The Lost World Unofficial season 2 and 3
by LadyKim
Summary: Tout pleins d'aventure entre Marguerite et Roxton, un peu de V&M, Du mystère sur le passé de Marguerite! Lisez et reviews SVP!
1. Télékinésie

Auteur: Kim... c'est à dire moi-même! 

Correctrice: Isabelle(Merci Isa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à la télésérie The lost world 

Spoiler: Trapped et secret( j'ai fait un chapitre résumant à ma façon ces épisodes) 

Note: Je doute fort que quelqu'un autre que les fans de mon site lise un jour ceci, mais sinon bonne lecture!!! 

The Lost World 

partie 1« À la recherche d'une sortie!» 

Chapitre 1«télékinésie» 

Roxton arrêta Marguerite, malgré son joli minois; ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un brun presque noir, ses grands yeux magnifiques d'une couleur bleu vert, une couleur frappante et un regard qu'on ne peut oublier facilement, ses belles lèvres et son sourire éclatant sans parler de son corps de déesse, il n'en restait pas moins que Marguerite Krux était le genre de femme qu'il évitait : arrogante, vaniteuse et égoïste. Mais tout de même cette femme l'attirait contre son gré, puis il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle faisait sur le plateau. Remarquant qu'il la tenait toujours par le bras, il se dépêcha de poser sa question dont il espérait une réponse franche. 

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans le South América avec le professeur Challenger? Si je ne me trompe pas cela fait plus d'une centaine de fois que je vous pose cette même question alors je veux la vérité s.v.p, se risqua-t-il poliment en voyant les yeux meurtriers qu'elle lui lançait. 

Marguerite le regarda toujours avec cet air supérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus éviter la 

question, ne pouvant opter pour la vérité, elle répondit ce qu'il y avait de plus évident et en partie vrai 

-Mes raisons sur ce plateau ne vous regardent pas Lord Roxton, mais si vous tenez vraiment à les savoir et bien je suis venue ici pour trouver des pierres précieuses, des joyaux et de l'or; il n'y a que cela qui m'intéresse. Si j'ai financé l'expédition de George c'était dans le seul but de pouvoir obtenir ce que je désire. Il y a un an que nous sommes ici et cela ne m'enchante guère, alors si vous pouviez me lâcher le bras j'irais sans doute dormir, dit-elle en ramenant son bras vers elle pour qu'elle puisse partir! 

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, mais Roxton la retint par le bras 

-Vraiment Marguerite? Vos motivations sont celles-ci? Laissez-moi vous dire dans ce cas que vous êtes la femme la plus menteuse que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, en plus de mentir comme vous respirez, vous êtes égoïste! Si j'étais vous j'essaierais de me remettre dans le droit chemin! 

Marguerite le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle le méprisait, rien n'aurait plus fait son bonheur que de le voir souffrir! Et de plus de quel droit osait-il parler ainsi d'elle! 

-De quel droit pouvez-vous me juger Lord John Roxton? Vous êtes très loin de me connaître! 

-Ce que j'ai pu voir en un an a suffis à me donner une belle opinion de vous, coupa-t-il 

-Puis vous ignorez, continua-t-elle en ignorant ces derniers mots, si je mens ou non, je peux faire ce que je veux de ma vie, car je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à vous. Laissez-moi vous dire que l'impression que vous me faites n'est pas mieux! cria-t-elle 

Roxton fronça les sourcils, cette fois, il l'avait réellement mise en colère, mais elle l'avait cherché et c'était si facile de la provoquer. Il aurait dû mettre terme à cette conversation mais l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui l'intriguait et c'est pourquoi il posa sa question avec un petit sourire 

-Et quelle impression avez-vous de moi? 

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour le lui dire 

-Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, bien je vous vois comme un homme incapable d'aimer. Macho, car chaque femme que vous trouvez belle et désirable, vous l'avez pour combler vos désirs et vous essayez de faire la même chose avec moi mais cela vous frustre de ne pas réussir, et je ne me laisserai jamais faire My Lord! De plus ce que je viens de vous dire n'est que sur le plan affectif, se moqua-t-elle avec sarcasme en tournant les talons d'un pas décidé dans les bois au lieu d'aller dormir comme elle l'avait si bien dit tout à l'heure. 

La journée s'annonçait longue pour John Roxton. Malgré le soleil sans nuage, celui-ci était écrasant, il n'y avait pas de vent pour les rafraîchir et pour couronner le tout il était enfoncé dans la jungle avec Ned Malone un jeune reporter réputé, Véronica la jeune femme de la jungle et le Professeur George Challenger, un visionnaire, scientifique qui avait cherché à prouver l'existence d'un monde préhistorique, le seul ennui était qu'il n'arrivait plus à sortir du plateau depuis que tous leurs membres d'expédition étaient mort. Leur unique chance avait été leur rencontre avec Véronica qui les avait accueillis dans sa maison située dans un arbre à l'abri des dinosaures affamés, et justement Malone sorti sur le balcon de la Tree house pour crier 

-Roxton venez dîner! le jeune reporter fronça les sourcils en voyant que Miss Krux n'était pas avec lui il reprit donc: 

-Mais où est donc Marguerite? 

-Partie!!! 

Malone soupira longuement, et dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait 

-Vous êtes incapable de vous entendre tous les deux! J'ignore ce qui se passe mais vous devriez vous entendre sur une chose; cessez de vous chamailler! 

-Parlez-en à cette Lady! Elle ne voudra rien savoir 

-Allez montez! le dîner sera bientôt prêt 

Roxton hocha la tête en portant son regard sur la route qu'avait empruntée Marguerite puis prit l'élévateur qui monta jusqu'à la Tree house, une fois devant l'entrée, il prit place à table. Construits uniquement de bois la maison et les meubles étaient très confortables, le toit de paille et les aires ouvertes de la cabane permettaient l'entrée de la brise légère qui soufflait quelques fois. Les parents de Véronica avaient travaillé dur pour bâtir cette maison et elle en était fière! car depuis 11 ans elle n'avait revu ses parents et c'est pourquoi elle tentait de les retrouver. 

-Pourrais-je savoir où est Marguerite? demanda Challenger 

Avec ses cheveux long roux jusqu'aux épaules et sa barbe rousse Challenger avait l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. 

Véronica ne laissa pas répondre Roxton qu'elle demanda aussitôt 

-Roxton qu'avez-vous fait de Marguerite? 

-Rien! elle est partie dans la jungle se promener. 

-Que lui avez-vous fait? insista-t-elle 

-Rien! s'écria presque Roxton de plus en plus agacé, faudra-t-il que je vous donne un compte rendu de mes faits et gestes.

-Elle a intérêt à revenir bientôt, déclara fermement Challenger pour ne pas provoquer la tyrannie entre Véronica et John. 

Même si tous d'eux s'entendaient très bien, il valait mieux ne prendre aucune chance. 

Roxton sourit et ajouta 

-Peut-être s'est-elle fait dévorer par des Raptors, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent se régaler! 

Mais Véronica ne trouva pas la plaisanterie très drôle 

-Et bien mangeons dit Roxton tant pis elle reviendra, j'en suis sûr.... 

Marguerite s'arrêta devant un lac et regarda son reflet dans l'eau 

-Tu ne sais rien de moi John Roxton! dit-elle en lançant une pierre sur son image. 

Le panorama au loin était merveilleux, une chaîne de montagne couvrait une vue plus loin. Le soleil, lui, était toujours aussi chaud mais commençait légèrement à descendre lentement se cacher derrière les montagnes. Lord Roxon avait beau être séduisant en diable, elle le méprisait! «Pourquoi au juste? » parce qu'il état le seul à savoir qu'elle mentait sur sa venue sur le plateau ou parce qu'au fond il l'attirait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux pairs dont on ne pouvait déterminer la couleur exacte, ses traits de visage si viril, son petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait et détestait à la fois et son corps qu'elle avait vu quelques fois sans chemise, bronzé, musclé stop! s'écria-t-elle pour elle-même. À quoi bon rester ici lorsqu'elle avait une faim de loup! 

Avant qu'elle ne se retourne une main glaciale se posa brusquement sur sa bouche et une lame de couteau sous sa gorge. L'homme avait une respiration saccadée, elle essaya de se défendre en vain, l'homme la retenait. 

-Une jolie femme comme vous ne devrait pas rester seule, il la regarda longuement par dessus son épaule effleurant son visage. 

-Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver chuchota-t-il à son oreille 

Il lui attacha solidement les mains puis la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Son couteau toujours menaçant sous sa gorge l'empêchait de faire un mouvement de recul et elle tenait trop à la vie pour risquer une manoeuvre qui la lui coûterait! 

-Le chef de ma tribu sera fier de ma récolte 

-Lâchez-moi, cria-t-elle 

-Oh non!, répondit-il, le chef de ma tribu, comme je vous le disais, se fera un plaisir de vous rencontrer 

-Qu'il aille au diable! 

L'étranger lui donna un coup de poing. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. 

Elle se réveilla dans un grand lit de paille dans une tente faite de bois, paille et herbe. Celle-ci ne semblait pas très solide. Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever mais un homme la fit sursauter, non qu'il soit entré sans s'aviser mais plutôt à cause de son visage couvert de cicatrices, ses yeux renfrognés et un sourire crispé où il tentait de dissimuler ses dents croches. 

-Restez où vous êtes, dit-il, je me nomme Osik le roi de cette tribu et, vous, quel est votre nom? 

Elle lui adressa des yeux pleins de dégoût et préféra l'ignorer. 

-Vous ne voulez pas me parler?dommage j'aurais aimé savoir votre nom avant la cérémonie... 

-Quelle cérémonie!?! coupa-t-elle 

-Celle de notre mariage bien sûr. 

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux, il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle allait l'épouser! 

-Vous êtes complètement fou! je ne vous épouserais pas pour tout l'or du monde, je vous assure que je préférerais mourir avant de faire la bêtise de devenir votre...femme 

-Vous n'avez pas le choix! car je peux contrôler vos pensées,vos gestes, tout! 

-Oui c'est cela! se moqua-t-elle, et moi je suis Sainte-Marie! dit-elle en lui lançant ce qu'il y avait de plus près à sa porté, une branche épaisse qu'il intercepta 

-Pauvre sotte vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, quoi que vous désiriez me faire, vous n'y parviendriez pas!donc mes domestiques viendront vous préparer et n'essayez pas de vous enfuir ça ne vaut pas la peine! 

Marguerite croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tut. En examinant la pièce elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucun moyen de s'échapper. À chaque entrée il y avait des gardes robustes munis de lances. 

-C'est dans des moments pareils que vous seriez utile Lord John Roxton! 

Les domestiques entrèrent avec une belle robe rouge étincelante qu'elle fut obligée d'enfiler 

Les coiffeurs remontèrent ses long cheveux bouclés en un chignon plutôt relâché avec des mèches qui s'échappaient près de ses oreilles. 

Le roi entra lorsqu'elle fut prête, il en resta figé par sa beauté si naturelle et...sauvage. Il la contempla un long moment, voyant son visage renfermé, il lui dit: 

-Allez faites un sourire! 

Loin d'obéir elle lui fit des yeux assassins. Il fit des gestes étranges, ce qui produisit sur Marguerite un effet de transe. Elle se sentait libre, dans le néant total comme dans un profond sommeil. Il la contrôlait et ce serait avec l'aide de sa télépathie qu'il l'épouserait et aurait un héritier! 

Après plusieurs heures de marche Malone chuchota: 

-Roxton! venez! par ici! dit-il en s'approchant derrière un bosquet d'où venaient les discusions et les éclats de rire. 

Roxton se raprocha et aperçut au loin une drôle de cérémonie. 

-Nous devrions peut-être se rapprocher suggéra Malone. 

Roxton approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils approchèrent en douceur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, ils surprirent Marguerite avec un grand sourire les yeux braqués sur un être immonde. 

-Je ne voudrais rien avancer mais je crois que vous avez un rival. 

Roxton, trop occupé à admirer Marguerite dans sa magnifique tenue de ... 

-MARIAGE, s'écria John qui n'avait pas entendu les propos de Malone 

-Vous écoutez ce que je dis je crois que le célèbre chasseur à un rival. 

Paniqué, Roxton se retourna vers Malone en lui jetant des éclairs 

-Ridicule Malone! et puis...il n'y a rien entre Marguerite et moi où allez-vous chercher cela! 

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si vous voyez la même chose que moi... mais Marguerite 

Krux est sur le point de se remarier! 

John fronça les sourcils 

-Remarier?Marguerite a déja été mariée?

Malone sut qu'il en avait trop dit. Étant journaliste il avait réussi à obtenir beaucoup d'informations sur la très chère Lady Krux, et lorsqu'elle l'avait su, elle l'avait arrêté dans un coin le menaçant de sa vie s'il racontait quoi que ce soit à quiconque! et vu le respect qu'il lui portait il essaya de réparer son erreur 

-Pardon....je voulais dire de se marier ... vous comprenez Roxton c'est facile de se méprendre, une femme comme Marguerite devrait être mariée depuis longtemps... 

-Je vois, dit-il sceptique, mais de là à dire que Marguerite puisse avoir assez confiance en un homme pour se marier... si elle le faisait, ce serait pour l'argent j'en suis sûr! 

-vous seriez surpris, murmura Malone dans un soupir à peine audible 

On entendit au loin «vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!» Alarmé, Roxton prit son fusil et tira un bon coup dans les airs! 

Marguerite fut secouée et reprit ses esprits. Elle s'aperçut vite qu'elle était accrochée au cou d'Osik et, de ce fait, elle le repoussa d'un air de dégoût. 

-Ne vous approchez plus de moi!!!. 

Marguerite ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle faisait ici, tout était flou dans sa mémoire. En voyant Roxton elle eut, à sa grande surprise, un soupir de soulagement. Elle voulut aller le rejoindre, mais elle entra encore en état de transe. 

Le chasseur reçu un coup de poing qui le fit vassiller, par contre il se reprit, frappa son adversaire au ventre puis lui donna un coup de genou ce qui fit tomber l'homme contre terre. John reprit son arme qui reposait au sol et tira sur un homme qui s'avançait férocement vers Malone, celui-ci lui fit un signe de remerciement. En voyant Osik se diriger vers eux Ned alla se cacher derrière les longues herbes. Roxton fronça les sourcils «mais que fabrique-t-il ce n'est pas le moment de fuir» songea-t-il en tirant les hommes qui accouraient vers lui ignorant Malone qui avait réussi à passer inaperçu. 

-Lâchez cet homme je vais m'en occuper... alors monsieur vous voulez jouer? alors allons-y! 

Osik donna une arme à Marguerite puis la contrôla. Elle avança lentement comme une somnambule l'arme pointée au bout des bras. Elle se mit soudainement à parler: 

-John!dit moi que tu m'aimes? dit-elle d'une voix douce et angelique. Il fut même étonné de l'entendre parler ainsi. 

-Marg...Marguerite vous avez perdu la tête! 

-John! j'ai besoin de toi viens vers moi!. 

Elle était folle!voir s'il allait s'approcher avec l'arme qu'elle pointait toujours sur lui. Il remarqua qu'elle allait appuyé sur la gachette 

-Marguerite! arrêtez-vous! 

Malone surgit plus loin et sauta sur Osik qui perdit le contact visuel avec Marguerite qui tomba lourdement contre le sol. Roxton la regarda avec un sentiment d'allégresse et se tourna pour pointer son arme sur Osik. Les homme a qui il avait ordonné de les laisser s'étaient enfuis le mettant dans l'avantage! 

-Mettez-lui un bandeau sur les yeux et attacher-lui les main! cria Malone 

-Bien sûr! comme si je traînais une corde et du tissu dans ma poche, ironisa John 

-Mais trouvez-en! 

Il courut aussitôt avec un petit rire tirer sur une corde qui tenait une tente puis déchira le «T-Shirt» d'un homme qui jonchait le sol. Osik se retrouva attaché à un arbre non loin du combat. Marguerite finit par reprendre conscience et sourit en voyant Roxton l'aider à se relever. 

-Je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé? 

-Oh... vous étiez....comment dire...folle de moi! repondit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur. 

Elle émit un faux rire 

-Vous n'êtes pas prêt de revoir cela alors! 

Il éclata de rire, elle jouait très bien le jeu de la femme qui avait tout oublié... 

-Dommage...pourtant vous devriez vous en rappeler...c'est vous qui avez parlé. 

elle le regarda perplexe 

-Non ne me dite pas que vous avez déja tout oublié? ironisa Roxton 

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout, s'écria-t-elle pour se défendre, il me contrôlait, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais épouser cet homme! J'ai quand même plus de dignité! 

-Comment a-t-il fait pour contrôler vos paroles? demanda Malone en se joignant à leur affrontement. Osik se permit de répondre 

-Je n'ai rien inventé, elle avait déjà ces paroles en tête, je n'ai fait que les sortir. 

Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire triomphant de John elle demanda ne préférant pas le savoir 

-Et qu'ai-je dit au juste? 

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir demanda le chasseur avec un sourire espiègle 

-oui 

Malone imita pour le mieux la voix de Marguerite en se moquant un peu et répéta mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait mentionné quelques minutes plus tôt. Le visage de Marguerite devint légèrement rose mais garda son sang froid, certes la seule chose qui lui aurait fait plaisir en ce moment aurait été de pouvoir s'enfoncer sous terre pour échapper à se sourire en coin que lui adressait Roxton mais lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher, elle trouva le courage de lui crier 

-Ne rêvez pas en couleur Lord John Roxton et reculez! 

«Pourquoi?» faillit-il demander, parce qu'il pourrait facilement la faire fléchir dans ses bras où du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait... Malone lui souriait derrière lui en affichant un sourire passablement amusé. 

-Oubliez cela John Roxton! je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter dans vos bras! 

-Quel dommage, soupira-t-il en faignant d'être déçu. 

Elle soupira, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trouve toujours quelque chose à dire! elle porta attention à Malone et lui fit des yeux assasins 

-Vous si vous n'effacez pas votre sourire, je vous saute à la gorge! 

Malone un peu plus jeune que Roxton, séduisant avec son visage innocent...ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, crispa son sourire pour le faire disparaître car il savait très bien qu'elle l'aurait fait! 

-Que faisons-nous de lui demanda le jeune reporter en désignant Osik. 

-Nous allons le laisser ici, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on le tue, décida Roxton 

-de plus il pourra très bien se libérer s'il se dit tout puissant, ironisa Marguerite en reprenant la route.

Ils prirent le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Malone et Roxton... 

Mais après une bonne heure de marche les lueurs sombres de la nuit faisaient surface et ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Impatiente, Marguerite s'arrêta net. 

-Vous êtes sûrs que nous sommes sur la bonne route? demanda-t-elle exaspérée 

-Il me semble oui... hésita Malone 

-Il vous semble! dites-donc plutôt que nous sommes perdus! explosa-t-elle, ce qui l'agacait le plus c'était bien de se perdre!, je n'en reviens pas! continua-t-elle, vous n'êtes même pas foutus de retrouver votre chemin quel sens d'orientation vous avez! 

-Désolé que votre majesté ne soit pas à l'heure pour le dîner mais... 

-Taisez-vous! cria Roxton, presque soulagé d'avoir entendu un bruit qui leur fit éviter de les voir s'entretuer. 

Marguerite s'avança et tendit l'oreille 

-On croirait entendre des pleurs, dit-elle en s'avançant vers ceux-ci. 

Plus loin elle aperçut une petite fille accroupie, sa tête entre ses genoux. Tout ce qu'on arrivait à voir était une tignasse de cheveux noirs perpetuellement emmêlés. La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes parcourue de grands sanglots. Le coeur serré, Marguerite se précipita vers la petite fille et mit une main sur son épaule en s'assoyant près d'elle. La petite inconnue leva la tête et dit tout en pleurant 

-Ma...non...qui...qui êtes-vous? 

-Je m'appelle Marguerite et toi? 

-Jennifer, dit-elle toujours en sanglots, mais cette fois ses larmes avait séché comme si elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle. 

Attendrie et émue par ce visage innocent, ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses petits yeux verts, elle se demandait bien ce que cette petite à laquelle elle lui donnait à peine 5, faisait toute seule dans la jungle. 

-Pourquoi pleures-tu demanda doucement Marguerite 

-je...me suis perdue 

Lorsque Marguerite eut la certitude que la petite jennifer lui faisait confiance elle déposa son bras autour de son épaule et l'accota sur elle en la berçant comme une mère aurait fait à son enfant. 

-Ne pleure plus...nous allons t'aider à retrouver ton chemin je te le promets 

et quand Lady Krux promettait vraiment, elle tenait sa promesse. 

Roxton regarda Marguerite séduit. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi maternelle; Marguerite Krux froide et arrogante tenant un enfant dans ses bras lui otait tout mot de la bouche. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître il s'imagina au bord de la plage avec Marguerite et «leur» enfant riant aux éclats à cause des chatouillis que lui infligeait «sa femme». il pourchassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et se tourna vers Malone qui lui adressa la parole 

-Surprenant n'est-ce pas? murmura Ned 

John ne repondit pas 

-Ça va mieux maintenant? demanda doucement Marguerite. Jennifer hocha la tête 

-Tu es en sécurité maintenant nous allons prendre soins de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ta maison. Voici Roxton et Malone se sont.... mes amis dit-elle en pointant les deux hommes qui lui souriaient. 

Marguerite se leva suivie de Jennifer qui lui prit la main......

Le premier coup d'oeil qu'elle avait jeté sur la petite son coeur avait fait trois tours croyant revoir Amélia. Elle aurait tout donné pour la serrer dans ses bras, entendre sa petite voix une seconde fois...Elle coupa court ses pensées, tout cela ne faisait renaître qu'en elle les démons du passé! 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel était déja sombre faisant place à des étoiles, plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. La fraîcheur de la nuit commencait à s'installer ôtant toute chaleur épuisante. Par contre la petite Jennifer, elle, semblait épuisée par la fatigue. 

-Installons-nous ici pour la nuit, déclara Marguerite, tu peux t'étendre ici si tu veux, dit-elle en s'adressant à la petite fille. 

Elle ne le se fit pas dire plus d'une fois qu'elle s'endormit contre l'herbre. 

Ils firent des feux autour d'eux pour ne pas attirer les raptors, puis Marguerite se tourna vers Malone. 

-Pourriez-vous surveiller Jennifer, je vais aller prendre une marche. 

-Oui d'accord 

-Je vais aller avec elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse une autre fois capturer. 

-Oui bonne idée, repondit Malone , insouciant car la seule chose dont il avait envie, lui, était de dormir! 

Roxton rattrapa Marguerite 

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me suiviez? 

-Qui sait ce qui se cache derrière les arbres, je ne voudrais pas que des hommes singes viennent vous capturer 

-Depuis quand vous faites-vous du souci pour moi?, se moqua-t-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis apte à me débrouiller seule. 

-Vaut mieux prévoir! 

Elle ne se sentait pas d'avis à le contredire et d'autant moins de se chamailler avec lui! 

-Bon, dit-elle simplement 

-Vous savez, je vous ai regardé avec Jennifer et je suis sûr que vous auriez fait une très bonne mère 

Marguerite fronça les sourcils «pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement?» 

-N'importe qui aurait fait de même 

-Peut-être mais pas de la même façon que vous 

«Stop!» faillit-elle crier, il essayait quoi? la charmer maintenant? 

-Vous êtes une femme très spéciale Marguerite Krux. 

Se laissa-t-elle emportée par ses paroles? oui car elle le laissa s'approcher et l'embrasser doucement, mais comme leur baiser devenait plus fougueux, elle recula d'un pas. Elle le fixa pendant un instant avec son regard qui disait «désolé j'ai bien aimé, mais cela suffit!» et se dirigea vers le campement sans un regard derrière elle. Il la regarda partir de sa démarche éléguante mais déterminée...Il avait su dès le moment où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes que ce baiser ne durerait pas...mais qu'espérait-il en fait? il ne sut se répondre et se contenta d'admirer le paysage. Fatigué, Roxton arriva devant le campement: Malone, Jennifer et Marguerite dormaient paisiblement et il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux en faire autant. Il se coucha sur l'herbe et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Mia

Chapitre 2 «Mia» 

Marguerite se reveilla en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar, le souffle haletant elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Jennifer ne dormait plus, les mains autour des genoux, la petite fille regardait au loin pensive. 

-Qu'y a-t-il?, demanda Marguerite, quelque chose ne va pas? 

-non...non c'est juste que...il y a certaines choses que je ne vous ai pas dites... 

-Raconte-moi, dit simplement Marguerite intriguée. 

-Ma mère est la chef de la tribu, habituellement ma tribu est très...sauvage mais ma mère vous acceptera pour m'avoir sauvée et en retour elle voudra vous prédire votre passé, votre présent et votre futur; elle serait très contente de vous citer votre avenir, mais ne le lui refusez pas elle le prendrait mal... 

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien, dans un certain sens, beaucoup de choses la poussait à vouloir entendre son futur et de l'autre côté elle ne désirait pas que cette diseuse de bonne aventure évoque à voix haute les événements de son passé, elle avait déja eu du mal à se faire passer pour Miss Krux sans que personne ne la soupçonne ou ne lui demande des renseignements, elle voulait donc que son anonymat reste. 

Roxton et Malone ne dormaient pas, il avait eu tout leur temps d'entendre les propos de la petite Jennifer 

-Comme cela, dit Roxton, votre mère pourrait nous dire si nous allons un jour sortir d'ici? 

-Oui...elle peut tout vous dire... 

Malone se leva brusquement 

-Alors qu'attendons-nous pour se mettre en route ! 

John se leva suivi de Jennifer. Il regarda Marguerite qui ne bougeait pas. 

-Marguerite, cria-t-il presque, Qu'attendez-vous pour vous lever?!? 

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées elle tourna la tête en sursaut vers lui. 

-Patience! on ne vous a jamais dit que la patience est une vertu? demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Elle se redressa en prenant tout son temps pour agacer Roxton qui croisait les bras en signe d'impatience. Ce qu'elle aimait le faire fâcher, ria-t-elle intérieurement. 

Tous les quatre partirent à la recherche de la fameuse tribu. Après 3 heures de marche, avec des mines abattues peintes sur le visage, Jennifer s'arrêta en faisant un sourire de triomphe 

-Je reconnais cet endroit, regardez!, dit-elle en pointant un ruban attaché à un tronc d'arbre, j'avais mis se ruban pour ne pas perdre mon chemin. 

La petite fille tourna la tête vers Marguerite, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. 

-Par où est ta tribu, demanda Malone 

-Par ici, indiqua Jennifer en empruntant un sentier rempli d'arbustres. 

Ils arrivèrent à destination lorsqu'ils aperçurent des tentes fabriquées uniquement de bois et de paille. Une majorité d'hommes se postèrent autour d'eux munis d'arc prêt a tirer sur leur cible, mais en voyant Jennifer les hommes parurent réfléchir. La petite cria des paroles d'une langue étrangère qui fit reculer les hommes. 

-Qu'a-t-elle dit?, demanda Malone. 

-Elle fait part aux hommes que nous l'avons sauvée donc de reculer, et s'ils n'obéissent pas ils auront affaire avec sa mère. 

-Je vois... 

Marguerite depuis longtemps avait un don pour les langues, elle disait pouvoir en parler plus de 12, mais ce qu'elle omettait de dire était qu'elle pouvait facilement toutes les parler. 

Au loin, une femme courut vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras à l'étouffer. 

-Tout va bien mon bébé? 

-Oui maman grâce à Marguerite, Roxton et Malone. 

Lorsque la femme se leva de toute sa hauteur pour les remercier, Roxton croyait rêver, Malone croyait voir double et Marguerite faillit perdre connaisance en se voyant comme dans une glace. Elle ressemblait portrait pour portrait à Lady Krux et pourtant elle ne semblait pas surprise du tout. 

-Bienvenue et merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite chérie...je me nomme Mia, je vous prie de me suivre, dit-elle 

Sa voix par l'occurance était cent pour cent différente à celle de Marguerite, plus calme et légèrement trop aigue. Elle les conduisit dans une tente beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Il y logeaient des centaines de bouquins et de flacons divers, une odeur assommante parcourait la pièce. En dehors de l'atmosphère tout était parfait. Bien décorée, la tente aurait pu paraître chaleureuse si seulement il n'y avait pas eu tous ces flacons avec leurs substances plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres! Elle les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir. La petite Jennifer sortie jouer dehors sous l'ordre de sa mère. Mia posa son regard sur Marguerite 

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez mais oublions nos ressemblances ... 

-Je n'appelle plus cela une ressemblance mais un double de moi-même!, coupa Marguerite. 

Mia haussa les épaules... en portant plus attention aux deux femmes, Mia avait beaucoup de traits différents à ceux de Marguerite, elle semblait aussi plus fatiguée et plus vieille... 

-Peu importe...je vous dois un grand service donc je peux vous révéler votre passé, votre présent et votre futur, par qui dois-je commencer? 

-Moi je veux bien..., dit Malone 

Elle prit sa main et ferma les yeux. 

-Bien entendu vous êtes un reporter très haut qualifié dans l'entreprise du père de votre fiancée Gladys, si vous êtes venu sur ce plateau c'était non seulement pour faire l'article du siècle, mais aussi pour prouver votre amour à votre fiancée. Vos sentiments ont beaucoup changé vis-à-vis d'elle d'autant plus que vous aimez une autre femme. La jeune femme dont vous êtes amoureux s'entête à vouloir vous avoir comme ami, par contre elle changera vite d'avis... votre plus grande peur est de revenir à Londres sans elle. Malgré tout, vous aurez un choix à faire entre Gladys dont le père vous assure un grand avenir, mais vous ferez naturellement le bon choix en suivant votre coeur. Vous aurez une petite fille avec laquelle vous passerez de bons moments malgré les mauvais....et votre mort se jouera entre l'âge de 54 à 60 ans.... 

Elle ne se soucia pas de l'air admiratif que lui porta Malone et demanda 

-À qui le tour? 

-Je veux bien tenter le diable, marmonna Roxton en voyant que Marguerite n'allait pas se proposer. Elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main en fermant une seconde fois les yeux. 

-Lord John Roxton... la cupabilité vous ronge, vous vous croyez damné à cause de la mort de votre frère, mais sachez que vous n'y pouviez rien d'autant plus que cela vous réservera des surprises d'ici environ 3 à 4 ans...mais en attendant ce n'était qu'un grave accident dont vous ne pouvez vous reprocher!Vous avez juré d'accompagner le Professeur George Challenger jusqu'en enfer. Vous êtes venu dans ce monde sans aucun doute pour échapper aux rumeurs idiotes que racontaient les gens de Londres à votre sujet, mais aussi pour l'aventure et la chasse... par contre je vois aussi des problèmes de coeur par votre passé. Vous vous êtes promis de protéger chancun avec qui vous êtes sur le plateau..., elle sembla faire une pause et continua: vous qui n'aviez jamais aimé de femme jusqu'ici êtes maintenent amoureux d'une femme quasiment inaccessible et vous ne voulez pas suivre vos sentiments, car vous n'y croyez pas! Pourtant elle est bien différente de ce que vous imaginez. Votre plus grande peur est de la voir mourir comme votre...frère, mais vous avec tout aussi peur de perdre un membre de votre petite troupe. Vous avez une grande amitié avec le Professeur et vous considérez Malone un peu comme un frère. Dans votre futur vous aurez un garçon et une fille avec la femme que vous aimerez à jamais actuellement. Votre mort se jouera entre 80 à 85 ans....

Roxton resta silencieux, qu'aurait-il pu dire? Les mots qu'il avait en bouche étaient entre autres «impossible ou jamais de toute ma vie je conçois un avenir avec Marguerite...».mais bon, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vraiment dit en ces termes... 

Mia voulu prendre la main de Marguerite, mais celle-ci la retira, par peur probablement car son visage s'était durci en entendant les propos tous vrais de la diseuse de bonne aventure. 

-Je n'ai pas envie de me faire dire ce que je sais déjà! finit-elle par articuler non sans de trop mal. 

-Bon sang Marguerite vous n'avez rien à craindre, à moins que votre futur vous effraie! s'exclama Malone. 

-Ou plutôt votre passé...suggéra John en lui lançant un regard où perçait la curiosité 

-Complètement ridicule, soupira-t-elle en tendant une main vers Mia qui la prit sans hésiter. 

-Lady Marguerite...Krux, puisque vous savez autant que moi ce qui vous ait déja arrivé par le passé, je ne citerai pas tous les événements antérieurs...car je juge que c'est à vous d'en décider si vous voulez en parler. Vous êtes une femme très riche qui après avoir reçu un héritage êtes devenue une femme quasi-indépendante si ce n'est de votre penchant pour le vol....Vous avez financé l'expédition de Challenger pour échapper à ... 

Marguerite lui fit presque une moue suppliante afin qu'elle n'en dise pas plus, et Mia comprit en continuant sur une autre voie: 

...Vous aimez un homme, mais vous avez peur de vos propres sentiments, car vous avez été blessée une fois et vous ne supporteriez pas de l'être à nouveau. Votre plus grande peur est celle de rester seule le restant de votre vie, car malgré les apparences vous êtes une femme qui adore rire et profiter de la vie...cessez donc un peu d'essayer de prouver le contraire! Vous devez savoir Marguerite que quoi qu'il en soit l'homme qui hante vos nuits dans le bon sens comprendra tous vos démons et vous aidera une fois à Londres puisqu'il y a quelqu'un qui désire à tout prix vous voir mourir, votre mort se jouera entre 83 et 86 ans si vous suivez votre coeur finit-elle. 

Marguerite garda le silence et préféra ne pas faire face à Roxton qui la fixait d'un air interrogateur. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais dévoiler les raisons pour lesquelles elle était sur le plateau, non qu'elle avait quelque chose à craindre mais plutôt certaines choses à oublier! Puis lorsque Mia avait cité sa vie en quelques mots vagues elle s'était sentie défaillir de peur qu'elle n'en dise trop, heureusement, elle avait su garder sa langue! 

-Puis-je poser une question? demanda John 

Marguerite sursauta et fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle. 

-Bien sûr, allez-y, incita Mia 

-allons-nous sortir de ce plateau? 

-Oui...enfin...oui mais vous reviendrez, pas de questions à ce sujet je vous prie, je ne puis vous dire la suite de votre destin. 

-Bon il est l'heure de partir, nous avons assez abusé de votre temps, de plus 

Challenger et Véronica vont honnêtement se demander si nous ne sommes pas morts, précisa Malone avec détermination. 

-Je vous remercie encore d'avoir sauvé ma fille, nous nous reverrons bientôt! 

Les deux hommes sortirent de la tente sans Marguerite qui était restée assise. 

-Merci...d'avoir évité de prononcer mon mariage devant Roxton et aussi ma motivation dans ce monde perdu, dit-elle sombrement mais sincère 

-Je vous en prie...mais soyez tout de même prudente, vous savez sans doute que Philip essaie de mettre la police à vos trousses...bon allez dehors, revenez quand bon vous semble! 

-Merci, répéta Marguerite en sortant. 

Elle alla rejoindre Malone et Roxton qui l'attendaient. Lorsqu'ils furent dans les bois, hors de la tribu, John n'avait pas une seule fois tourné son regard perçant. Agacée, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui! 

-Quoi?!? dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée et impatiente, pourquoi vous me fixez comme vous le faites, j'ai quelque chose de travers? 

John haussa les épaule, non elle n'avait rien de travers, son visage et tout le reste de sa jolie personne était la perfection même, alors il répondit simplement 

-Non. 

-Alors arrêtez de me fixer comme cela!!! 

Malone secoua la tête 

-Cessez donc un peu de vous chamailler et marchez! 

Ils obéirent en se lançant des regards assasins. 

Quelques minutes plus tard ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint la maison dans l'arbre. Il était, néanmoins tôt et depuis hier soir, Lady Krux n'avait rien avalé!Pour changer elle fit exprès de gémir comme une enfant ou quasiment... étant tout de même d'accord avec ses arguments, 

-J'en ai assez de marcher, j'ai envie de manger, prendre un bain et dormir mais au lieu de tout cela je suis coincée au beau milieu de la jungle perdue avec vous deux! 

-Cela pourrait être pire! dirent Roxton et Malone d'une même voix. 

La température s'annonçait nuageuse et pluvieuse, le ciel se couvrait d'une couleur grisâtre puis quelques gouttes tombaient déja. 

-Vous avez parlé trop vite! 

À peine une minute passée , la pluie les ravageait, le tonnerre grondait suivi de quelques éclairs timides. Malgré les arbres qui les protégeaient de la tempête, ils étaient tous trempés. 

-Je hais la pluie, et je déteste davantage cette journée! se plaignit Marguerite d'un ton maussade. 

-Vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre, vous êtes très belle toute mouillée, défendit John avec son irrésistible sourire en coin. 

Il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle ou plutôt de la provoquer! elle lui lança un regard féroce. Sourit. 

-Ce n'est pas votre cas mon cher!, dit-elle pour trouver une réplique, d'autant plus qu'il était diablement beau avec ses cheveux mouillés, sa chemise trempée qui plaquait son corps musclé et les petites gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage lui donnaient.... «A non! tu ne vas pas te mettre à fantasmer sur lui!» 

Malone s'arrêta un instant devant un sentier puis fit un sourire triomphant. 

-Je reconnais cet endroit! ce chemin mêne tout droit à la Tree House! 

-Enfin!!! cela me surprend de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, avoua-t-elle 

Ned sourit, si elle s'était vue contempler Roxton, elle comprendrait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait rien remarqué! 

-Peut-être que si vous aviez donné plus d'attention à la route qu'à Roxton, vous auriez aperçu le chemin... 

-Ha...Ha...Ha...très drôle, dit-elle sarcastique avec une grimace désapprobatrice. 

Une fois devant la maison dans l'arbre, Véronica sauta dans les bras du reporter, les nuages étaiet encore gris mais la tempête était terminée. 

Véronica, une peu plus jeune que Marguerite, blonde aux yeux bleus, jeune femme de la jungle, avait un caractère changeant, une journée elle agissait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas et l'autre elle l'embrassait! 

-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous en vie, Moi et Challenger avons cherché un peu partout et il a fini par me convaincre de dormir dans la Tree House, pourquoi avoir pris tant de temps?, finit-elle par demander. 

Malone et Roxton supplièrent Marguerite des yeux, celle-ci n'avait pas la force de riposter donc elle accepta de tout raconter à Véronica. 


	3. Loup garou

Chapitre 3: «Loup-Garou» 

Elle alla s'asseoir avec la jeune femme près d'un lac et lui cita toute l'histoire, du début à la fin. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de dire ce que Mia avait prédit à Malone, la jolie blonde afficha un air rêveur... 

-Ne faites pas cette tête! tout le monde sait ce qui arrivera à la fin de notre mésaventure entre vous et Ned, vous vivrez heureux et aurez beaucoup d'enfants pas besoin d'être médium pour le savoir! 

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Marguerite! 

Lady soupira 

-Bon maintenant que vous savez tout, j'aimerais rentrer! 

Véronica n'ajouta rien et se leva. Les deux femmes restèrent sur place en entendant des pas qui venait vers elles. Un homme s'avançait en courant. Soudain, le sol se mit légèrement à trembler. L'étranger arriva près d'elles et les saisirent par le poignet les forçant à courir avec lui. 

-Attention, Courez! il est tout près!!!! 

Elles froncèrent les sourcils, mais elle comprirent lorsqu'elles entendirent le crit d'un T-Rex qui les suivaient désormais. Ils couraient pour lui échapper, mais les arbres dispersés n'aidaient en rien. L'inconnu tourna sur la gauche en les entraînant derrière une pente douce qui pouvait les cacher. Le dinosaure renifla, déplaça sa grosse tête vers la droite puis continua tout droit. Ils émirent un petit soupir de soulagement. 

-Bonjour, je ne crois pas avoir eu le temps de me présenter, je me nomme Mike. 

Il tendit la main à Véronica, qui semblait subjuguée par cet homme, au cheveux chatains en bataille, bien bâti et sans chandail avec des yeux d'une couleur hors de l'ordinaire; jaune, 

-Moi c'est Véronica 

Elle oublia presque volontairement de présenter Marguerite qui n'en fut pas pour le moins du monde offusquée. 

-Je suis heureux de rencontrer deux belles femmes, dit-il en gardant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. 

Roxton brisa le charme au moment où il cria 

-Marguerite, Véronica tout va bien!?! 

La première interpellée se leva, soulagée d'échapper aux airs béats des deux énamourés. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait affirmé que Véronica avait un avenir avec Ned! 

-Oui tout va pour le mieux!, elle alla le rejoindre et continua, nous avons fait la connaissance de Mike 

-Ah bon...,et où est-il? 

La cible de la conversation se posa devant lui suivi de Véronica 

-Bonjour, je suis Mike, se présenta-t-il aimablement en tendant une main à John qui l'ignora 

-John roxton 

Voyant les airs froids de Roxton et Marguerite à l'égard de Mike, la jolie blonde dit d'une voix quasi-mielleuse 

-Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour dîner, si vous le souhaitez. 

Mike se retourna vers elle avec un sourire ravageur 

-Avec grand plaisir! 

Ne prenant pas conscience des protestations sourdes de Lord Roxton et Lady Krux, Véronica s'éloigna au bras de l'étranger. Aussi beau soit-il, Marguerite ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, et à son grand étonnement elle voyait que pour la première fois en un an John était du même avis. 

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, savourant leur repas. Challenger ne cessait de regarder l'appétit féroce du nouveau venu, Marguerite avait les yeux fixés dans son plat, Malone regardait agir Véronica avec un sentiment de jalousie; «Pour qui se prend cet homme!», maugréa-t-il en son for intérieur. John, lui, portait son regard sur Marguerite...ainsi plongée dans ses pensées, aucune colère ne marquait ses traits, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? ou à qui? Il fut surpis de la voir se lever soudainement, puis il la suivit. Elle ne fit que s'asseoir au bas de la Tree House. Il hésita quelques secondes et s'assit à son tour. Elle ne lui porta aucune attention alors il demanda 

-Qu'avez-vous Marguerite? vous avez l'air bien pensive. 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, bon enfin une marque que j'existe, songea-t-il. 

-Je n'ai absolument rien, est-ce si difficile de comprendre que peut-être, n'ai-je pas envie de parler ou d'avoir la compagnie de quiconque? Comme si je devais couvrir quelque chose par simple raison que je m'assis et reste silencieuse! mais...commenca-elle, Mike semble bizzarre...il ne m'inspire pas confiance, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à provoquer un désastre! 

-Sans vouloir vous vexez, on ne peut pas vraiment se fier à vos pressentiments, car vous n'avez confiance en personne, c'est à peine si vous nous faites confiance, à moi et aux autres! 

Marguerite affronta un instant les yeux de Roxton, c'était plutôt à eux tous de se méfier d'elle, pourtant chacun avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Puis du reste elle-même n'accordait plus à personne sa confiance, elle l'avait fait une fois et elle avait été trahie! 

-Peut-être mais cela me concerne!, retorqua-t-elle en se levant d'un bond 

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous fuyiez lorsque j'aborde un point sensible? 

-Je ne fuie pas. je vais dormir et parler avec vous ne mène nulle part!, répondit-elle sarcastique en se dirigeant vers l'élévateur 

-Marguerite! cria Roxton 

Elle se retourna avec un léger soupir d'impatience 

-Quoi? 

-Je tenais à vous dire franchement que à moi non plus Mike ne m'inspire rien qui vaille. 

Elle haussa les épaules puis monta dans la Tree House.

La nuit était tombée rapidement, à première vue, tous étaient sortis, car elle croisa uniquement Malone, qui avait l'air mal au point ou encore abattu, elle se garda bien de lui commenter ses pensées! Elle demanda donc gentiment; 

-Il y a un problème Ned? 

Il leva la tête de son journal avec un haussement de sourcils, puis se rembrunit en éclatant. 

-Il y a aura bientôt un assassinat dans cette maison! Véronica est-elle aveugle? Elle se laisse délibérément séduire par cet homme! 

Marguerite du contenir de force son rire, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher une mine amusée 

-Qui a-t-il de si drôle???, s'emporta le reporter 

-Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les hommes!, pouffa-t-elle, vous dites ne pas aimer une femme, mais au moment où celle-ci tombe dans les bras d'un autre, votre orgueil infaillible de mâle se reveille et vous éclatez dans l'une de ses crises de jalousie! 

-Peut-être...mais je n'ai jamais mentionné que je n'étais pas amoureux! 

La belle Lady sourit...Malone était direct, alors pour ne pas lui enlever ses belles illusions elle répondit lentement 

-En effet...je crois que vous avez toutes vos chances avec Véronica...rappelez-vous les propos de Mia! 

Ned fronça les sourcils, sceptique, quelque chose clochait avec Marguerite...mais quoi?!? 

-Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être si gentille avec moi et vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à donner de l'espoir...vous n'auriez rien à me demander par hasard ou à vous faire pardonner? 

Elle soupira, puis agita sa main en désespoir de cause et monta dans sa chambre espérant trouver le sommeil. 

Quelques heures plus tard Challenger entra essouflé, les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis par la terreur et l'anxiété. Neddy-boy qui ne dormait pas encore, s'étira longuement avant de demander; 

-Un problème George? 

-Vite Malone...prévenez Marguerite...Véronica est en danger, si nous ne faisons rien elle risque d'y laisser sa vie!... 

-Mais que se passe-t-il! Expliquez!!! coupa Malone en criant sous le choc 

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Mike est un loup-garou, j'ai pu l'examiner au dîner et j'en ai maintenant la preuve. Ronton est parti à sa recherche, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y arrive seul, puis les loups-garous ont une faim effrayante, donc il a attiré Véronica soit pour la dévorer ou pour.... 

Malone se leva brusquement, il ne voulait rien entendre d'autre! 

-Marguerite!, cria-t-il, reveillez-vous! Véronica est en danger, Mike est un loup-garou et Roxton est à sa recherche, résuma-t-il 

Lady Krux ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle qui avait espéré dormir, se reposer! Elle était mal partie! Elle enfila sa jupe et sa chemise pour ensuite les rejoindre 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Complètement dingue! Voyons Malone! Un loup-garou! c'est ré.... 

-Cessez de parler.... suivez nous! 

Marguerite, Malone et Challenger coururent dans la jungle sans pour autant savoir leur destination. Dans la nuit, ils réussirent à apercevoir quatre petits sentiers. Ils sursautèrent malgré eux en entendant des hurlements de loup à glacer le sang! 

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de se séparer, mais nous trouverons beaucoup plus de traces de cette façon, alors Marguerite, continuez tout droit, vous Malone à droite et moi à gauche. Le dernier chemin me semble trop à découvert pour y trouver un loup-garou et sa prisionnière, déclara fermement Challenger 

-Hum...George?, hésita Marguerite 

-Oui 

-Si on en croit les légendes, on ne peut tuer un loup-garou qu'avec une balle d'argent? donc que faisons-nous si une bête se pointe? Nous jouons à cache-cache? 

-Vous courrez à toute jambe! 

-Très rassurant, ironisa-t-elle avec un peu de frayeur dans la voix. Sur ces mots, ils prirent chacun leur chemin indiqué. Marguerite marchait lentement...seul le clair de lune illuminait ses pas et l'unique bruit qui régnait à présent dans la forêt était le craquement des petites brindilles sous ses bottes. Elle s'arrêta en silence lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette indistincte non loin de sa propre personne. Elle émit un soupir de soulagement en identifiant l'homme... 

-Roxton! 

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, son arme pointée devant lui près à tirer au moindre assaut. Elle lui avait fait l'une de ses peurs! Il en avait été moins d'une pour qu'il ne la tue!  


-Marguerite! Ne refaites plus jamais cela, j'ai presque tiré!, dit-il en baissant son fusil. 

Il se posta face à elle puis glissa une main sur sa joue 

-Tout va bien ? 

Médusée par ce geste d'affection soudain, elle recula d'un pas 

-Oui merci... 

-Aucune trace de Véronica? 

-Non aucune, il fait trop noir pour y voir quoi que ce soit de toute façon!, soupira-t-elle 

Il s'apprêtait à l'aprouver lorsque sans s'aviser le loup-garou s'attaqua au dos de John le mordant à l'épaule gauche. 

-Roxton!!! 

Sous l'effet de panique, Marguerite prit son arme et n'économisa pas les balles. Le loup s'effondra dans un rugissement sourd, elle n'avait pas suivi les conseils de George et s'en félicitait! Au même instant Roxton la prit par le poignet pour l'entraîner beaucoup plus loin. Outre la noiceur, elle arrivait facilement à voir le sang qui imprégnait la chemise de son compagnon. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main tremblante sur le bras blessé et tira sur la chemise afin de voir la blessure. 

-Mon dieu John... 

La morsure était visiblement trop profonde puisqu'on arrivait à voir la chair. Dégoûtée elle détourna les yeux. 

-Il serait préférable de gagner la Tree House, votre morsure est grave... 

-Non, protesta-t-il fermement, si nous bougeons le loup nous repérera, restons ici pour la nuit. 

Pas du tout d'accord avec sa décision, Marguerite souligna 

-Si ce ne sont pas les loups ce seront les raptors qui viendront nous dévorer. 

-Dans ce cas...conclua-t-il en la prenant par la main... 

Il vérifia chaque arbre et en trouva un qui semblait facile à grimper. Il enlaça Marguerite par derrière puis la souleva pour l'aider à monter 

-Mais... 

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, allez, grimpez! 

Elle s'agrippa à une branche et s'installa lentement, Lord Roxton vint la rejoindre ignorant son mal d'épaule. Il s'assit à ses côtés, passa un bras valide autour de ses épaules et ordonna gentiment; 

-Maintenant Miss Krux dormez! 

Dormir...elle prit une profonde inspiration, «cela aide à calmer parait-il», s'écria-t-elle intérieurement, mais comment garder son calme ainsi serrée contre cet homme! Surtout...si elle faisait un mouvement de recul elle tomberait. Pas convaicue de pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit, elle s'accota sur l'épaule droite de Roxton et du chasser son trouble...pas question de lui faire voir à quel point il l'intimidait! Elle réussit cependant à plonger dans un lourd sommeil. 

Véronica, attachée à un rocher énorme, commençait à désespérer. Qui pourrait bien la trouver dans un endroit pareil. La grotte dans laquelle elle reposait s'avérait sombre, lugubre et pour couronner le tout une odeur de moisi circulait sous ses narines! La jeune femme leva la tête aux sons de griffes qui grattaient le sol. Mike se posa devant elle et la reniffla comme si elle n'était qu'une proie dont il attendait le droit de déguster...et à bien y penser ce devait être exactement ce qu'il guettait. 

-Quel bon dîner tu ferais ma très belle, mais je te propose un moyen de te garder en vie, je te mange ou je te mords et tu deviendras comme moi, nous pourrons alors reigner dans la jungle toi et moi. 

Les yeux du jeune homme brillait dans le noir malgré son apparence ideuse. Avec un regard assasin et son sang froid Véronica répliqua 

-Jamais! 

Il poussa un grognement féroce en griffant le mur de pierre sous la frustration. 

-Parfait! dans ces conditions tu devras mourir, par contre je vais en finir avec tes amis avant toi! 

Il sorti sur ces mots la laissant seule dans la pénombre 

-Pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent...supplia-t-elle 

Pendant ce temps Malone continuait ses recherches. Soudainement, le loup-garou apparut devant lui. Ned recula en prenant fébrilement son arme mais le loup se jeta sur lui et parvint à lui faire perdre son fusil. Vu la noirceur, il ne put reprendre son arme donc il referma son poing sur la bête qui ne _vasilla_ pas d'un pouce. Mike sauta de nouveau sur le reporter prêt à le tuer sa gueule grande ouverte lorsque Malone entendit un coup de feu. La bête se laissa tomber contre lui qui le repoussa. 

Challenger se tenait tout près d'un arbre, son _Rifle_ toujours pointé sur sa cible. Il lui fit un signe de tête. 

-Levez-vous! Il ne tardera pas à se reveiller. 

Le jeune homme alla rejoindre George, reconnaissant que le Professeur lui ait sauvé la vie. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage en ce moment était Véronica, il avait une terrible envie de la serrer dans ses bras. 

-Où est Véronica? 

-Je ne sais pas Malone, peut-être Marguerite l'a-t-elle trouvée, mais ce qui est sûr, nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Partons avant que le grand méchant loup ne se réveille, puis du reste, nous avons besoin de nous reposer il est très tard. 

-Mais Véronica.... 

-Ned! On ne pourra rien pour elle si nous sommes morts! Maintenant suivez-moi! 

Le soleil commençait lentement à se montrer le bout du nez, cette journée s'annonçait moins chaude que les précédentes. Marguerite serra davantage John de peur de tomber en réalisant où elle se trouvait...avec un petit soupir nerveux elle examina où en était la blessure de Roxton...celle-ci avait disparu! plus aucune trace! Elle le secoua doucement, assez pour que le chasseur se réveille, toutefois elle dut avoir recours à la parole. 

-Roxton! Aller reveillez-vous! 

-mmh... 

Il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement et la première vision qu'il eut fut le magnifique visage de Marguerite à quelques centimètres du sien. Il donnerait cher pour ouvrir les yeux chaque matin et se retrouver à ses côtés. Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi! Il était question de Marguerite Krux! Malgré le cours de ses pensées il s'entendit dire avec un petit sourire charmeur 

-Vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui. 

Ces simples mots suffirent à Lady Krux, elle se dégagea rapidement en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas, même si ce n'était pas très haut, elle préférait ne pas tomber. 

-Roxton, il n'y a plus de morsure sur votre épaule, jetez un coup d'oeil!, déclara-t-elle calmement. 

Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda son épaule gauche, effectivement plus rien ne marquait son bras, il ne trouva que pour mots; 

-Vous avez raison, elle n'est plus là. 

-Impossible!, se résigna-t-elle avec force 

-Je commence à croire que tout est possible sur ce plateau. 

-Et bien moi j'aurais préféré de loin une explication logique. 

Il fit un sourire désolé, lui aussi était inquiet et probablement plus qu'elle, il voulu répondre, mais une douleur fulgurante le surpris à l'épaule. Il sauta presque de l'arbre et s'accroupit au sol en tenant sa blessure qui s'était volatilisée, plus il serrait, plus sa main prenait de l'ampleur. Il comprit dès lors ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sachant qu'il ne serait plus lui même dans quelques minutes, il cria à Marguerite qui l'avait rejoint; 

-Allez-vous en! c'est évident je...partez! grogna-t-il 

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se mit à fuir le plus loin possible. Elle posa un dernier regard derrière elle, puis lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir où elle mettait les pieds, elle fonça tout droit sur Challenger près de Malone. 

-Marguerite! vous allez bien?, demanda George en l'écartant doucement de ses pieds. 

-Non! en fait tout va mal! J'ai retrouvé John, par contre... 

-Quoi, où est-il?, coupa Ned 

-Vous avez un don vous pour couper la parole! Pour répondre à votre question, il est sans doute dans la forêt en train de dévorer le premier animal venu ou humain.... 

-Soyez donc plus clair Miss Krux, s'impatienta Challenger 

-Roxton est un loup-garou! 

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils tout n'allait pas comme prévu! 

-Je vois, alors écoutez-moi, nous allons regagner la Tree House pour trouver des balles d'argent, je vais faire mon possible pour chercher un remède qui aidera John. 

-Ne perdons pas de temps! 

Ils se mirent en route et atteignirent rapidement la maison dans l'arbre.

Marguerite entra dans la chambre de Roxton, n'ayant rien trouvé dans les autres pièces, elle s'était bien douté que John Roxton le célèbre chasseur possédait au moins une balle en argent, quoi de plus évident! Elle examina la chambre de fond en comble, sans pour autant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Puis en fouillant sous le lit, elle trouva une valise bouclée. La curiosité l'emporta! Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était bien fermée à clé, experte en la matière, elle prit une broche dans ses cheveux et força la serrure. Elle y découvrit une photo de William à laquelle elle porta une grande attention...«Et bien...dire que tu nous a quittés» songea-t-elle tristement. Il y avait un paquet de photo qu'elle feuilleta, elle se portait en majorité sur un bal costumé. Mon dieu! Ce bal costumé que William avait organisé, elle y avait participé. Elle regarda les photo l'une après l'autre, puis s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle; une belle femme, éléguante et distinguée, blonde aux yeux bleus avec des traits raffinés, tout de la jeune femme riche se posait près de John, un sourire béat au lèvre. Exaspérée, Marguerite remarqua une lettre qui accompagnait l'image. Oh certes, elle n'aurait pas dû l'ouvrir, pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle! 

Mon très cher John 

Je pars pour les État-Unis d'Amérique demain, aucune relation ne pourra durer entre nous... tu es toujours parti à l'inconnu! Je sais que tu m'aimes, que tu ferais tout pour rester auprès de moi, mais je suis une femme et je désire fonder une famille; je veux avoir des enfants, me marier, cependant pour l'instant tu ne veux pas de cette vie. De plus, la mort de ton frère, à pour effet sur les gens de me regarder en me pointant du doigt. Je ne peux plus supporter tout cela... 

__

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre ton frère et toi, mais je ne veux pas être mêlée à cette histoire! 

__

Ma décision est prise John.... Je t'ai aimé, pourtant je crois que je mérite mieux non? x.x.x Casandra 

-Sale garce...maugréa Lady Krux, 

que voulait-elle de plus cette femme? Elle avait eu pour elle un homme beau et séduisant...même protecteur et qui plus est riche! Il avait certainement cherché sa liberté à l'époque, quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on sait que bientôt on va tout abandonner pour fonder une famille...John s'était sûrement senti vulnérable, coupable et anéanti après la mort de son frère, or cette femme l'avait laissé tombé pour son _je, me, moi._ Révoltée, elle plia la lettre pour la lancer dans la valise...un éclat métallique attira son attention, des balles en argent! Fier de sa trouvaille, elle referma la valise et au même instant Malone montait les escaliers 

-Marguerite? 

Elle replaça la valise illico sous le lit, puis se leva d'un bond en affichant un air innocent lorsque Ned arriva dans la chambre. 

-J'ai déniché des balles d'argent dans sa chambre..... 

Malone la regarda en essayant de discerner ce qu'elle cachait, car elle dissimulait quelque chose, cela se voyait dans sa figure, cependant il resta silencieux pour ne pas provoquer une dispute. 

-Parfait, alors dépêchons-nous! George et moi avons trouvé une balle chacun, si nous voyons Mike nous devrons tirer, pour ce qui est de Roxton, allons nous renseigner auprès de Challenger. 

Elle hocha la tête. 

-Malone, commença doucement lady Krux, je pourrais vous posez une question? 

-Allez-y, répondit-il curieux 

-Roxton...est-il...marié?, demanda-t-elle en mâchant bien ses mots afin de ne pas formuler une phrase qui la trahirait. 

Le reporter émit un petit rire qu'il exagéra 

-Vous êtes bien la première à ne pas révéler quoique ce soit à propos de votre vie antérieure...néanmoins si vous êtes inquiète pour votre avenir avec lui... non Roxton n'as jamais été marié, fiancé uniquement. 

Elle le fusilla du regard, jamais oh grand jamais, elle n'envisagerait un avenir possible avec Lord John Roxton! Ils était trop différents, et en partie à cause d'elle et de son foutu mariage! Elle suivit Malone au bas de la Tree House où il retrouvèrent 

Challenger qui se mit aussitôt à établir son plan d'attaque; 

-J'ai trouvé le moyen de sauver Roxton, j'ai confectionné une potion, que vous allez verser sur la balle avant de tirer. La balle devra pénétrer l'épaule gauche de John, cela devrait faire disparaître l'emprise du loup qui est en lui. Nous utiliserons une autre de nos balles d'argent pour éliminer Mike! 

Tous les trois se mirent en route, durant le trajet, Challenger élaborait un plan, Malone s'inquiétait pour Véronica tout en imaginant un superbe article qui lui rapporterait gros, et Marguerite comme à l'habitude. La fraîcheur de la journée les surprenait, pourtant il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel annonçant une mauvaise température. Croyant qu'ils n'allaient jamais aboutir à leur but, Ned et Miss Krux s'assirent sur un rocher. 

-Mais que faites-vous? interrogea Challenger à l'adresse des deux paresseux...Bien sûr Malone aurait bien aimé continuer mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus! Tandis que 

Marguerite, elle, n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'avancer. 

-On se repose! Il n'y aucune trace ici, répliqua-t-elle 

-Et cette caverne au loin, ce n'est rien? 

Malone tourna les yeux vers l'endoit en question, puis se leva rapidement et se mit a courir vers la grotte. 

Marguerite dut se résoudre à les suivre presque déçue de ne pas pouvoir reposer ses pieds qui criaient de douleur. 

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la caverne lugubre. Malone les attendait à l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent Véronica, contre un rocher, attachée solidement. 

-Véronica!, cria Ned en allant la détacher sans plus hésiter 

La jeune femme le regarda avec ses yeux plein de gratitude et tellement heureuse qu'il soit en vie après les menaces que Mike avait faites 

-Merci Ned 

Elle l'embrassa tendrement d'un baiser plus qu'amical! Ce fut Marguerite qui rompit le charme avec ses sarcasmes 

-Vraiment tout cela est très romantique, mais vous fêterez vos retrouvailles plus tard d'accord? 

Les deux tourtereaux n'ajoutèrent aucun comentaire, toutefois un sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres. 

Mike entra sans crier garde dans la grotte, Challenger ne prit aucune chance. Il chargea son arme et tira. La balle toucha la tête de la bête. 

-Attention Marguerite! Trempez vos balles dans ceci, dit George en lui lançant un flacon, n'oubliez pas de viser l'épaule gauche! 

Elle s'exécuta, pourquoi fallait-il au juste que ce soit elle qui doive tirer sur John! Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir sur le pourquoi que Roxton pénétra dans la caverne. Elle pointa son arme vis à vis l'épaule de John. Elle tremblait légèrement, mais son obstination à ne pas démontrer sa faiblesse fit qu'elle tira avec succès. Le chasseur bascula et tomba au sol. son corps redevint normal et sa respiration régulière. Elle se précipita vers lui pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Si elle avait obéit à ses pulsions, elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Malgré son manque de tacte vis à vis cet homme et toutes ses résolutions, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'être fait du sang d'encre pour lui! Elle se contenta de passer une main dans les cheveux de John. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux avec un irrésistible sourire en coin. 

-Franchement, je ne me lasserai jamais de me réveiller en vous voyant, déclara-t-il mi-taquin, mi-sérieux. 

Ah! ce sourire comme elle aurait aimé l'effacer, mais elle lui rendit son sourire beaucoup trop heureuse qu'il se porte bien pour lui faire une remarque désobligeante. 

Challenger regardait la scène, dieu que ces deux êtres pouvaient être entêtés! Il savait très bien ce qui se passait, non seulement entre Marguerite et Roxton mais aussi entre Véronica et Malone....qui aurait cru que cette expédition aurait fait chavirer des coeurs? Surtout celui du grand chasseur reconnu comme étant le coureur de ces dames. Ned et la jeune blonde avait aussi remarqué la tension qui régnait tout près... 

Marguerite et Roxton finirent par se redresser. Ils se retournèrent brusquement en entendant des éclats de rire. 

-Qui a-t-il de si drôle?, demandèrent-ils sérieusement en marchant vers les trois aventuriers. 

-Aucun, assura Véronica en échapant un petit rire. 

-Alors, nous pouvons sortir!, dit Lady Krux sèchement...


	4. Halloween

Chapitre 4: _«Halloween»_

Le lendemain dans la Tree House, tout était d'un calme apaisant. Marguerite lisait un _Sherlock Holmes _que Malone lui avait prêté, assise sur un sofa très confortable, Roxton bavardait gaiement avec Challenger dans la cuisine et Véronica faisait les yeux doux à Ned, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, dans la salle de séjour face à Miss Krux. Celle-ci leva la tête de son bouquin pour déclarer soudainement; 

-Nous sommes le trente octobre, demain c'est Halloween. 

-Et alors?, demanda Lord Roxton en tournant la tête vers elle, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de vous déguiser? 

Elle le scruta avec des yeux féroces, puis reprit 

-Ce n'était qu'une observation, rien de plus.... 

Sur ce elle replongea son nez dans le livre, ne donnant pas à John le plaisir de lui répondre. 

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de dîner, Marguerite monta dans sa chambre et découvrit une enveloppe sur son lit, à son nom. Elle fixa l'enveloppe interloquée, puis l'ouvrit. 

Cher Marguerite Krux 

__

Nous avons la fierté de vous inviter à notre soirée d'Halloween, venez déguisée et au plaisir de vous rencontrer. 

__

Ps: une carte vous indiquera le chemin de mon château. 

__

Éric 

Elle fouilla dans l'enveloppe et trouva la carte en question, qui pouvait donc l'inviter? Elle croyait plutôt à une plaisanterie de Roxton qu'à une invitation pour une soirée d'Halloween! Elle sortit presque rageusement de sa chambre et alla rejoindre le petit groupe autour de la table qui la fixait avec des yeux acusateurs 

-Quoi!, s'exclama-t-elle, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai écrit ces lettres? non ne dites rien! détrompez-vous, même si je trouve tout cela assez amusant, je n'ai pas écrit tout cela!, se défendit-elle en lançant des élairs à John Roxton 

-Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux ma chère, je n'ai pas écrit ces lettres. 

-Qui cela peut bien être, puisque les deux seuls suspects sont éliminés?, ria Malone 

Marguerite haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. 

-Qu'allons-nous faire?, demanda George 

-Moi je vais y aller, décida Lady Krux visiblement insouciante des dangers à assister à une soirée avec des gens qu'aucun d'eux connaissaient. 

-Nous allons vous accompagner, ordonna Challenger en s'adressant ainsi à Roxton, Malone et Véronica. 

-Qui y sera...des hommes singes? Sérieusement pourquoi irions-nous là-bas?, s'opposa John. 

-Ne venez pas, si c'est ce que vous désirez, moi et Véronica auront peut-être la chance de rencontrer de parfaits gentlemen dans cette foutu jungle!, ironisa Marguerite. 

-Bon...dans ce cas je ne veux pas manquer ça....je vous suis votre altesse 

Vraiment il était certain de se mettre dans un guêpier! C'était trop étrange...un château ou une demeure au beau milieu de nulle part, une invitation à un bal costumé....pourquoi allait-il avec eux? Pour veiller à ce que rien ne leur arrive ou surveiller Marguerite et ses petites manigances? 

-Je vous souhaite une belle fin de soirée, dit la jeune blonde distraitement. 

-Pourquoi? Questionna le reporter où la déception marquait son visage. 

Marguerite attrapa Véronica par le poignet pour la diriger vers sa chambre. 

-Pour quelle raison vous ne venez pas avec nous? 

-Et bien je trouve cela ridicule! Roxtonn a raison vous savez, c'est probablement un piège....puis je n'ai pas de déguisement qui convient.... 

-Je vois....trouvez-vous une autre défaite que le danger! Puis pour ce qui est d'un costume.... 

Elle ouvrit un coffre, près de sa commode, en sorti deux robes et en tendit une à la jeune femme. 

-Elle sera peut-être un peu juste, mais elle vous ira comme un gant...donc vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous esquiver... 

Véronica saisit la robe et la regarda d'un air étonné. 

-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle, 

La robe de Marguerite était magnifique, une robe médiévale du temps des filles du roi, d'une couleur noire et rouge, tout à fait à son image. Des lacets noirs s'entrecroisaient de sa taille au haut de sa poitrine sur le tissu rouge. Celle de la jeune blonde ressemblait fort à la robe de Lady Krux, excepté les couleurs bleu marine et bleu pâle. Elles se coiffèrent mutuellement. Marguerite décida de remonter la tignasse blonde de la jeune femme en y laissant s'échapper des boucles totalement rebelles autour de son visage. Véronica, elle, remonta quelques cheveux au-dessus de la tête de Marguerite y laissant, de ce fait, la majorité de ses cheveux lousses. Elle conclua sa coiffure d'une pince argentée. Par la suite, elles se maquillèrent finement, fières du résultat, elles se regardèrent devant la glace.

-On ne vous reconnait plus ma chère, déclara malicieusement Marguerite, Allez! il est temps d'aller vous pavaner devant Malone. Sur ces derniers mots, elle poussa Véronica hors de sa chambre.

Les trois hommes attendaient les deux jeunes femmes avec une pointe d'impatience, face à l'élévateur. John avança avec un petit soupir...il se figea net, le souffle coupé en voyant Marguerite descendre les escaliers et se poser face à lui. Jamais, il n'avait vu pareille femme, belle, séduisante et distinguée. Pourtant elle inspirait aussi cette force vitale dans ses regards et sa façon d'agir, elle ressemblait à une déesse....ou une démone? Il bouscula ses pensés, mais ne pu détacher les yeux de Mrs Krux. Et s'en fut de même pour Malone qui souriait à Véronica en essayant de ne pas démontrer sa fascination! Marguerite, comme à l'accoutumé, rompit la magie qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Vous allez me détailler de cette façon pendant combien de temps, John Roxton? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton arrogant.

-Vous savez...vous êtes merveilleuse..., s'entendit murmurer le chasseur, ça n'avait pas été là la phrase qu'il avait espéré sortir, il aurait été de son habitude d'affirmer plutôt; «il est rare de rencontrer une aussi belle Lady que vous dans les alentours.»

Marguerite, elle même n'était plus très convaincue de pouvoir détourner les yeux de John. Habillé d'un smoking très éléguant et d'une chemise blanche, accentué d'un noeud papillon, il était tout simplement beau à damner un dieu. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'une seule approche de sa part, pour qu'elle se jete à son cou! «Non, mais pour qui te prends-tu Marguerite Krux! il n'est pas question que tu te mettes dans tout ces états pour si peu!»

Véronica et Malone parlaient gentiment. Le jeune reporter et Challenger portaient un toxedo noir. George, quelque peu agacé d'assister à leur yeux doux, s'impatienta.

-La soirée est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

Les petits couples se tournèrent avec un petit sourire d'excuse et partirent dans le chemin indiqué sur la carte. Lorsqu'enfin, non très loin de la Tree House, logeait un magnifique château. Marguerite fut la première, aidée de Challenger, à ouvrir la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense demeure qui s'ouvrait sur la salle de bal où des millers d'aristocrates bien vêtus évoluaient sur la piste. Tout cela semblait irréel, puisqu'ils se situaient dans la jungle! Un grand buffet froid servait d'entrée avant le repas principal, installé sur le côté du mur de pierre. Malone invita Véronica à danser, comme si c'aurait été la chose la plus évidente au monde. Challenger préféra laisser Marguerite et Roxton en tête à tête, figé l'un en face de l'autre, pour aller vers le buffet. Lord Roxton prit un air faussement solennel, s'inclina légèrement et demanda

-Auriez-vous...

Un homme s'interposa entre lui et sa conquête, se pencha devant «sa» Marguerite pour lui demander sans se soucier qu'il était là!

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, belle demoiselle?

La demoiselle en question, du faire un grand effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle leva la tête vers John et une envie soudaine de jouer avec le feu l'incita à répondre d'une voix mielleuse, avec un petit sourire qu'elle tenta de rendre désinvolte vis-à-vis le chasseur qui la dérobait du regard.

-Oui avec plaisir.

Donc, elle s'enfuit sur la piste laissant Roxton derrière elle. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil presque satisfait...Oh non, elle n'allait pas gagner! Il songea un moment à inviter une femme pour la rendre jalouse, mais lorqu'il vit l'étranger se pencher pour caresser le visage de Marguerite, ce fut plus fort que lui! Il retrouva la jeune femme et son chanteur de pomme qui se penchait maintenant pour l'embrasser. Il cogna férocement sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Pourais-je emprunter votre cavalière?

L'homme n'eut pas le choix de d'acquiescer poliment en voyant les yeux assasins que lui lançait Roxton. Il partit lentement en laissant la place à John qui enlaça la taille de sa compagne.

-À quoi jouez-vous dites moi?, questionna-t-il 

Il était beaucoup trop près!!! et elle était trop bouleversée à cette seule étreinte...elle ignora la question en enchaînant les pas de danse, valait mieux se concentrer uniquement sur cela et pas sur autre chose...comme le corps de John à....

-Aie!, s'écria-t-elle en remarquant qu'il venait de lui écraser les orteils pour attirer son attention.

-Marguerite? j'aimerais être au courant de vos petits jeux.

-Moi...jouer? franchement je ne faisais que danser avec un parfait gentleman contrairement à vous, se moqua-t-elle, de plus vous l'avez fait fuir, que puis-je faire si vous êtes....jaloux!

Au son de ses propres paroles, elle effaça son sourire malicieux et le regarda dans les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, rien de plus, elle crut un instant au sens de sa phrase, peut-être que John Roxton était réellement jaloux, peut-être ressentait-il plus qu'une attirance physique à son égard. Elle enleva tout espoir de son esprit, puis reprit avec arrogance;

-John je ne vous appartiens pas , je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît, par l'occurence, de danser et d'embrasser celui que je désire.

Elle avait encore tout gâché se maudit-elle intérieurement en apercevant le visage de Roxton s'assombrir!

-Oh, j'en suis conscient mon coeur, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous voulais pour moi et moi seul? Sachez que je peux trouver une femme beaucoup mieux que vous, moins arrogante et vaniteuse!, mentit-il

Elle se défit de leur étreinte qui devenait plus langoureuse, comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle le défia du regard

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé!, cria-t-elle un peu trop fort en partant blessée sachant qu'elle avait cherché la bataille. Elle alla rejoindre le buffet et s'assit sur une chaise, son visage plongé entre ses mains pour essayer de se calmer. Elle l'avait mérité non? alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal?

Un homme vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à ses côtés et demanda

-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas?

-mmh....mmh, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très ravie...

Elle leva la tête pour faire face à cet inconnu qui tentait d'engendrer une conversation avec elle. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise en croisant le visage de l'homme, il était beau à couper le souffle. Des mèches noires dansaient sur son front, dissimulant presque ses yeux couleur d'océan. Il était bien bâti et assez grand. Il n'était pas aussi séduisant que John, mais il en valait le coup d'oeil. «Tu ne pourrais pas, ne serais-ce qu'une minute oublier Lord Roxton!» se fâchat une petite voix au fond d'elle.

-Je...non...disons que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec une certaine personne...quoi que, ce n'est pas nouveau, soupira-t-elle

-Si vous voulez que je fasse quoique ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à demander et je le ferai, on refuse mal des faveurs à une aussi belle femme que vous.

Marguerite sourit, mais ne su trop quoi répondre...plein de plans machiavéliques trotaient dans petite tête, sauf qu'elle ne crut pas bon de les mettre en oeuvre... Roxton la méprisait assez comme cela!

-Si votre coeur n'est pas trop blessé, puis-je vous demander de danser? s'enquit l'homme avec un ton poétique

Cet individu était beau parleur...beau oui!!!, pensa Marguerite, puis que risquait-t-elle, si ce n'était que des regards jaloux de la part de son très cher John! Il allait vite regretter de l'avoir remise à sa place celui-là!

-Je veux bien danser avec vous, cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir, affirma-t-elle.

L'étranger lui tendit la main et ils se levèrent ensemble pour s'avancer vers la piste.

-J'oublais, s'excusa l'homme, je me nomme Éric, puis-je savoir le vôtre?

-Marguerite...Éric, est-ce vous qui avez envoyé les lettres d'invitation?

-Exactement.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour connaître nos noms et la Tree House?

-Secret, murmura-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Il cachait quelque chose, elle parvenait à découvrir facilement les menteurs et même si le prétendu Éric était beau, il mentait...très bien aussi. Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, elle lui arracherait la vérité plus tard.

Roxton aperçut, en tourna la tête vers les danseur, Marguerite dans les bras d'un homme encore une fois...pourtant, elle semblait différente, heureuse et captivée par l'inconnu. John dut se contenir pour ne pas agir comme un homme des cavernes; cogner l'étranger avec une massue et traîner sa bien-aimée par les cheveux. Il inspira lentement et tourna son esprit vers ce bal...c'était trop étrange de voir des gens classiques danser comme dans les congrès de Londres...tout cela n'avait pas de sens! Il avait d'ailleurs pour devise « lorsque que c'est trop beau pour être vrai cela cache quelque chose.» Il soupira, puis alla rejoindre Challenger debout devant le buffet.

Lorsque l'orchestre s'arrêta, tous passèrent à la seconde salle où se trouvait une magnifique table à manger bien garnie. Éric conduisit sa cavalière à la table des maîtres, située sur une plate-forme éloignée des autres.

Véronica et Malone étaient assis, accompagnés de Challenger et le délaissé Roxton, sans parler, bien entendu, des centaines de personnes qui bavardaient en dégustant leurs plats. Véronica remarqua rapidement Marguerite agir un peu plus loin et demanda au journaliste

-Que fait-elle?

-Aucune idée, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle semble prendre plaisir à cette soirée, dit-il en pointant du doigt Lady Krux qui se levait pour porter un baiser sur la joue d'Éric.

Elle jouait plutôt avec John...il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour le comprendre. 

La jeune blonde éclata de rire.

-Si je me trouvais face à un homme pareil, je réagirais sûrement de cette façon.

Ned lui fit une grimace de désappointement, puis baissa le nez dans sa nourriture.

Marguerite sentit le regard grave d'Éric se poser sur elle et leva la tête avec l'intention de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ouvrit la bouche

-Je dois vous avouer une chose, puisque je tiens à vous et que je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'aimerais que vous quittiez immédiatement les lieux après la soirée et que vous laissiez vos amis.

Confuse, Marguerite ne comprenait plus tout à fait la situation.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Car ce château est hanté par un démon, chaque personne que vous voyez ici ne sont qu'illusion...des esprits qui ont prit une forme humaine, au douxième coup de minuit ils disparaîtront. Moi je suis le serviteur du démon et je devais inviter des humains afin qu'il procède à un rituel d'Halloween, mais les seules personnes que j'ai pu trouver sont vous et vos amis! Je ne veux pour rien au monde que vous soyiez impliquée dans tout cela et encore moins...tuée. Alors partez après la cérémonie, je vous en prie, je me ferai punir, mais ce n'est rien que de vous perdre. Vous êtes tous prisonniers ici...venez, suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Marguerite du trouver tout le courage de sa personne pour ne pas courir rejoindre Roxton, Malone, Challenger et Véronica! Elle fixa Éric ne sachant trop comment réagir. Elle vit une lueur d'inquiétude traverser les yeux bleus du serviteur, donc elle le suivit. Il la conduisit à l'étage du château où longeait un long couloir sans fin avec plusieurs portes sur l'aile Est et Ouest. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre médiévale avec des bureaux de bois ancien, un grand lit à baldaquin et une grande fenêtre donnant sur toute la jungle. La lune reflétait près du lit qui était couvert de pétales de rose. Tout du décor follement romanesque. Derrière un bureau, il lui désigna un passage secret assez étroit.

-Lorsque minuit sonnera, c'est-à-dire dans deux heures, prenez ce passage qui vous mènera à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme subjuguée par le décor de la chambre tourna brusquement la tête.

-Pensez-vous sérieusement que je serais heureuse toute seule au beau milieu de la jungle!, s'écria-t-elle furieuse

-Marguerite ne vous fâchez pas...vous préférez mourir?

-non

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front puis murmura

-J'essaierai de vous rejoindre ma très chère.

Même si cet homme était beau, elle se fichait éperdument de lui! Elle avait voulu jusqu'ici démontrer à Roxton qu'elle était loin d'être une femme de qui on obtient tout ce que l'on veut. Elle n'était pas prête à abandonner John pour cet homme si séduisant...malgré que...Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque Éric se pencha pour l'embrasser...coment résister. Elle répondit à son baiser et agit machinalement en comparant Roxton et Éric, pendant que celui-ci la déposait sur le lit.

En cet instant Roxton vérifiait les lieux après s'être aperçu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir du château...Il ouvrit une seconde porte où Marguerite et son cavalier de la soirée semblait s'amuser! Son coeur fit trois tours en voyant Miss Krux dans les bras de cet étranger, c'est à peine s'il ne faisait pas un infarctus! Il aurait volontiers tiré cet homme du lit pour lui faire voir qu'il marchait sur son territoire. Toutefois, il contrôla son envie de tuer et déclara sèchement.

-J'espère ne pas vous déranger Marguerite. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, j'aimerais vous dire un mot.

La jeune femme sursauta et lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir dans quelle situation elle s'était mise...Oh... jamais elle n'aurait été plus loin avec Éric, mais puisqu'elle en était-là valait mieux jouer le jeux! Donc elle regarda Éric qui avait l'air d'un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise, pas étonnant étant donné les regards meurtriers de John...elle dut contenir un sourire même si tout cela n'avait rien d'amusant...

Roxton sortit férocement en claquant la porte, jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux, jaloux, prêt à tuer! De toutes les femmes au monde pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Marguerite qui réveille en lui des sentiments qui jusqu'ici n'avait aucunement fait surface? Il connaissait cette femme depuis presque deux ans et il ne pouvait quasiment pas l'approcher, tandis que cet homme, cet étranger avait obtenu d'elle plus que lui en deux, trois heures! Il serait capable d'attendre toute une vie pour lui faire perdre ses résistances, mais jusque-là pourquoi lui rendait-elle la vie impossible! Il se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux...cela ne lui ressemblait guère d'être dans un état pareil pour une femme! Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait désormait gagné une place importante dans sa vie depuis quelques mois. Finalement...il était inconsciemment amoureux de Lady Marguerite Krux.

Marguerite finit par se dégager d'Éric et sauta à pieds joints du lit.

-Écoutez Éric, je suis désolée, j'étais complètement ailleurs...vous me connaissez mal, même si ce n'est pas la grande amitié entre moi, Roxton et les autres, je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser avec le diable.

-Je comprends très bien, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-À vous de décider si vous voulez vous enfuir avec nous, maintenant une chose de réglée, excusez-moi, mais je dois parler avec John.

Avant qu'elle n'eut tourné les talons, Éric posa une question

-Qu'y a-t-il entre Roxton et vous?

-Roxton et moi?, ria-t-elle, rien si ce n'est qu'une hostilité réciproque...« Oui tente de te mentir à toi-même, Marguerite Krux! »

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, cependant avec son comportement, on pourrait croire qu'il est amoureux.

Roxton épris d'elle? et quoi encore? Certes, ils étaient très attirés l'un vers l'autre, mais envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une relation à court terme, s'était voué àl'échec!

-Vous vous trompez...,finit-elle par dire fermement.

Il lui fit un sourire sceptique, puis ils sortirent de la chambre pour retrouver Roxton qui les attendait au bout du couloir. Une fois devant lui, le chasseur maugréa

-J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul Marguerite.

Comme elle ne cillait pas, John la prit par le poignet pour l'amener dans un coin isolé, où il la plaqua au mur.

-...Roxton!, récria-t-elle un peu moins fière à présent.

-Maintenant ça suffit!, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang? Vous avez perdu la tête?, cria-t-il sous la colère, dites moi ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas entré?

-Calmez-vous! Je ne faisais rien de mal!

-Me calmer?!?

-John vous exagérez...je n'ai pas commis de crime que je sache!

-Non...mais vous avez essayé toute la soirée de me rendre jaloux...pourquoi? J'en ai aucune idée, mais pour cela, vous n'étiez pas obligée d'agir comme...une traînée! Vous auriez pu être plus modeste! Vous connaissez cet homme depuis combien de temps? deux heures, trois, tout ou plus! et vous étiez sur le point de coucher avec lui! 

Ses mots avait dépassé ses pensés...il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour son comportement et s'expliquer plus calmement, mais elle le gifla avec un regard remplit de haine...il l'avait mérité et il le savait, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi furieuse. 

-Une traînée?!?, hurla-t-elle rageusement, vous me prenez pour qui, Lord Roxton? allez faire un sermon à quelqu'un d'autre! Vous me connaissez très mal...c'est vrai j'ai joué avec le feu aujourd'hui...mais vous n'êtes pas placé pour dicter ma conduite! Je n'avais pas l'intention de me jeter dans les bras d'Éric, si cela peut vous rassurer...vous êtes entré au mauvais moment!

Elle n'avait pu jouer la comédie plus longtemps...peut-être l'avait-t-elle cherché, néanmoins il aurait pu se dispenser de cette remarque! Ce qu'elle supportait mal d'un homme c'était bien qu'il la juge sans fondement. C'est vrai, elle agissait souvent sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes et elle aimait vivre ainsi...par contre John n'avait aucun droit sur sa personne!

Avant que Marguerite ne lui envoie cette fois un coup de poing, Roxton la libéra et elle s'enfuit d'une démarche déterminée vers Éric. Il avait été stupide! N'ayant d'autre choix que de la suivre il la suivit d'un pas lent. S'il avait perdu le peu que Marguerite lui avait donné, son amitié, la faute était sur les épaules d'Éric! Alors en silence il ne put s'empêcher de défier Éric du regard.

-Il est bientôt minuit, maugréa Lady Krux

Éric regarda sa montre...Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes! Autant faire échapper les amis de Marguerite aussi...

-Bon...allez chercher vos amis...

-Pourquoi?, questionna Roxton légèrement confus

-Je vous raconterai plus tard, retorqua la jeune femme sèchement

Ils descendirent de l'étage et se séparèrent. Roxton retrouva le Professeur, puis 

Marguerite, Véronica et Malone. Ils se rejoignirent dans la chambre du haut, mais le deuxième coup de minuit sonna. Le serviteur baissa gravement la tête.

-Je suis désolé nous sommes arrivés trop tard...

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe?, demanda Malone complètement ignorant.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Des grilles de fer se refermèrent sur toutes les fenêtres du château, ainsi que tous les passages.

-Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour vous...les esprits jouerons avec vos corps, ensuite le démon vous tuera.

-Oh seulement cela? ça pourrait être pire, assura Roxton ironique.

-Y a-t-il un autre moyen de s'échapper?, interrogea la jeune blonde.

-Peut-être...il faut que vous surviviez jusqu'à demain

-De mieux en mieux...souffla le chasseur

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, encouragea Véronica en ignorant les propos de John.

-Je propose de fouiller le château!, décida Challenger, il fallait bien bouger pour trouver un moyen de sortir de ce château vivant! Roxton, Marguerite, vous vérifierez cet étage avec Éric, tandis que moi, Véronica et Malone iront dans les dongeons.

-Entendu George, approuva John Roxton.

Il se séparèrent rapidement. Le château s'était assombri, depuis minuit et le silence qui y reignait avait de quoi rendre fou. Marguerite frissona, elle était glacée! Elle ralentit le pas...une sensation désagréable la traversa, comme un vent glacial transperçant son être. Elle s'arrêta, puis ferma les yeux.

-Marguerite tout va bien?, s'enquit Roxton en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Oui je vais très bien...

-Écoutez Roxton, je dois vous laisser explorer seul...le démon est sûrement à ma recherche.

Le chasseur resta silencieux et regarda avec joie Éric rebrousser chemin. Ils marchèrent sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes en vérifiant plusieurs chambres, lorsque Marguerite se posa devant lui et l'arrêta en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il Marguerite?

-Suivez-moi John, murmura-t-elle, en descendant une main le long de son bras pour prendre doucement la sienne.

-Décidément, je ne vous suis plus.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit doucement.

-Chut....

Il la suivit sans un mot dans une chambre qui en déduit être celle des maîtres. La belle Lady se tourna une seconde fois vers lui, s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage et l'embrassa avec une telle passion qu'il en perdit la notion du temps. Il l'enlaça fougueusement pour répondre à son baiser...Il ne sut trop quand, ni comment, mais elle lui enleva sa chemise en quelques secondes et se retrouva un peu plus loin sur le sol. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il recula, s'arrachant ainsi au rêve qui avait hanté ses nuits pour la pousser doucement.

-Marguerite vous n'êtes pas vous-même! Ce ne peut pas être vous

-Voyons Roxton! De quoi diable parlez-vous?

-Vous ne pouvez pas être Marguerite, répéta-t-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

-Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre, se borna celle-ci.

-Non...mais tout ce que je sais est que Marguerite n'agirait pas de cette façon, surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous avez raison, avoua enfin l'esprit, je ne suis pas Marguerite, je me suis toutefois bien amusé. De plus il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas intégré un corps. Et vous embrassez comme un dieu!

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Marguerite l'amusait énormément.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait nécessaire de me rendre la _vraie_ Marguerite?

-Vraiment? vous le voulez? alors parfait! Par contre je dois vous prévenir, tous les esprit ne seront pas aussi conciliants! C'est bien parce que vous me faites craquer. Je vous rend _votre _Marguerite.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit du corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci bascula vers l'arrière sous le choc et John la retint rapidement pour qu'elle n'heurte pas le sol. 

Acrochée aux épaules nues de Roxton, elle mit quelques secondes à recouvrir ses esprits et à s'apercevoir dans quelle position elle était placée. Elle se remémora la dispute qu'ils avaient eu et cela suffit à la faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

-Que faites-vous sans chemise Lord Roxton?, demanda-t-elle sèchement même si ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait beaucoup!

-Il faisait terriblement chaud dans cette chambre en votre compagnie, répondit-il de cette voix trop moqueuse.

-Très drôle, railla-t-elle, mais ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que je ne me souviens plus de vous avoir accompagné ici justement!

-En effet, puisque vous êtiez possédée par un esprit.

-Par...vous n'êtes pas sérieux John!

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi mentirais-je?

-Mon dieu...il faut absolument s'évader de ce château!

Lorsque Marguerite tourna les talons, il la saisit doucement par le bras. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui adresse ses excuses. Bien qu'elle faisait l'indépendante, il l'avait blessée et il le regrettait.

-Marguerite, pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux qui trahissaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle haussa les épaules

-Ça va aller, je l'ai mérité. Je prenais un malin plaisir à vous rendre furieux et j'avais mes torts, mais à l'avenir réfléchissez deux fois avant de parler!

Roxton sourit, puis glissa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres, dit-il

-Bonne idée!

Véronica, Malone et Challenger marchaient lentement dans un sous-sol sinueux où se situaient les donjons. Des armures de chevalier longeaient le couloir de gauche et celui de droite, des prisons.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, murmura Véronica avec un pressentiment qui ne promettait rien de bon.

Un courant d'air froid les fit frissonner. Challenger qui examinait les lieux fut pris d'une longue secousse et plongea ailleurs dans son esprit. Il prit une grande lance métallique que tenait l'un des chevaliers de fer et la lança sur Malone.

-Ned!!!, cria Véronica

Le jeune reporter se retourna et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter tout à fait la lance, celle-ci atterrit dans son épaule. Il la retira avec un cri de douleur, puis esquiva la seconde attaque de Challenger.

-George, qu'est-ce qui vous prend!!!!, hurla-t-il en évitant un coup de chaîne que tenait le scientifique.

Véronica, déroutée par ce changement de comportement, empoigna le casque d'un chevalier et cria à la vue d'une tête de mort. Le coeur battant, elle se rua sur Challenger et l'assomma d'un bon coup.

-Bien joué!, remercia Malone en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-On fête quoi ici, Neddy-Boy, taquina Roxton en s'approchant.

-Rien, souffla Malone entre deux respirations et en s'écartant légèrement de la jolie blonde, Challenger n'était pas lui-même.

L'accusé ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et se frotta la nuque.

-Que s'est-t-il passé?, demanda George

Ned et Véronica reculèrent de peur qu'il les attaque encore une fois. Pour répondre à la pauvre question de Challenger, Marguerite haussa les épaules et dit posément:

-D'après ce que Malone dit, je crois que c'était le tour d'un esprit.

Les barreaux de fer près des cellules cédèrent subitement faisant place à une bête énorme munie d'ailes gigantesques et des yeux rouges. Elle ressemblait fort aux dessins que se faisaient les hommes d'antan des démons sanguinaires. Éric marchait lentement au côté du démon la tête baissée. Une voix caverneuse les fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

-Occupe-toi de cet homme et de cette femme, je prends les trois autres, dit-il en pointant Véronica, Malone et Challenger de ses yeux couleur sang.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai d'autre choix, s'excusa piteusement Éric à l'avis de 

Marguerite en courant, couteau en main, vers Roxton...

Le diable, lui, se mit à la poursuite de ses proies qui essayaient au mieux de lui échapper. Sans perdre une seconde le monstre s'envola tenant Véronica entre ses griffes. Légèrement paniqué, Malone empoigna ce qu'il y avait à proximité. Une lance de chevalier. Même s'il n'était pas le meilleur lanceur de javelot, il l'envoya de toutes ses forces. Elle entra dans une aile de la bête qui poussa un cri strident, pour ensuite lâcher Véronica. Ned tenta de rattraper la jeune femme, mais celle-ci tomba lourdement sur lui. Challenger se précipita à leur rencontre pour les aider à se relever. Le démon avait disparu.

Roxton et Éric se battaient férocement avec une énergie presque incroyable. Le «Match» n'était cependant pas loyal. Le serviteur ne cessait de balancer son couteau devant le chasseur. Marguerite qui regardait le combat en se rongeant _presque_ les ongles, ne pouvait plus supporter de les regarder.

-Éric, John!!! Arrêtez!!!!, cria-t-elle d'une voix déterminée en avançant à quelques pas d'eux. 

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux me permettre de désobéir à mon maître. Il n'y a que vous qui aurez la vie sauve.

Habituellement cette remarque aurait suffit à Marguerite, mais la vie d'eux tous l'importait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Roxton la fixait hésitant. Ces quelques secondes perdues, Éric en profita! Il lança le couteau en direction de son combattant. Marguerite, sans réfléchir, poussa John et reçut le couteau à sa place un peu au-dessus du ventre. Elle resta debout hébétée, puis vacilla.

-Marguerite!!!, crièrent les deux hommes en se précipitant près d'elle. Roxton la tint dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, et posa la tête de la jeune femme délicatement sur ses genoux. La gorge serrée il articula:

-Marguerite...Bon sang pourquoi as-tu fait cela!

Lady Krux ne répondit rien en soutenant son regard triste.

-Marguerite...s'il te plait parle moi...

Au moment où il se rendait compte que cette femme avait de l'importance comme personne d'autre pour lui, il fallait que tout cela arrive! La vie ne voulait vraiment pas le ménager!

-Me pardonnes-tu de t'avoir fait subir la pire année de ta vie?, demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Ses yeux bleu-vert exprimaient une tristesse différente. La peine de savoir qu'elle allait tout perdre, la frayeur de voir que sa vie finissait de cette façon, sans avoir vraiment vécu le bonheur. Une larme coula sur sa joue et murmura dans un souffle inaudible trois mots en Grec avant de fermer les yeux...

Accablé, Roxton serra Lady Krux étroitement contre son épaule. 

-Marguerite…ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas admettre que la jeune femme soit morte…Il n'imaginait pas du tout revenir à Londres sans elle.

Éric regardait tristement John et Marguerite sans trouver de mot…que pouvait-il dire si ce n'était qu'il regrettait. Il avait très bien compris les derniers mots de la belle 

Lady et ceux-ci lui enlevaient tout espoir de la conquérir si jamais elle ne périssait pas…

Voyant Challenger s'avancer auprès de Marguerite, Roxton la redéposa sur ses genoux. Le visionnaire déclara sinistrement en tâtant son pou :

-Son cœur bat encore, elle est pour l'instant évanouie, mais d'ici trente minutes tout au plus, elle fera une hémorragie interne…

-Que pouvons-nous faire?, implora John d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre détachée.

-Pour commencer, il faudrait retourner dans la Tree House, je pourrais éventuellement trouver une solution.

-Mais comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? Si le démon décide de s'exposer nous sommes condamnés ! 

Éric détacha son regard de Marguerite.

-Il y a une fenêtre qui ne se ferme jamais, elle se situe au rez-de-chaussée, avec un peu de chance vous pourrez tous sortir sans trop de problème, dit-il tranquillement

Véronica, Challenger et Malone ne perdirent pas de temps et se levèrent suivit un peu par derrière du serviteur et de John qui portait Marguerite dans ses bras.

-Si elle survit, Lord Roxton, promettez-moi de prendre soin d'elle et de ne pas la faire souffrir…Si vous ne l'aimez pas dites le lui, ce que je doute fortement…Je vous dis tout cela car même si je m'évade d'ici, je ne pourrai jamais obtenir ce qu'elle vous a donné…Cette femme est mystérieuse et secrète, parfois un peu trop allez vous me dire…elle a cependant ses raisons de l'être. Gagnez sa confiance et vous allez ouvrir son cœur…Transpercez son âme et ses secrets alors vous gagnerez son amour…si ce n'ai pas déjà fait

Roxton hocha la tête confus…Cet homme semblait être au courant de tout ce que recelait Marguerite au fond d'elle, ce qui piquait au vif sa curiosité.

-Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans elle…, admit-il

Ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre lorsque la bête fit son entrée en projetant des flammes.

-Vite partez !, cria Éric en s'opposant à son maître 

-Traître !, rugit la voix caverneuse.

Le démon, furieux, lança une sphère de feu en direction de son serviteur qui l'évita de justesse. Le monstre ne s'arrêta pas là, il se vengea en crachant du feu vers les aventuriers. Mais une lumière blanche éblouissante fit stopper le feu du diable. Une femme habillée de blanc apparut au beau milieu de l'illumination en citant une incantation grecque. Une sphère d'énergie blanche, puissante et aveuglante, frappa le démon qui bascula et disparut dans un cri sourd.

L'étrangère vêtue de blanc descendit au sol. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns presque noirs et des yeux noisette avec des traces de vert très clair. Elle aida Éric à se relever et lui sourit.

-Je me nomme Kira la grande prêtresse et servante de la divine Wicca. Je défends le bien du mal. Éric, admiratif, prit la main de la belle prêtresse.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvé…, bredouilla-t-il

-Tu est maintenant libre Éric… je sais que tu as toujours été sous l'emprise du démon, mais je te demande de me suivre dans mon monde à moi…

-Où donc ?

-Loin d'ici…, répondit-elle simplement.

-Je vous suivrai…mais ne pouvez-vous pas guérir…

-Marguerite ? bien entendu…habituellement les lois de la nature n'acceptent pas de faire revivre un mort, néanmoins elle respire toujours ce n'est pas tout à fait enfreindre le règlement, dit-elle avec un petit sourire…

Kira passa devant Véronica en fixant la jeune blonde d'une façon étrange, avant de prononcer une seconde incantation qui fit disparaître la blessure de Marguerite, qui resta inconsciente.

-Elle a besoin de repos, expliqua la prêtresse, venez Éric nous partons.

-Un instant, dit celui-ci en s'approchant de la blessée, Au revoir ma douce…je sais à quel point tu désires chasser tes erreurs et tes démons passés, alors pour cela il faudra te confier Marguerite. 

Il donna un petit baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, souhaita bonne route aux autres et rejoignit la servante de bien.

La fenêtre face à Véronica s'ouvrit. Ils sortirent tous soulagés d'être enfin hors de danger… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à la Tree House. Et ils marchèrent sans un mot, tandis que Véronica fronçait les sourcils, préoccupée par le regard presque inquisiteur de Kira. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Roxton monta les escaliers pour poser Marguerite dans sa chambre. Il la regarda un long moment. Elle portait toujours sa magnifique robe qui lui disait quelque chose. Par contre ses cheveux étaient complètement détachés sur l'oreiller. Qu'allait-il faire une fois hors du plateau. Cette question le harcelait sans cesse. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce qui était très clair dans son esprit c'est qu'il n'allait pas quitter Marguerite. Il la demanderait même en mariage si c'était l'unique solution pour l'avoir à ses côtés… à condition qu'elle accepte ! Il soupira longuement.

-Si tu savais, pensa-t-il tout haut.

-Si je savais quoi ?, demanda la voix endormie de Marguerite qui avait ouvert les yeux avec un sourire.

-À quel point vous êtes importante dans ma vie Lady Marguerite Krux…

Il fit mine de se redresser du lit, mais elle arrêta son geste en lui tenant le bras, puis s'assit. 

Elle plaça sa main sur la nuque de John et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ensuite, elle recula et lui dit avec un sourire malin.

-Vous pouvez partir maintenant…

Il lui rendit son sourire, mais ne posa aucune question, du genre ; Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Ou quels étaient les derniers mots que vous avez affirmés avant de tomber en agonie ? Il se contenta toutefois de la remercier

-Marguerite… merci… 

-Pourquoi ? Elle comprit puis haussa les épaules en reprenant ses airs nonchalants, Bah, pour le nombre de fois que vous m'avez sauvée…

Roxton secoua la tête en souriant puis sortit de la chambre avec une dernière attention à la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin Marguerite se leva. Avec son bon sommeil récupérateur, la journée s'annonçait sans fâcheux événements pour elle. Elle enleva sa chemise de nuit et enfila sa fameuse jupe d'expédition et un chemisier blanc. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, personne n'y était. Elle présuma donc, qu'ils dormaient. Elle se remémora les paroles d'Éric…«Ce confier hin ? plus facile à dire qu'à faire !» De plus cela lui prendrait une journée pour tout lui avouer… elle ne voulait guerre de sa pitié non plus ! Malone l'avait appris, lui et ses stupides talents de découverte ! Elle avait dû le menacer pendant plus de deux heures pour qu'il ne dise rien à personne. Il ignorait «Dieu merci !» certaines choses d'elle, comme sa réelle motivation et quelques autres petits détails.

-Bien dormi ?, demanda Véronica qui entra dans la cuisine.

Marguerite sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Oui, comme un bébé !

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui à merveille ! et vous ça va ?

-Très bien… merci

Véronica se dirigea derrière près du foyer où habituellement ils faisaient bouillir une marmite. Malone, Challenger et Roxton arrivèrent en même temps et s'assirent autour de la table, comme des hommes affamés.

-Oh non !!!, s'écria Véronica, il ne nous reste aucune provision ! Les hommes singes ont dû tout apporter ! 

-Ne faites pas cette tête…au moins ils n'ont rien détruit, souligna Marguerite.

-Il faudrait aller chercher de la nourriture tout de même ! Qui vient avec moi ?

-Je vous accompagne, déclara Marguerite posément.

-Je viens aussi, décida le chasseur.

-Je vous suis Roxton, dit-Malone

Tous se retournèrent vers Challenger. 

-Pourriez-vous rester pour surveiller la Tree House ?, interrogea gentiment Véronica

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix !, rétorqua le scientifique.

Roxton, Malone et Marguerite s'équipèrent donc de leur arme et sortirent de la maison suivant la jeune femme de la jungle.


	5. Le temple de la vérité

****

Chapitre 5 : «Le temple de la Vérité»

Après plus de deux heures de marche, Véronica et Marguerite avait récolté plusieurs fruits, mais aucun signe de raptor ou de bête. Un bruit les fit aussitôt stopper. Un petit homme à bout de souffle commença à leur parler d'une langue étrangère, mimant des gestes extavagants. Marguerite se mit à lui parler quelques secondes, puis l'homme s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Roxton fixa Marguerite pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se raconter.

-Alors? pourrait-on savoir de quoi vous parliez?, insista-t-il

-L'homme m'a dit de faire attention...de ne pas entrer dans le temple surtout si notre plus grande vérité risque de nous tuer. Il a aussi souligné de fuir d'ici.

Véronica, avec sa curiosité implacable, tourna la tête d'où l'étranger était arrivé. Elle vit au loin un mur de brique ancienne et s'y aventura. Les aventuriers la suivirent sans beaucoup de choix devant un temple. Marguerite lut tout bas les écritaux qui étaient gravés sur une poutre à l'entrée.

-_Prenez garde étrangers, si vous pénétrez dans ces lieux sacrés, vous en sortirez qu'après avoir affronté votre plus grande vérité ou bien qui sait votre plus grande peur! Ici aucun mensonge n'est toléré..._

-Intéressant, dit-Malone en s'approchant de l'entrée, n'ayant pas entendu les paroles de Marguerite.

-Non Malone, n'entrez pas!, s'écria Lady Krux d'une voix paniquée

Mais le reporter ne fit qu'à sa tête et franchit le seuil du temple.

-Bravo Ned Malone! maintenant vous êtes pris au piège!, s'exaspéra Marguerite sous le regard de Véronica et Roxton

-Pourquoi?, demanda le journaliste.

-Essayez de sortir...

Malone fit un pas pour la rejoindre, mais un barrage invisible l'en empêcha

-Bien joué, Neddy-Boy, railla John sévèrement.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul, décida la jeune blonde en s'engouffrant dans le temple. 

Roxton l'approuva et la suivit...

Marguerite, elle, resta figée sur place. Jamais elle n'entrerait là-dedans! C'était du suicide pour elle! D'autant plus qu'elle croyait dur comme fer aux écritaux de temple.

-Vous êtes complètement fous! Vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pourrez sortir que de l'autre coté, puis vous ne pourrez pas mentir!

En entendant la remarque de Marguerite, Roxton et Véronica pouffèrent de rire.

-Oui! il est vrai que dans votre cas, vous seriez incapable de ne pas mentir pendant au moins cinq minutes, se moqua Roxton et Véronica d'une même voix 

Irritée au plus haut point, Marguerite soupira, le regard de défi que lui lançait John 

Roxton l'incita à entrer...

-Ne me parlez pas jusqu'à la sortie!, dit-elle sèchement.

Même si cet ordre semblait très suspect, aucun d'eux ne riposta. Quoi que les lèvres de John brûlaient de poser quelques questions... Ils s'arrêtèrent devant plus de dix chemins. Vérifiant les alentours, Marguerite trouva une pierre plaquée or où des lettres inconnues pour la plupart était écrites.

-_Chaque mortel doit emprunter un chemin différent. Vous ferez face à votre plus grande vérité. Si un mortel décide d'en suivre un second dans ce cas faites attention, votre sort ne sera que plus dangereux..._

Puisqu'aucun d'eux ne voulait être suivi, ils prirent un chemin différent en silence.

Malone ne marcha pas très longtemps qu'il fut projeté dans...sa maison! Une belle femme blonde et très élégante descendait le long escalier venant à sa rencontre. Ned n'eut pas à scruter la jeune femme bien longtemps pour la reconnaître.

-Gladys!

-Oh Nedy, mon chéri, comme tu me manques!

-Gladys? c'est impossible...tu...tu es à Londres.

-Je suis bien réelle Nedy, souffla-t-elle de sa voix suave. Elle lui sauta au cou. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il la serra contre lui, un peu mal à l'aise...

Véronica avançait aisément dans le chemin lorsqu'elle atterrit dans un endroit magnifique où des arbres à fleur garnissaient les alentours. Deux personnes assez agées la regardaient attendries. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'explications sur les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle, car déja, la gorge serrée elle versa des larmes de joies. Ses parents qu'elle avait tant cherchés étaient face à elle presque insouciants.

-Véronica...viens ma princesse, murmura sa mère

Elle ne se fit pas prier qu'elle leur sauta dans les bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, je vous ai cherchés pendant plus de onze années! mais où étiez-vous? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné signe de vie?...

Roxton, lui, fut transporté dans la maison où il avait vécu une partie de sa vie. William marchait d'un pas pressé à sa rencontre avec un sourire éclatant. La mort de son frère l'avait complètement changé...il avait tenté de repousser la culpabilité qui le torturait depuis assez longtemps, et de le revoir n'attisait qu'encore plus l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

-Johny! mon frère! Comment te portes-tu?, demanda William en lui serrant la main. 

Immobile il croyait être dans l'un de ces rêves où les souvenirs sont toujours plus présents.

-Will...tu n'es qu'un mirage...,bredouilla John en secouant la tête.

-Non...bien sûr que non...

-Je suis désolé....

-Pourquoi? cesse de te culpabiliser...tu n'y étais pour rien, de plus tu risqueras de m'en vouloir à ton tour...en tout cas je suis ici pour une raison très simple...tu dois remettre un pendentif, dit-il en sortant une chaîne d'argent avec un petit coeur à l'extrémité...

Marguerite fut propulsée dans sa maison...elle l'avait su dès la minute où elle avait lu les inscriptions sur la plaque d'or. Son seul désir était de s'enfuir à toutes jambes...elle allait avancé lorsqu'une petite fille de cinq ans avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux magnifiques vint à sa rencontre.

-maman!!!

Marguerite n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle se pencha pour accueillir sa petite dans ses bras. Son coeur se comprima tristement et elle éclata en sanglot. Chacun de ses plus terribles souvenirs refirent surface, mais étreindre sa petite fille lui enlevait un poids énorme. C'était tellement bon de la sentir contre son coeur comme autrefois. Ce qui faisait le plus mal c'était de savoir que celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras n'était en fait qu'une hallucination. Parfois valait mieux se bercer d'illusions pour ne pas souffrir.

-Amélia! mon bébé...mon ange,

-Maman...tu m'as manqué...Je t'aime, ne me quitte plus...

Marguerite émit un rire entre ses larmes...si elle le pouvait elle le ferait! Pourquoi le destin avait-il été si dur avec elle, envers son petit amour.

Une ombre surgit sur le sol faisant place à une silhouette plus distincte...

-Malone, je t'aime...cependant je sais pertinemment que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont plus les mêmes depuis ton départ.

Bien sûr qu'il ne ressentait plus les mêmes émotions pour Gladys. Auparavant, elle s'était montrée presque gentille et amoureuse, mais son ambition pour l'entreprise de son père l'avait rendue un peu trop obsédée. Il ne trouva pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

-Bien sûr que no.....noui!

Il n'avait pas voulu faire de peine à la jeune femme, mais les mots étaient sortis seuls. 

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de vraiment les mentionner!

-Malone tu ne peux pas mentir....reprocha Gladys d'une voix mielleuse.

-Alors, c'est vrai...admit le jeune journaliste, mes sentiments ont bien changé...Véronica est si...si...merveilleuse, continua-t-il rêveur en ignorant quasiment 

Gladys, je sens qu'elle a _besoin _de moi, puis elle ne m'enverrait pas sur un plateau pour satisfaire le journal de son père...

-J'en suis consciente et j'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs, je t'attendrai même s'il y a peu d'espoir.

Gladys l'embrassa tendrement et disparut.

-Gladys!!!

-Véronica nous ne pouvons pas changer le destin, dit doucement sa mère.

Le père de la jeune femme sortit un joli coffret qu'il ouvrit lentement. Un superbe bracelet en or reposait à l'intérieur. Le vieil homme le posa autour du poignet de sa fille, puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Écoute Véronica...fait ton chemin, cesse de nous chercher. Lorsque Malone ira à Londres suis le...tu verras dans quelques années nous serons plus près que tu ne le penses...

Et sur cette dernière phrase ses parents disparurent

-Non, attendez! je n'ai pas saisi!

Mais il était trop tard...

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Roxton en prenant le collier entre ses mains.

-J'aimerais que tu remettes ceci à...Marguerite...je te fais confiance pour ne pas l'ouvrir, répondit calmement William

-Marguerite? tu...tu connais Marguerite Krux?

-John ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait

Roxton hocha la tête, mais il ne comprenait pas certaines choses qu'il devait à tout prix savoir. Il n'était pas idiot; son frère connaissait Marguerite, sinon pourquoi le forcerait-il à lui donner ce collier? Il détestait les mystères! Marguerite ne lui en donnait pas suffisament à résoudre? Vraiment....

-William, dit moi la vérité! Tu connais Marguerite n'est-ce pas? Que s'est-il passé entre vous? Pourquoi ce pendentif?

-Johny...si je te répondais, tu ne comprendrais pas, donc fais ce que je t'ai demandé, va la rejoindre...car elle est en danger...

Puis William partit.

Marguerite leva la tête craignant de rencontrer celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde...ce fut le cas.

-Philip!, cria-t-elle en se levant, tenant sa fille par la main.

-Marguerite...Marguerite...Marguerite! comme on se retrouve.

Elle le fixa avec des yeux bien plus que meurtriers. La vengeance prit le dessus, puis elle se plaça devant sa fille et sortit son arme. Cette fois elle allait le tuer! Pour de bon! Elle aurait dû le faire il y avait longtemps de ça!

-Marguerite ma chérie, tu crois pouvoir me tuer? Aller vas-y appuie sur la gachette!, dit-il d'une voix maligne.

-Je m'en ferai un plaisir, je peux te le jurer! 

Elle pesa sur la détente, mais la balle traversa Philip comme s'il n'y avait personne devant elle. Il éclata d'un rire malicieux comme s'il savourait déjà sa victoire. Il prit à son tour son arme et la pointa vers elle.

-À moi à présent, murmura-t-il...

Roxton atterrit devant les dix passages, comme s'il _devait_ retrouver Marguerite.

-Vas-y appuie!, cria une voix qui était à coup sûr celle de Marguerite. Il fit volte face. 

Si quelque chose arrivait à _sa Lady _il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il accourut dans le chemin qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme et se retrouva dans une chambre. Un homme au cheveux blonds, assez grand se tenait devant Marguerite, l'arme pointée sur elle. Il lança un regard à la «victime» puis baissa le tête vers la petite au visage d'ange qui tenait étroitement Marguerite regardant dans le vide. Philip se tourna vers lui avec un sourire diabolique.

-Vous venez fêter avec nous?, demanda l'homme le plus sérieusement du monde.

Roxton jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Lady Krux. Il ne persevait aucune détresse dans ses yeux, pas même de la peur. Il ne voyait que de la rancune et de la frustration. 

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme allait appuyer sur la gachette, il ordonna:

-Je vous interdit de tirer!

-Vous, Lord John Roxton, retournez d'où vous venez! Tout cela ne vous regarde pas!

Marguerite approuva sans le vouloir Philip.

-John partez...vous n'avez rien à faire ici...

-Bien sûr, je m'en irai! mais pas avant qu'il ait déposé son arme, rétorqua John en lançant un regard féroce dans la direction de Philip, puis qui êtes-vous?

Philip éclata d'un rire sinistre.

-Elle ne vous a donc rien dit? Toujours la même n'est-ce pas, Marguerite?

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard en déglutissant.

-Bien entendu, continua-t-il, tu as oublié de le prévenir des choses importantes de ta vie!

John Roxton fronça les sourcils, tout ceci ne rimait à rien! Il était placé dans une situation où il ignorait absolument tout! D'abord qui était cet homme qui menaçait Marguerite sans pitié? Ensuite, que faisait la petite fille dans toute cette histoire? Il ne comprenait plus rien!!! Quand cette femme déciderait-elle de tout lui dire! Il fixa l'homme qui s'apprêtait à tirer. 

-Arrêtez! ou je ne répond plus de mes actes!, cria-t-il 

-Vraiment?, répondit Philip avec un sourire dément au visage, que feriez vous? Et puis, comment pouvez-vous protéger une espionne Allemande?

Les traits de John se durcirent...devait-il croire cet homme qui semblait raconter n'importe quoi? Il scruta Marguerite dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne voulait visiblement pas venir.

-Marguerite? dites moi le contraire!

La jeune femme regarda Philip, puis revint sur Roxton. À quoi bon cacher la vérité maintenant que tout était dit...du moins ce qui la mettait en désavantage au yeux de John...

-Il dit vrai, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Lord John Roxton avait espéré entendre l'opposé des mots que venait d'admettre Marguerite. Lady Krux une espionne Allemande! Et quoi encore? Pourtant elle le lui avait confirmé. Il s'attendait lui-même à être plus en colère qu'il ne l'était, car les espions allemands qui soient-ils étaient en guerre avec l'Angleterre depuis un bon moment et aucun des _traîtres_ ne méritaient la vie sauve. Rien ne le poussait, toutefois à laisser Marguerite entre les mains de ce psychopathe pour une position sociale. Alors, un peu pour la punir, il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Vous avez entièrement raison...pourquoi laisserais-je cette femme en vie puisque qu'elle trahit son propre pays d'orginie...,dit-il en sortant son arme.

Marguerite leva la tête affolée. Il n'allait tout de même pas la tuer! Bon d'acord elle aurait dû lui en parler bien avant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'éliminer! D'autant plus que d'être repoussée et jugée par John lui faisait déjà assez mal sans en mettre plus!

-Roxton! attendez! il...il ne vous a pas tout dit!

Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, il faisait dos à Philip qui arborait un air très satisfait. Lorsque Roxton se posa à quelques centimètres d'elle et d'Amélia, il murmura dans un souffle à peine audible pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons de Philip:

-Je sais et même si je vous demandais de tout me raconter plus tard vous ne le feriez pas, donc à mon signal vous allez sortir de cette chambre.

Soulagée, Marguerite hocha de la tête.

-Maintenant!, cria Roxton

Marguerite dans un réflexe, sans doute maternel prit Amélia dans ses bras. Celle-ci posa sa petite tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et resta calme.

Roxton suivit Marguerite en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui. Philip les regarda en souriant méchamment. Ils furent transportés dans un seul passage qui finissait sur la sortie en même temps que Malone et Véronica. Amélia s'était évaporée évidemment et Marguerite tenta de reprendre le dessus de sa personne. Alors, elle soupira un peu trop tristement et leva sa tête baissée vers ses amis.

-Cétait incroyable, dit soudainement Malone, j'ai revu Gladys!

-Moi...mes parents, soupira Véronica mille fois plus désespérée de les retrouver à présent qu'ils lui avaient bien dit de ne plus les chercher!

-J'ai revu mon frère, déclara John en fixant Lady Krux

-Et vous Marguerite?, demanda Véronica innocemment 

«Ma fille et mon mari» faillit répondre Marguerite. Elle s'arrêta de justesse et prit tout son temps pour sortir des mots qui ne la trahiraient pas.

-Alors?, insista Roxton malgré lui

-Mon pire cauchemar, finit par dire Miss Krux puisque ce n'était pas un mensonge 

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du temple, Roxton arrêta Marguerite pour laisser les autres s'éloigner un peu et prendre de l'avance. Son regard se posa dans les yeux tellement ensorcelant de la jeune femme.

-J'ignore qui vous êtes, du moins réellement, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dans l'expédition de Challenger, je ne connais rien de vous à bien y penser...mais maintenant j'en ai assez...j'aurai beau chercher, me fendre en quatre pour discerner vos secrets, mais vous ne m'y aider pas...alors à quoi cela sert-il d'essayer de gagner sur une femme qui se fiche pas mal de l'avenir...

-Écoutez...je...

-Je commençais à vous faire confiance Lady Krux, coupa-t-il. 

Il soupira et saisit le pendentif en argent de sa poche pour lui donner.

-Tenez, mon frère m'a demandé de vous le remettre..., dit-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Marguerite baissa la tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait mal dans sa peau. Elle avait toujours eu cette belle assurance qui faisait d'elle cette femme sans scrupule qu'on évitait, qu'on regardait de loin sans s'approcher. À présent, elle avait l'impression de tomber de haut...de trop haut. Elle prit le collier et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique photo d'elle et de sa belle Amélia bébé y était sur le côté gauche et une inscription gravée à droite qui disait «Prenez soin de vous! _William _» Elle le dévisagea un moment, puis releva la tête. 

-merci...

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû déposer sa main sur le cou de John, ni l'attirer vers elle, mais elle le fit et sans le regretter qui plus est.

Roxton fut tenté de la repousser...Comment lui résister quand un seul regard d'elle arrivait à lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. De ce fait, il la serra davantage contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres d'un baiser empli de désespoir. C'aurait été largement plus simple si leur deux corps avait détenu le pouvoir de parler à leur place! Il rompit leur étreinte et murmura en lui prenant la main

-Rentrons


	6. Le retour du passé

Chapitre 6:«Le retour du passé»(Ce chapitre est l'un de mes favoris...vous allez enfin savoir _qui est Marguerite _ou plutôt entièrement sa vie. Je me suis basé sur certaines choses des épisodes, mais Philip, Amélia et Frost sont mes inventions ainsi que plusieurs idées qui coincident avec le passé de Marguerite)

Le lendemain matin une brise légère soufflait sur la Tree House. Le soleil se cachait à maintes reprises sous les nuages. Or, la journée s'annonçait très confortable. Ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Roxton venait tout juste de quitter la douche. Les idées claires, il avait bien l'intention d'entreprendre une sérieuse conversation avec Marguerite. Que ça lui plaise ou non! Il avait longuement réfléchi et qu'elle soit une espionne allemande ne le contrariait pas pour autant. Bien des choses avaient changé ces derniers jours et il s'était aperçu à quel point Marguerite portait une grande place dans sa vie actuelle et à venir, car il n'était pas question de lui dire simplement Adieu lorsqu'ils seraient sortis du plateau...à moins bien sûr que la jeune femme ne lui fasse nettement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans son chemin... Bien résigné, il descendit rejoindre les autres une fois habillé avec l'idée de discuter avec Marguerite en tentant de trouver le meilleur moyen d'engendrer la conversation sur ce qu'il le préoccupait. Il fut déçu de ne pas la retrouver à table avec Challenger, Véronica et Malone.

-Où es Marguerite?, demanda-t-il

-Elle est partie près du lac, lui répondit Challenger

Il remercia son ami, puis rejoignit la femme qui habitait ses pensées depuis... depuis presque deux ans songea-t-il avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Marguerite entendit des pas s'approcher et sursauta en percevant la voix de John.

-Belle journée n'est-ce pas?, dit-il calmement 

S'il voyait cela comme ça, médita-t-elle en regardant le ciel plutôt assombri...

-Oui... que me voulez-vous?, interrogea-t-elle un peu trop rudement. 

-Beaucoup de choses, répondit-il avec une franchise qui irrita Marguerite.

-Roxton!, s'exaspéra-t-elle, Je n'ai PAS envie de parler de quoi que ce soit, je n'ai ni même le goût de partager mon passé avec vous! Puis du reste ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Pour moi si Marguerite!

-Qu'allez-vous faire une fois de retour à Londres?, demanda-t-il la prenant au dépourvu.

-À supposer que nous sortions vivanst, marmona-t-elle pour elle-même, puis reprit sans grande conviction, je vais reprendre ma vie où je l'ai laissée...

Quelle vie? se rappela-t-elle, rien n'y personne ne l'attendait à Londres, du moins certainement pas pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts!

-Et si... Et si je vous demandais de m'épouser une fois de retour au pays?

Elle leva brusquement la tête vers lui. Non! Il n'était pas sérieux! Elle l'examina à la recherche d'une lueur de plaisanterie méchante, mais ne perçut rien. Il avait bel et bien l'air sûr de lui. Il était complètement fou! Dérangé était le mot juste! Sinon pourquoi proposerait-il à une femme qui jusqu'ici avait tout fait pour lui rendre la vie impossible, le mariage! Elle échappa un rire presque hystérique

-Roxton franchement vous voulez rire?

-Non... ai-je l'air de me moquer?

Si Marguerite avait été debout elle serait sans doute tombée tellement elle tremblait. Par chance cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup puisqu'elle était assise.

-Roxton vous délirez! Vous et moi? Nous sommes comme... chat et chien! c'est le début d'un divorce assuré, essaya-t-elle de le persuader sans en être certaine elle-même.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil s'installer près d'elle.

-Voyez-vous il y a à peine quelques semaines je me serais dit la même chose, mais maintenant c'est différent...

Elle avala durement. Tout ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Où était donc la femme arrogante et sarcastique qu'elle était?

-Alors?, insista Roxton de sa voix grave.

-Non, dit-elle sèchement en se félicitant d'avoir placé un mot.

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison!

Mon dieu s'il continuait avec ces questions elle allait devenir folle! D'ailleurs elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette conversation. Elle se leva promptement.

-Je suis désolée John, mais c'est ainsi

Elle fit mine de partir, mais Roxton se leva aussitôt et la rattrapa par le poignet.

-Marguerite la vérité pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas!, se fâcha-t-elle sans aucune raison

-Dites-moi pour quelle raison!

-Roxton! arrêter! Épouseriez-vous une criminelle?

-Si la criminelle est vous...oui!

Elle émit un soupir de désespoir. Il ne voulait absolument pas abandonner! Elle était à bout et pour s'en sortir elle devait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre...

-John! alors dites-moi...comment... comment feriez-vous pour épouser une femme _déjà mariée_!

Sous le choc il la lâcha et elle profita de ce moment pour partir...

John regarda s'éloigner Marguerite. «Mariée!...Marguerite Krux...Mariée» Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête et ne voulaient plus s'effacer. Il avait voulu lui arracher ses secrets, mais à ça il ne s'en était pas attendu! Il avait été sérieux dans sa demande en mariage, quoi que pendant un instant il s'était traité d'imbécile... Maintenant qu'il considérait les choses, il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais été dépendant d'une femme, il n'avait jamais non plus envisagé un engagement envers quelle femme que ce soit. Pourtant, Marguerite lui faisait perdre toutes les intentions, toutes les résolutions qu'il s'était fixées. Il fallait le reconnaître...son orgueil en avait pris un coup! Mais son coeur lui était carrément meurtri! 

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et resta là, à regarder les reflets du soleil sur le lac, se posant mille et une questions qui restèrent sans réponse.

Marguerite entra férocement dans la Tree House et monta rageusement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur elle sembla chercher quelque chose, mais elle prit simplement un flacon posé sur son bureau qu'elle lança. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, tout le contenu de ses appartements se seraient envolé par dessus la maison. Puis réalisant mieux la situation elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. 

En bas Malone se leva de la chaise de cuisine.

-Je vais aller voir ce qui ne va pas...avant qu'elle ne casse tout!

Le jeune journaliste entra dans la chambre de Marguerite. Il fut très surpris de voir les épaules de la jeune femme secouées par les sanglots. Depuis quoi...maintenant deux ans...presque trois, il n'avait jamais vu Marguerite Krux prise de larmes... 

-Marguerite...quelque chose ne va pas?, demanda-t-il maladroitement

-Partez...Malone.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Allez-vous en! 

-Marguerite peut-être que si vous en parliez cela irait mieux...

-Vraiment?, ironisa-t-elle en se redressant essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main comme le fait un enfant, Vous allez utiliser les mots que je dirai dans votre prochain article ou faudra-t-il que je vous menace encore de ne rien raconter?

-Écoutez... je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous en prendre à moi...parce que si je ne me trompe pas jusqu'ici j'ai gardé pas mal de choses dans le silence...

-Pardonnez-moi...murmura-t-elle, Roxton...Roxton veut...elle retint ses mots et préféra mentir constata Malone, il m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir avoué plutôt que j'étais une espionne.

-Allons je ne vous crois pas....

Elle haussa les épaules et déclara

-Il m'a demandé de... 

-Bon d'accord ça va... si vous avez trop de mal à en parler soit! Mais vous feriez mieux de tout dire à John....si vous ne voulez pas vous...

-Assez! parfait! je le ferai! Bon sang Malone croyez-vous que ce soit facile! Je vous assure ma seule erreur dans la vie est d'être venu dans cette expédition!

-Peut-être, approuva-t-il, mais il se trouve que vous êtes ici!, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils en regardant Ned sortir. Elle poussa un long soupir. Des paroles ne suffiraient pas pour tout avouer à John... pour cela il lui fallait...

-Mia!, s'exclama-t-elle 

Que risquerait-elle à demander? Puis du reste, si la diseuse de bonne aventure ne pouvait rien pour elle, elle dirait tout à Roxton. Déterminée, elle courut vers l'élévateur en ignorant tout bonnement les regards posés sur elle. Elle retrouva John toujours près du lac. En le voyant ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, elle fut tentée de rebrousser chemin. Elle appela néanmoins son nom timidement:

-Roxton?

Il se retourna et le regard qu'il lui lança lui serra le coeur de douleur. Il affichait un air si méprisant! Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit elle décida de commencer:(héhé fini le vouvoiment! j'en avais mare pas vous?)

-Écoute Roxton...jusqu'ici j'ai gâché ma vie! En venant sur ce plateau je n'avais pas prévu y passer deux ans et demi...et m'attacher à vous...tous. Tout était fixé dans mon esprit, je venais récupérer quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie à jamais...D'autre part en partant de Londres j'échappais à toute ma vie antérieure. Je pensais pouvoir oublier certaines choses durant l'expédition qui dans ma tête n'allait durer que deux semaines, si ce n'était pas moins...Vois-tu si je suis ici ce n'est pas à cause des bijoux...enfin j'adore les pierres précieuse et tout le reste, mais ma réelle raison est totalement personnelle. Certes je suis mariée...toutefois je me rends compte que je te dois la vérité parce que...j'ai confiance en toi...,finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Alors?, insista John d'une voix neutre.

-Nous devons aller chez Mia...

Quelques heures plus tard Mia les accueillit avec un magnifique sourire. Elle les conduisit à l'intérieur de sa fameuse tente. La petite Jennifer sauta dans les bras de Marguerite qui prit place sur une chaise et déposa la petite sur ses genoux.

-Je sais pour quelle raison vous êtes là...sage décision...j'ai tout préparé en conséquence, dit Mia en sortant une pierre en cristal avant même que Miss Krux ne prononce le moindre mot.

-Avec cette pierre, continua la voyante, vous, John Roxton, pourrez retrouner dans le passé de Marguerite. J'ai d'une certaine façon programmé le cristal pour que vous voyiez les événements les plus importants de sa vie. Personne ne se rendra compte de votre présence et vous ne pourrez toucher personne.

Roxton hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Mia lui donna la pierre et y versa un liquide semblable à de l'eau. Il fut à cet instant secoué et transporté sur un sol d'école au milieu d'un couloir où il y longeaient de nombreuses salles de cours. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de deux secondes pour repérer Marguerite devant un homme d'apparence plutôt simple. Assez grand, cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes. Il se penchait lentement pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. John sourit à la vue de l'uniforme règlementaire qu'elle portait. Jupe noire et chemiser blanc avec cravate que Marguerite avait soigneusement détachée et posée autour de son cou. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient remontés en queue de cheval. Ses traits de visage étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, mais elle avait toujours ce regard qui captivait sans aucun doute chaque personne sur son passage. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur la pierre qui brillait. Une inscription bleutée marquait: 1910... Elle devait donc avoir 19 ans. Il s'approcha pour capter leur conversation, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à entendre fut:

-À plus tard Frost!

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour marcher de l'autre côté, elle fonça droit sur son frère William! Il aurait dû sans douter qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son frère au collège, d'autant plus que le Collège Oxford était l'endroit où la plupart des gens riches faisaient leurs études. Maintenant qu'il était près d'elle il pouvait examiner sa réaction. Elle regarda son frère de la tête au pied, un peu avec ce dédain qu'elle pose aux inconnus comme pour se protéger.

-Pardon...,dit-elle. 

-Cela ne fait rien...au fait je me nomme Lord William Roxton, déclara William en tendant une main à la jeune femme.

-Lord? moi qui pensais qu'un Lord suivait des études privées dans son palace!, railla-t-elle, enchantée tout de même my Lord! Marguerite...Marguerite...White, finit-elle avec un instant d'hésitation en lui tendant la main.

Ouf je sais le chapitre est long et un peu mélodramatique(vous allez voir plus tard) loll mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder le caractère solide de Marguerite.

William serra la main de la jeune femme. Décidément, songea John, son frère n'avait pas été de glace devant le charme fou qu'émanait Marguerite.

-Je fais une fête ce week-end, poursuivit-il, si vous désirez, je vous invite?

-Merci...mais non!

-Alors nous pourrions nous revoir, insista le jeune homme.

Marguerite sembla s'exaspérer et elle hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être ici demain à la même heure...

William parut être l'homme le plus confiant de la terre. Comme s'il avait remporté un prix inaccessible. Il faut aussi avouer qu'il avait un air presque prétencieux. Or s'il avait vu le visage que Marguerite Krux faisait à cet instant, il serait sans doute tombé de son piédestal. Tout à coup, John fut transporté deux ans plus tard dans un petit appartement délabré de Londres. Les murs étaient teintés de beige et il n'y avait qu'une petite table et un lit simple qui composait la pièce qui semblais être le logis de Frost ou de Marguerite. Roxton dut comprendre que Lady Krux était éprise de Frost, car les deux amoureux s'embrassaient langoureusement. Elle recula la tête et dit tout bas:

-Je t'aime tu sais...

-Je t'aime aussi princesse..., répondit son bel amoureux d'une voix douce.

Elle éclata de rire et se défit de leur étreinte pour poser son regard sur la petite table. Un journal y reposait et elle le saisit lentement avec une moue amusée.

-On la surnomme Miss Smith, nous ignorons où est cette criminelle qui depuis deux ans donne du fil à retordre à la police. Les autorités n'ont pas encore retrouvé la trace de la terrible voleuse de bijoux. Certaines rumeurs confirmeraient qu'elle est accompagnée d'un homme dans ses vols...

Elle déposa le journal avec un sourire satisfait.

-Avoue que j'ai toute une réputation!, ria-t-elle.

-En effet...

-Oui...avant de préparer notre plan pour la boutique _Saphir _je pense qu'on a mieux à faire maintenant...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et enroula les mains autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

Roxton sentait malgré lui un sentiment de jalousie s'infiltrer dans ses veines. C'était probablement égoïste de sa patr de la vouloir que pour lui seul. De plus c'était du passé! Mais que pouvait-il faire...il avait pour cette femme une obsession et de la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre homme ne lui faisait pas très plaisir... Il fut soudain secoué et propulsé en 1913. Marguerite devait alors avoir 22 ans. Elle se tenait debout près de Frost face au Museum et Conservatoire de Londres. À voir l'expression qu'elle affichait, elle était prête pour faire un coup. Elle était vêtue que de noir. Ses cheveux bruns glissaient sous ses épaules, mais ils étaient cette fois droits. Ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sauvage et sûr d'elle....un peu comme si elle avait pu avoir la terre à ses pieds. Elle déposa un bandeau sur ses yeux.

-Aller...c'est parti..., chuchota-t-elle en posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Frost.

Roxton comprenait mal ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. C'était un vol certainement, mais quoi d'assez important pour risquer de se faire prendre et passer le reste de sa vie en prison. Les objets du musée étaient, la plus part d'entre eux, très précieux puis valaient une fortune. Il ne se posa plus aucune question et la suivit à l'intérieur où elle s'arrêta devant le collier de diamant et d'émeraude qui avait appartenu à la première reine d'Angleterre. Elle était complètement folle! Il se souvenait un beau jour, lui, son frère et sa famille avaient été invité dans une soirée quelque peu mondaine dans ce musée. Il avait eu le malheur de toucher à un vase et cela avait presque causé un scandale, déclanchant une sorte d'alerte! Elle souleva le bocal vitré et s'empara du collier qu'elle déposa dans un sac. Comme elle allait faire un petit pas pour rebrousser chemin une cloche résonna dans la pièce sonore. La jeune femme sursauta et s'échappa par la porte principale. Le couple fut poursuivit par la police jusqu'à l'entrée d'une Taverne où ils barriquadèrent la porte, essoufflés. Ils n'eurent presque pas le temps de reculer que les policiers enfoncèrent la porte. Marguerite et Frost restèrent figés sur place.

-Déposez ce sac Miss Smith!, crièrent les hommes avec des armes pointées sur les voleurs.

Malgré le danger de la situation, Marguerite trouva la force de sourire de cette façon malicieuse. Frost la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête comme pour lui donner son accord. Alors aussi vite qu'elle put, elle sauta par dessus le bar. Frost voulu l'imiter, mais il reçut une balle dans le dos. Miss Krux ouvrit un tiroir et prit une arme pour tirer sur les trois policers qui s'effondrèrent dans un bruit sourd au sol de la Taverne. Marguerite aperçut rapidement Frost allongé par terre. Elle le rejoingnit et se pencha à son chevet.

-Mon dieu...tout est de ma faute...je...,murmura-t-elle en retenant visiblement un sanglot.

-Chut...ne pleure pas...je ne t'ai jamais vu verser un larme chérie...ce n'est pas le moment...Je t'aime...alors sauve toi avant...avant que les secours...n'arrivent.

Marguerite embrassa son tendre amour sur le front et se redressa. 

-Je t'aime aussi...

Roxton la suivit hors du bar, lorsqu'elle bouscula l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le temple. Celui-ci intercepta Miss Smith par le poignet.

-Miss Smith! mais quel honneur!

-Lâchez-moi!

-Non...je crois plutôt vous livrer aux autorités.

Il tira sur le masque de la jeune femme qui cachait ses yeux.

-Joli visage. Pourquoi le cacher?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus que diabolique.

Prise au piège Marguerite supplia:

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous si seulement vous ne me livrez pas à la police. Je refuse de passer le reste de ma vie en prison!

-Dans ce cas très chère, voici mon offre: puisque j'ai besoin d'une épouse, vous deviendrez ma femme. Vous partagerez la moitié de votre trésor avec moi et vous serez sous mon ordre une espionne allemande, car je suis Philip Krux, général des espions contre l'Angleterre. Puis maintenant que vous êtes au courant vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'accepter mon marché, sinon je serai dans l'obligeance de vous tuer.

Elle avala durement, lui fit des yeux assassins et lui tendit la main.

-Marché conclu, sachez cependant que je ne suis pas une femme facile à vivre et que vous et moi ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, dit-elle avec un visage qui manifestait très bien son mépris envers le général Allemand.

Il ne fallait pas être médium pour comprendre que dès lors, Marguerite allait devenir cette femme froide et distante. Tout s'arrêta de nouveau et Roxton fut transporté en 1915. Miss Krux et Philip se trouvaient en haut d'un grand escalier qui descendait sur trois espaces d'une grande demeure. En fait un vrai palace! Roxton grimpa les marches, puis écouta attentivement la conversation.

-Bon...ok, mais fait vite!, dit-il visiblement impatient de partir.

-C'est que...je....je suis enceinte!

John avala sa salive et faillit s'étouffer!

-Pardon? tu n'es pas sérieuse?

Marguerite émit un soupir d'exaspération mélangé d'agacement.

-À quoi cela me servirait de mentir?

-Comment! non pas question Marguerite... demain nous irons chez le médecin, nous verrons ce qu'il peut faire! Il n'est pas question que tu ais cet enfant!

Tout calme s'effaça sur les traits fatigués de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de prendre les décisions à ma place Krux! Et sans vouloir t'offenser ou te contredire _chéri, _ironisa-t-elle_,_ mon enfant je le garde! même qu'il te faudra me tuer pour m'en dissuader

-Marguerite ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi! Tu es ma femme et je ne veux pas de cet enfant!

-Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu veux!, cria-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, mécontente.

Philip leva la main sur elle et la frappa. Comme sous l'effet d'un réflexe Roxton sauta sur Krux, mais rien en se produisit. Il garda son calme et fixa son regard sur Marguerite. Elle voulu à son tour le frapper, mais il tint son poignet.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me frapper, hurla-t-elle cette fois réellement hors d'elle.

-Sinon quoi petite sotte? Tu me tueras?, railla-t-il

Puis il la repoussa contre la rambarde. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle perde l'équilibre et tombe en bas. Heureusement, elle se reprit et dévala les escaliers le plus rapidement qu'elle put, puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte avec des larmes de rage sur ses joues, ne prenant pas en compte les cris de Philip. 

John ne savait plus très bien comment gérer sa propre colère contre cet homme qui gâchait sans aucun doute la vie de Marguerite. Mais ce qui était une certitude, il ferait un jour ou l'autre, le plus de mal possible à ce Philip Krux. Il fut soudainement projecté deux heures plus tard. Il atterrit cette fois chez lui. William et Marguerite se tenaient face à face dans une salle destinée à entreposer ses nombreux trophés de chasse et ceux de son frère également. Un bureau était situé dans un coin gauche et un peu plus loin était disposé une causeuse dans laquelle il adorait se reposer après une longue série de chasse à l'étranger. Comme la vie à Londres lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait à présent qu'il revoyait son chez-lui.

-J'ai un service à te demander...,déclara Marguerite.

-Tout ce que tu veux!

-Bon...voilà, je suis enceinte mais Krux ne veut pas avoir d'enfant. J'exagère peut-être, néanmoins j'ai peur qu'il ne me tue si je retourne chez moi. Alors je...j'aimerais que tu m'héberges durant les mois que je porterai mon bébé.

William haussa les sourcils en même temps que John. Dire qu'il avait eu Marguerite sous son toit pendant tout ce temps! Mais où était-il au juste??? Il se creusa la cervelle et en déduit qu'il devait être dans l'une de ses expéditions à l'autre bout du pays! Damner soit-il!

-Aucun problème, fini par articuler William. Au fait j'organise une soirée costumée et je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner?

Marguerite haussa les épaules avec un sourire contraint.

-Aller ne fait pas cette tête! De plus je vais pouvoir te présenter mon frère John avant qu'il ne retourne en Amazonie.

Elle secoua la tête insignifiante.

-Quelle importance...puis je n'ai rien à me mettre

-Cela peut s'arranger!, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Roxton fut maintenant transporté trois jour plus tard dans la grande salle de bal. Marguerite et William étaient côte à côte devant certains aristocrates que lui et son frère avaient l'habitude d'endurer. En fait lui-même était à ce bal. Marguerite portait un masque ce qui expliquait clairement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnue le premier jour de l'expédition. Alors il se vit comme dans une glace se diriger vers son frère et sa compagne. Parfaitement éléguante dans la robe de soirée qu'elle avait portée à leur mésaventure dans le château, Marguerite lui tendait la main avec grâce. Il se souvint, lorsqu'il avait vu son frère au bras de la jeune femme, la joie qu'il avait éprouvé en croyant que celui-ci était tombé amoureux de sa conquête mystérieuse. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire rennaître ses souvenirs qu'il fut déjà propulsé huit mois plus tard sur le seuil d'une porte de chambre qu'il devina être celle de Marguerite. Justement, elle était debout avec un joli bébé dans ses bras. Elle était tellement belle dans son rôle de mère! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était venue dans le monde perdu si elle avait une petite fille. Il porta attention à l'entretient qu'avait son frère avec Lady Krux.

-Je te remercie William de m'avoir accueillie dans ta maison... vraiment! Mais je dois retourner chez moi, je ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment! avec un peu de chance Philip changera d'avis en voyant cette ange, dit-elle en lançant un regard attendri à la petite.

-Marguerite! Tu n'es pas sérieuse! Tu te jetes dans la gueule du loup!

-Bien sûr que non! Je connais Krux...J'ai vécu avec lui assez longtemps je pense pour savoir qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire à sa réputation. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre je vais demander le divorce que cela soit bien vu ou non! 

-Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, répondit-il en se rangeant de son côté.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. 

Les yeux exorbités, John regarda Marguerite reculer à son grand soulagement. C'était déjà assez difficile de revoir son frère bien vivant, il ne fallait pas en plus que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie aient eu une relation!

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça! Nous sommes amis! Un point c'est tout! s'exclama Miss Krux

-Oui...mais il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je puisse ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour toi?

Elle le fixa mal à l'aise. Non elle ne l'avait pas pensé, remarqua Roxton.

-William...je m'excuse! Mais comprend moi je te considère comme un frère et mon meilleur ami. Si tu ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que moi et bien je pense que je ferais mieux de partir et de ne plus te donner de mes nouvelles.

-Non! Écoute...pardonne-moi, veux-tu!

William mit un collier d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de coeur au cou de la jeune femme. Le collier que Will avait demandé de remettre à Marguerite.

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la chambre en laissant derrière elle le pendentif sur une petite table près de la porte...

__

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la chambre en laissant derrière elle le pendantif sur une petite table près de la porte. John n'en vit pas davantage car il fut propulsé en 1920 dans la belle demeure de Philip Krux. Il dut comprendre que Miss Krux s'était réconcilié avec son mari, car elle était en ce moment avec lui. Quoi que son visage n'avait pas du tout l'air plus enchanté qu'il ne le fallait.

-Marguerite...tu devras aller à la guerre tuer Dimitriov. Il a en sa possession des éléments qui pourraient compromettre les Allemands, dit-Philip d'une voix méprisante en tendant un passeport de sa main droite.

Elle soupira et le prit.

-C'est la dernière fois que je fais l'une de tes missions Krux...et j'espère que tu m'as bien comprise! Je paie mes dettes envers toi. Mais je me demande parfois si 5 à 10 ans de prison n'aurais pas été moins difficile à encaisser que ta présence!

Sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, elle se tourna vers sa petite fille.

-Prend soin d'elle. Je te fais confiance...murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise face à Philip, puis se pencha devant sa fillette, qui jouait avec une multitude de poupées, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Amélia...mon ange...maman part pour quelques jours. Je t'aime fort, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

-Maman...pourquoi pars-tu? Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec papa...

Marguerite passa une main dans les cheveux d'Amélia avec une infinie douceur.

-Soit sage mon bébé. Je reviens vite, promis!

-Je t'aime maman...

Elle embrassa sa petite sur le front, se leva en lançant un regard assassin à son mari et sortit de la pièce. Roxton était curieux de savoir la suite des événements. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps qu'il fut alors transporté trois semaines plus tard. Marguerite entrait dans la maison. Elle semblait exténuée! 

(bon ok j'avoue à partir de là c'est assez dramatique merci...mais il faut que ça se passe de cette façon loll)

-Amélia! je suis rentrée!, dit-elle avec un sourire malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Philip?

Celui-ci la rejoignit dans le vestibule.

-Quoi? As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé

-Où es Amélia?

-Dans sa chambre...alors?

Elle hocha la tête, puis lança d'une voix où elle ne dissimulait pas sa haine:

-J'ai tué Dimitiov! Sois tranquille maintenant!

Elle monta immédiatement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et entra dans une chambre, celle d'Amélia. Une vraie pièce tirée des contes de fées. La petite dormait dans son lit à baldaquin entourée de ses peluches. La jeune femme sourit. Pas ce sourire taquin ou espiègle qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire...non... un sourire remli d'amour et de tendresse. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-Amélia, belle ange, je suis là....

Roxton fronça les sourcils en voyant Marguerite pâlir. Cela ne lui prit toutefois que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui dans les yeux de la jeune femme se voyait déjà... La petite Amélia était inerte dans les bras de sa mère. D'une oreille sourde, il entendit les cris de douleur de Marguerite qui tenait sa fille serrée contre son coeur. 

Pour la première fois, il vit des larmes glisser sur les joues de Lady Krux. Pourtant encore en ce moment précis, elle pleurait silencieusement, comme si c'aurait été un crime d'exprimer la souffrance lancinante qui devait l'envahir toute entière. À la façon dont elle avait toujours agi, c'était difficile de croire que cette femme avait tout perdu! Il détourna son regard, il aurait vonlontiers déversé toute la fureur qu'il éprouvait pour Philip Krux sur celui-ci. Un tel monstre ne méritait pas d'exister. Il fallait être fou pour s'en prendre à une enfant! Pendant un long moment il resta là sans la regarder. C'était bien trop pénible de la voir souffrir ainsi! Elle finit tout de même par lever la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle avait dans ses yeux un de ses regards meurtriers qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quelle personne qui aurait croisé son chemin.. Elle semblait prête à tuer quiconque se poserait sur son passage. Elle déposa sa fille sous les couvertures, puis lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front. Ensuite elle repoussa ses larmes de désespoir qui sillaient ses joues et sortit de la chambre. Rapidement elle traversa le long couloir pour pénétrer dans une pièce où Philip rangeait assurément ses armes. Elle en attrapa une et courut dans le vestibule pour rejoindre son "mari" qui s'apprêtait à partir.

-Pas si vite!, hurla-t-elle

Il se retourna avec son fameux sourire diabolique. Marguerite chargea son arme, la pointa sur lui et posa son doigt sur la gachette prête à tirer. Elle contint sa voix tremblante et murmura:

-tu...tu l'as tuée!

-Oh Marguerite dépose cette arme, si je l'ai fait c'était pour _notre_ bien. Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec toi, je savais très bien quelles étaient tes intentions... divorcer et partir avec la petite... tu me prends pour un idiot!

Philip fit un geste pour s'approcher, mais elle lui fit signe de reculer avec son arme. Alors il se jeta sur elle. Marguerite tira, mais manqua sa cible. Il réussit à prendre le fusil, puis le jeta plus loin et sortit comme si rien ne s'était produit... Marguerite s'accota au mur et s'y laissa glisser lentement. Elle resta longtemps à regarder dans le vide. Songeant à quoi? John ne pouvait le dire. Il avait cependant qu'une envie: la consoler, la serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes...Mais la connaissant elle n'aurait sans doute même pas accepté qu'il s'approche à plus d'un mètre. Il la regarda fronçer les sourcils et s'emparer d'un journal posé au sol. Il s'approcha pour lire la couverture. Une photo du Professeur George Édouard Challenger était en première page, marqué au bas en italique: «_Le Professeur Challenger organisera, mercredi le 24 juin, une réunion au Museum et Concervatoire de Londres. Plus amples informations dans les pages suivantes...»_

Il y avait aussi une photo de William annonçant son décès... Des détails sur l'accident ne manquaient pas! Elle lança le journal dont les feuilles s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle. Elle monta plus loin les escaliers.

-Professeur Challenger...murmura-t-elle, si cette expédition qui est vraiment l'un de vos projets et bien je la financerai et je pourrai qui sait retrouver...

Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsque Roxton fut porté au sol de la tente de Mia. Difficile de revenir à la réalité! Marguerite souriait à la petite Jennifer sur ses genoux et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle déposa la petite par terre et se leva.

Pour couper le silence Mia déclara d'une voix ferme, mais amusée:

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous deux de quitter ma tribu!

Lady Krux sourit, remercia la médium et elle et Roxton trouvèrent rapidement la sortie du territoire appartenant à Mia. John se tourna vers elle, l'arrêtant du même fait. 

-Je suis...

Marguerite l'interrompit d'un signe de main.

-John...je ne veux pas de pitié, ni de tes «désolé», j'ai survécu sans ces mots qui ne veulent rien dire... d'ailleurs ça ne règlera plus rien! Puis ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux s'il te plait!

Hé oui! Il était bel et bien de retour dans le monde réel! Qu'avait-il espéré? La voir s'appitoyer sur son sort ou la voir tomber dans ses bras en pleurant? Certes pas! Il glissa une main sur la joue de Marguerite et lui donna un petit baiser sur le bout du nez. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait...Quoi ce fut encore dur de repenser aux épreuves qu'elle avait dû affronter.

-Compris, chère Lady...

-Challenger? Savez-vous où Marguerite et Roxton avait l'intention d'aller?, demanda Véronica en préparant des assiettes bien garnies.

-Aucune idée!

Malone entra dans la salle à diner, son carnet en main qu'il déposa sur une petite table basse.

-J'ai une faim de loup! On les attend ou on mange?

Véronica répondit à sa question en apportant trois plats sur la table. Ils allaient commencer leur repas lorsque l'élévateur se mit en marche. Les trois têtes se retournèrent en même temps pour regarder Roxton et Marguerite entrer dans la Tree House.

-C'est gentil de nous avoir attendu, reprocha Marguerite en déposant sa ceinture d'arme sur la patère.

Malone sourit innocemment et répondit:

-Vous savez Marguerite, lorsque vous sortez avec John on ne sait jamais vers quelle heure vous serez de retour. Car à bien y penser... nous ignorons ce que vous pouvez bien faire tous les deux... à part vous disputer bien entendu!

Véronica pouffa de rire. Challenger lui retint son rire en voyant les airs meurtriers des concernés.

-Je n'ajouterai rien là-dessus Ned Malone. Mais ne parlez pas trop rapidement, car je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles!

Les membres de la troupe reprirent leur sérieux, puis Véronica apporta deux autres assiettes. Ils mangèrent en silence tout le long du repas. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Marguerite se précipita dans la salle de bain, Roxton monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer de sa journée assez forte en émotion, Challenger rejoignit son laboratoire et Malone resta auprès de la jolie blonde qui regardait dans le vide debout sur le balcon.

-À quoi pensez-vous?, demanda le reporter 

Véronica lui sourit et dit:

-À mes parents... en fait je pensais à ce qu'ils m'ont dit avant qu'ils ne disparaissent du temple...

-Et pourrais-je savoir ce qu'ils vous ont dit?

Elle émit un petit rire triste.

-Oh...de vous suivre à Londres et de cessez mes recherches...du moins cela résonnait de cette façon!

Malone réfléchit quelque instant sérieusement.

-D'après moi Véronica... cela signifie qu'ils seraient à Londres...

-Vraiment! Non je ne crois pas... mes parents se plaisaient ici, puis ils ne m'auraient pas abandonnée de leur plein gré.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils ne s'attendaient tous simplement pas de retourner en Angleterre... peut-être était-ce un accident.

-Oui, mais tout cela ne sont que des hypothèses, soupira-t-elle, Dieu seul sait si je les reverrai un jour!

-Ne perdez pas espoir...

Il se leva pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Véronica arrêta Malone lorsqu'elle vit qu'il partait et l'embrassa. Elle était presque parvenue à oublier tous ses chagrins quand il recula.

-Bonne nuit Véronica...

-Oui bonne nuit Ned, dit-elle étrangement déçue de le voir partir.

Marguerite était allongée dans un bain d'eau très chaude et de mousse. Savourant le calme et la détente. Voyant la fatigue monter, elle ouvrit les yeux presque à regret, sortit et s'enroula d'une serviette au même moment où Roxton entrait avec son drap de bain autour de la taille. La jeune femme remonta les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon pour ne pas fixer ce corps bien trop beau!

-On ne t'a jamais appris à cogner avant d'entrer?, demanda-t-elle mi-sage, mi-taquine.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois.

-C'est une loi que j'applique vaguement... d'ailleurs qui sait ce qu'on peu retrouver derrière la porte et comment!, dit-il avec un regard perçant.

Elle arqua un sourcil et sourit malicieusement en s'avançant pour l'embrasser d'un baiser que John aurait sans doute aimé prolonger. Elle le savait car elle fit un pas en arrière très lentement.

-La prochaine fois My Lord soyez gentleman et cognez, car je ne serai pas aussi indulgente!

Sur ces mots elle sortit sous le regard amusé de John.

(Ouf fini le chapitre enfin! je pensais ne jamais y arriver! en plus j'y ai mis du V&M )


	7. Attaque et trouvaille

Chapitre 7: «Attaque et trouvaille»

Le lendemain matin le soleil chaud et l'air humide perçaient la Tree House. Tous étaient assis autour de la table à dîner le ventre bien rempli.

-Il faudrait vraiment cette fois aller chercher de la nourriture! Depuis notre mésaventure au Temple, nous n'avons presque plus de provisions en réserve, déclara 

Véronica posément.

-Que vous faut-il?, demanda Roxton

-À peu près de tout... des oeufs, de la viande, des herbes...

Alors le chasseur se leva en posant un regard vers chacun d'eux, puis dit sous un ton sans réplique:

-Dans ce cas tout le monde debout si nous ne voulons pas mourir de faim!

Le reste de la troupe se leva et suivit John hors de la maison dans l'arbre. Après quelques minutes de marche Challenger s'arrêta et pointa un oeuf de ptérodactyle niché dans un arbre.

-Qui grimpe pour aller le chercher?, demanda le scientifique

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Véronica. C'était elle non la femme de la jungle?

-Ok...Ok... j'ai compris j'y vais!, soupira la jeune blonde avec un petit sourire. 

Elle grimpa aisément dans l'arbre et s'empara facilement de l'oeuf, mais à l'instant où elle allait descendre, la maman annonçait son retour. Prise au piège dans l'arbre, elle lança l'oeuf à Challenger. La ptérodactyle plana vers elle en poussant des hurlements stridents. Elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa une liane. La jeune femme flotta un moment dans les airs, puis se lâcha pour tomber au sol sans trop de mal. Mais le dinosaure volant lui n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite!

Roxton prit son Rifle et tira sur la bête qui planait vers le groupe. Malheureusement la balle ne fit que frôler la bête la mettant encore plus en colère. 

-Attention! crièrent Roxton et Malone d'une même voix, l'un en se jetant sur 

Marguerite pour qu'elle s'allonge au sol et l'autre fit de même avec Véronica. Lorsque la Ptérodactyle reprit de l'altitude, ils se levèrent.

-Séparons-nous!, cria Challenger, elle aura de la difficulté à nous suivre tous en même temps!

Donc, John et Marguerite piquèrent dans la forêt, Malone et Véronica continuèrent sur le sentier, puis Challenger, lui, emprunta à travers la forêt à gauche en murmurant pour lui même:

-Bien sûr ils me laissent seul!

Marguerite s'arrêta essouflée. Sa gorge était en feu et plus question de faire un seul pas! 

-Elle ne nous suit plus, réussit-elle à dire le souffle court.

-Oui... j'ai remarqué... approuva Roxton en se penchant en avant pour reprendre sa respiration.

-D'une façon ou d'une autre je n'aurais eu aucune force pour continuer à...

-Chut!, coupa brusquement le chasseur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et comprit en voyant s'avancer des hommes singes, avec leur massue de bois vers eux. Ils arrivent de partout!, faillit-elle gémir tellement elle n'avait pas envie de se battre! Elle se contenta toutefois de crier en sortant son arme:

-Ils sont trop nombreux! 

-Tire!, s'écria-t-il 

Ils épuisèrent vite leurs munitions et à court de balles, Marguerite recula lorsqu'un sauvage se rua sur elle. Roxton toujours aux aguets se tourna et tira. L'homme singe qui était au cou de Lady Krux s'affaira sur elle qui tomba au sol sous le poids de la bête qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Après maintes tentatives, les hommes singes se replièrent et prirent la fuite dans la jungle. John alla aider Marguerite légèrement amusé de la voir dans cette mauvaise posture, malgré le souvenir parce que c'était à cause d'une erreur semblable qu'il avait perdu son frère...

-Ça va?, demanda-t-il

-Cela pourrait aller mieux, répondit-elle sombrement en prenant la main que lui tendait Roxton.

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec son regard transperçant avant de dire le plus calmement du monde:

-Marguerite.... Déshabille-toi. (C'est dans des moments pareils que j'aurais mis le vous...merde loll)

Elle le regarda confuse. Il était complètement cinglé! Et quoi encore avec cela!

-Pardon?, se força-t-elle à demander.

-Enlève tes vêtements, dit-il plus clairement.

-Pas question! Puis du reste, pourquoi les enlèverais-je?

En guise de réponse il fixa ses vêtements tachés de sang.

-Je ne veux pas que tu attires tous les Raptors du coin. Il y a assez longtemps que je n'en ai vu et ils peuvent bien rester où ils sont!

-Cela t'amuse?, dit-elle avec un ton exaspéré en voyant le sourire qu'il essayait de dissimuler, mais je n'enlèverai aucun de mes vêtements, John, n'y pense même pas!

-Écoute Marguerite... si tu as envie de faire venir ici tous les dinosaures du coin soit! 

Mais moi je t'enlèverai tes vêtements de force pour éviter d'être dévoré! De plus nous ne devons prendre aucune chance, il ne nous reste plus de balle!

Elle soupira longuement avec un petit sourire. Décidément il était très sérieux! Elle se fichait éperdument d'enlever sa chemise et sa jupe, mais de savoir qu'il serait tout près d'elle avec son regard insistant... non pas question! 

-Roxton! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'à moi!

Il lui fit l'un de ses sourires en coin! 

-Je ne vais pas te violer si cela peut te rassurer. 

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis enleva toutes ses résolutions! Il l'avait cherché! Alors avec son air le plus malicieux, elle s'approcha de lui...

-Vraiment? Quel dommage!

Lorsqu'elle se posa dans un face à face, Roxton sourit

-Tu joues avec le feu ma très chère!

Elle lui fit l'un de ses sourires à faire tomber plus d'un homme à ses pieds et avec cette flamme de malice dans son regard elle lui répondit suavement:

-J'adore me brûler au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué...

Il n'en fallu pas plus à John car il glissa un doigt sur sa joue et s'empara de ses lèvres d'un long et tendre baiser. Elle porta ses mains autour de son cou et savoura chaque seconde de cette étreinte qui devenait plus ardente. C'est fou comme cet homme arrivait à la faire chavirer toute entière que par un baiser ou même un regard! Ils furent interrompu par le cri féroce d'un T-Rex. 

Le chasseur recula visiblement à regret. Marguerite soupira, l'embrassa une dernière fois presque amicalement et se dégagea.

-Marguerite... tu ferais mieux de te débarasser de ces vêtements... , dit-il avec la voix légèrement rauque.

Elle fini par obéir en détachant sa chemise pour la lancer plus loin et enleva sa jupe. Tout compte fait ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, songea Roxton en regardant les belles jambes de _sa Lady_, comment faire pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur elle sans la toucher. C'en était interdit d'avoir un corps comme le sien! Les cris du T-Rex le ramenèrent sur terre.

-Nous ferions mieux de partir, dit-il en détournant les yeux..

Elle hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Malone et Véronica qui n'avaientt eux non plus la Ptérodactyle à leur trousse se faisaient maintenant poursuivre par un T-Rex! Ils couraient en essayant au mieux de l'éviter. Malgré sa gorge en feu, Ned tenta de suivre la jeune femme qui semblait n'avoir aucun problème point de vue essoufflement! Ils prirent un autre chemin échappant de ce fait au dinosaure qui continuait sa couse folle dans une autre direction. Véronica lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

-Bravo! On a réussi à le semer!

Ned ne put que sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme. Ils firent quelques pas, puis se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Roxton et Marguerite. D'ailleurs, ils regardaient celle-ci avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-Cessez donc de me dévisager comme vous le faites! À quoi pensez-vous?

Roxton comprit rapidement ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête et il s'empressa de dire:

-Attendez... ce n'est pas ce que vous...

Marguerite l'interrompit d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle aussi avait manifestement compris et elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu. Pour les punir d'être trop curieux!

-Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'ils croient susurra-t-elle avec son sourire espiègle en lui prenant la main. Allez rentrons!

Cette phrase finit par clouer Véronica et Malone sur place. Ils se regardèrent stupéfaits par ce changement de situation. 

Marguerite soupira un peu plus loin avec un petit rire satisfait. Roxton la regardait amusé lui aussi.

-Malone, Véronica, vous venez? En fait nous avons été attaqués par des hommes singes et j'ai été forcée d'oter mes vêtements couverts de sang... bande de fouineurs, reprocha-t-elle.

Sur ce, ils marchèrent en silence. Ils atteignirent la Tree House et y trouvèrent Challenger assis sur un sofa, les pieds allongés sur une table basse. A priori il semblait mener la belle vie! Il leva la tête vers eux et fixa Marguerite près de Roxton.

Consciente du fait que le scientifique n'allait pas tarder à sortir l'une de ses remarques, elle répliqua avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit:

-Taisez-vous! Ne dites rien!

George la regarda monter les escaliers sans un mot et sourit en s'adressant aux autres.

-Alors vous avez récolté du Raptor?

-Rien... répondit Roxton, mais dites-moi, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici?

-Plus d'une heure, il m'a suffit de tirer sur la Ptérodactyle et reprendre le chemin de la 

Tree House. Par chance, j'ai prévu d'apporter des herbes, du raptor et des oeufs. Ah oui... j'ai trouvé quelque chose en revenant sur nos pas... quelque chose qui pourrait très bien nous aider à sortir du plateau!, se vanta le scientifique très fier de lui.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé?, demanda Malone en se rapprochant de Challenger ainsi que Roxton et Véronica.

George se redressa. 

-Chaque chose en son temps! En premier lieu... où est Marguerite?

Celle-ci descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une jupe identique à la précédente et d'une chemise blanche. Ses longs cheveux mouillés longeaient son dos.

-Vous voilà Miss Krux!

-Il y a un problème?, interrogea-t-elle

Roxton, le regard posé vers elle, répondit à la place de Challenger.

-Il croit avoir trouvé un moyen de sortir du monde perdu!

Elle fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers le groupe.

Challenger sortit de son sac, une plaquette de bois très ancienne où y étaient gravés des hiéroglyphes indéchiffrables. Il prit aussi une carte un peu moisie et tendit la plaquette à Marguerite.

-Pourriez-vous me lire ceci je vous prie?

-Si gentiment demandé!, se moqua-t-elle en prenant la plaque entre ses main pour la lire à voix haute.

-Une porte vers l'autre monde souvrira si le Saphir sacré est retrouvé et incrusté sur la porte. La carte indique la sortie, mais le Saphir est perdu dans une caverne du plateau...

Véronica saisit la carte.

-Je connais ces endroits par coeur, avec un peu de chance nous arriverons à la porte d'ici deux à trois jours, tout ou plus, mais pour trouver le Saphir qui est dans une caverne c'est une tout autre chose, car des grottes il y en a plus de vingt! Nous pouvons cependant en éliminer cinq que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter, termina Véronica

-Donc, dit Challenger, nous partirons dès ce soir!

-J'espère que tout ceci est vrai, car perdre mon temps au beau milieu de la jungle n'est vraiment pas dans mes priorités, surtout lorsque des raptors m'attendent pour déjeuner!, railla Marguerite

-Personne ne perd son temps Marguerite, je suis certain de l'authenticité de cette carte!, confia George d'une voix assurée, avec un peu de chance nous serons à Londres avant Noël! 

Marguerite sourit tristement, qui avait-il d'amusant à Noël lorsqu'on le passait seul? Au fond elle devait se l'avouer... passer le jour des Fêtes à Londres ne serait pas du tout plaisant!

Un peu plus tard, tous se préparaient et amenaient le nécessaire. Ils se rassemblèrent devant l'élévateur et descendirent à la recherche du Saphir...

Lorsqu'ils eurent visité une caverne qui n'apporta rien, ils montèrent un campement pour la nuit. Marguerite et Malone s'occupèrent du feu tandis que Roxton, Véronica et Challenger préparaient l'intérieur des tentes. Une fois tout ce beau monde rassasié de nourriture et épuisé de leur journée, Marguerite fut la première debout pour aller à sa tente, après avoir souhaité un léger "bonne nuit" à tout le monde.

Roxton fut tenté de la suivre, mais il se reprit et rejoignit à son tour ses couvertures! 

Il ne restait plus que Malone et Véronica puisque Challenger s'était aussi levé pour aller dormir. Bien heureux de pouvoir être seul avec la jeune femme, Malone se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Vous savez, Véronica... vous devriez nous accompagner à Londres.

-Ned, nous en avons déjà parlé..., murmura la jolie blonde en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais si vos parents étaient de retour au pays? Puis de toute façon j'ai pris une décision... , dit-il gravement

-Laquelle?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si vous ne m'accompagnez pas alors je resterai avec vous!

-Pourquoi! Jusqu'ici je me suis toujours bien débrouillée et je n'ai pas...

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec ça, coupa-t-il tout bas, je crois que... je ne supporterais pas de vous avoir loin de moi... même que je crois être tombé amoureux.

Véronica leva brusquement la tête en le regardant presque étonnée! Prise d'un excès de panique, elle se leva. Aimait-elle Ned? Oui... mais ses parents étaient sa priorité! 

Ils l'avaient toujours été et ce n'est pas parce qu'un journaliste séduisant lui plaisait qu'elle allait abandonner ses recherches!

-Malone restons-en là pour ce soir.... bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite s'éveilla avec une idée précise: enlever cette chaleur accablante qui collait sa peau! Elle avait besoin d'un bain! Elle se souvint du lac énorme qui longeait leur route. Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et s'étira au soleil avant de rejoindre l'eau. Elle savourait déjà le moment où elle allait mettre les pieds dans l'eau lorsqu'elle croisa John, debout avec un air terriblement sérieux. Il y avait une petite corniche avant d'atterrir dans l'eau et comme il ne la voyait pas encore l'envie était trop tentante! Beaucoup trop! Alors avec un petit sourire enfantin, elle s'approcha lentement derrière lui et le poussa avant même qu'il n'ait pu tourner la tête! Lorsque John fit son entrée dans l'eau et qu'il revint à la surface, il l'éclaboussa avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

-C'était plus fort que moi!, ria-t-elle en reculant pour éviter son jet d'eau.

Roxton afficha un sourire quasi innocent. On pouvait très bien lire dans ses yeux: Elle ne s'en sortira pas à si bon compte! Pourtant lorsqu'il lui demanda de l'aider à remonter, elle ne se méfia pas le moins du monde et ce fut le grand coup classique! Il l'attira dans l'eau avec lui en prenant sa main! Lorsqu'elle remonta il l'aspergea d'eau, comme si elle n'avait pas eu sa leçon! Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser faire! Donc ils s'éclaboussèrent comme des gamins durant une bonne dixaine de minutes en échappant des fous rires! À bout de souffle Marguerite recula en signe de trêve. John nagea vers elle et l'enlaça avec un grand sourire de triomphe. Elle s'accrocha à son cou ne serait-ce pour ne pas couler et l'embrassa pour échapper à ce sourire qu'elle aimait et détestait la fois! C'était avec passion qu'ils s'embrassaient lorsque Véronica arriva. En entendant le craquement des branches. Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Marguerite ria intérieurement, puis s'enfonça sous l'eau et sortit plus loin. Elle passa devant la jeune femme avec un sourire rieur. 

Roxton nagea pour sortir à son tour et passa devant Véronica et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que:

-Belle journée n'est-ce pas?

Véronica émit un petit rire.

-Très belle oui!

Marguerite arriva au campemant suivit de près par Roxton et Véronica. Challenger assis sur une couverture, plongé dans un carnet d'écriture, leva la tête vers eux. 

-L'eau était bonne?, demanda-t-il sérieusement en voyant les vêtements trempés de 

Marguerite et Roxton.

-Excellente!, répondit Marguerite en riant 

Le scientifique la regarda partir dans sa tente avec un haussement de sourcils. Malone vint les rejoindre encore endormi.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose?, bailla-t-il en posant les yeux sur Roxton

-Non, rien du tout..., assura le chasseur vaguement en entrant dans sa tente.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous autour du feu éteint, Marguerite et Roxton dans leurs vêtements secs, Challenger commença:

-Nous avons visité qu'une seule caverne et nous n'avons rien trouvé... Il faut se dépêcher un peu!

-Rien ne presse, se surpris Roxton à dire

-Lorsque vous parlez de cette façon John on pourrait croire que vous avez envie de rester!

-Rester! Pas du tout! Seulement je m'aperçois de jour en jour ce que l'on quitte, bon d'accord, il y a des dinosaures, mais ils ne nous dérangent pas aussi souvent. De plus le matin nous n'avons pas à nous tracasser pour nos plans de la journée! Mais Londres me manque autant que vous tous.

-Roxton à raison, approuva Malone, j'y ai souvent pensé. D'ailleurs, si nous trouvons une sortie sûre, je serais prêt à revenir de temps à autre.

Marguerite se leva brusquement. Très bien cette jolie conversation, mais elle, elle voulait retourner au pays! Fini de porter le même type de linge et terminé les dinosaures qui vous attendent pour dîner. 

-Bien beau tout cela, mais nous avons une chance de sortir d'ici, aussi minime soit-elle, je vais largement en profiter! Donc tout le monde debout!!!, ordonna-t-elle.

La petite troupe suivit les ordres et défit le campement pour ensuite se remettre en route. Véronica examina la carte.

-Il y a deux cavernes à l'opposé, nous pourrions nous séparer pour visiter les deux et...

Une trentaine de flèches s'abattirent soudainement sur eux. Par chance aucune d'elles ne les touchèrent. Ils prirent leur armes, mais ils ne voyaient pas qui avait tiré comme des fous sur eux... Pendant un petit moment, rien ne vint les déranger jusqu'à ce que Malone attrape une flèche dans le dos et que des chasseurs de têtes viennent à leur rencontre!!! Véronica se précipita vers Ned, tandis que Challenger, Roxton et Marguerite tiraient sur leurs adversaires. En quelques minutes il ne restait plus que des corps légèrement ensanglantés sur le sol. Marguerite leva les bras au ciel en allant voir Malone.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver!!! 

Véronica et Challenger se tournèrent vers elle avec une leur de reproche... Tandis que Roxton secouait la tête en aidant Challenger à transporter Ned inconscient.


	8. Prit au piège

Chapitre 8: « Pris au piège» basé. inspiré, comme vous voulez! Sur **_Secret et Trapped._** ( en fait Isa je les ai rassemblés à ma façon)

Une fois de retour à la Tree House, quelques heures plus tard, Malone reposait dans sa chambre. Selon Challenger, le jeune homme allait vite s'en remettre. Il lui fallait qu'un jour de repos tout ou plus. Marguerite lisait... en regardant plus John, qui parlait avec George, que son livre. Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse de cet homme qu'elle avait tant méprisé? En fait, tout en elle la poussait vers lui. Et elle savait pourquoi c'était ainsi... John Roxton était bien différent de ses anciens prétendants. Il était patient, il lui démontrait à quel point il tenait à elle et il supportait même son sale caractère! Et lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, tout s'écroulait autour d'elle sauf cette alchimie qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait voir son passé beaucoup de choses avaient changé entre eux... Elle lui avait fait voir la majorité des choses, mais elle ne lui avait pas montré la raison pour laquelle elle était, en partie, sur le plateau... Elle était loin d'être un ange et lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, il lui en voudrait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Elle n'était pas liée ou en obligation avec lui! Elle avait bien le droit de garder ce qu'elle voulait pour elle. 

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué le départ de 

Véronica et Challenger la laissant seule avec John. Celui-ci se posa brusquement devant elle la faisant sortir de sa torpeur avec un sursaut.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça!, s'écria-t-elle en examinant les lieux un peu trop calmes, où sont les autres?, demanda-t-elle confuse

-Récupérer une plante qui pourrait aider Malone.

-Je vois, dit-elle en étant plus préoccupée par ses pensées actuelles qu'autre chose.

-Qui a-t-il Marguerite, tu sembles ailleurs...

-Je le suis!

Il lui prit lentement les mains pour la forcer à se lever.

-Que fais-tu?, interrogea-t-elle amusée

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un Asiatique entra, dieu seul sait comment, dans la Tree House et donna un coup de pied féroce à Roxton. John se leva pour se défendre, mais l'homme sauta dans les airs rapidement et le cogna une autre fois. 

Marguerite haussa les sourcils en voyant le visage du Chinois.

-Callum!, murmura-t-elle n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici!

John releva la tête pour écouter.

-Écoutez Miss Smith, vous avez une heure pour me donner la moitié du médaillon que vous possédez. Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de vous tuer Miss Smith!

Puis Callum sauta hors de la Tree House. Marguerite resta figée de stupeur. 

Maintenant on la poursuivait même dans une région infestée de dinosaures, il fallait être fou! Roxton la fit une seconde fois sursauter.

-Quel Médaillon... de quoi parle-t-il?

-Aucune importance, dit-elle en faisant un signe de main insignifiant.

-Marguerite! La vérité!, se fâcha-t-il en lui prenant le poignet.

-Lâche-moi!

Il la lâcha et demanda encore des explications. À quoi bon refuser... D'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par savoir! Elle détourna les yeux.

-Je n'étais pas seulement une voleuse de bijoux sous le nom de Miss Smith... t'ai-je dit que je volais toujours par plaisir? Car sache que j'avais amplement les moyens de m'offrir un château! Bref, je travaillais aussi pour un homme nommé Xan qui dirigeait un clan chinois. Un jour, il m'a demandé de trouver la moitié de l'ouroboros qui se trouvait ici dans le South América. Un médaillon qui contrôle le temps et l'espace... j'ai refusé. Tu dois te douter que je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chance d'avoir le pouvoir de gouverner le temps! Donc, le soir même j'ai volé la moitié du médaillon que possédait Xan. Lorsque je suis revenue, après ma mission pour Philip, j'ai tout perdu... Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de vouloir changer le passé? de reculer en arrière pour réparer tes erreurs? Et bien en retrouvant l'autre moitié j'aurais le pouvoir de le faire John...

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-On ne peut pas changer le passé Marguerite! Quoi que tu fasses tu suis ton destin... tu ne peux rien y faire. Maintenant plus de secrets! Où est la moitié du médaillon que tu as en ta possession?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère et méprisant qui donna l'effet sur 

Marguerite d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur.

-Ça ne te regarde pas...

-Oui, dit-il sèchement, au contraire! Fini les devinettes Marguerite, j'en ai assez!!!

Elle s'assit rageusement sur une chaise pour enlever sa botte. Elle défit lentement la semelle du talon à l'aide d'un couteau et prit la moitié de l'ouroboros entre ses mains. 

Elle posa un regard vers Roxton.

-Il n'est pas question que je donne à Xan ce médaillon! On ne m'enlèvera pas ce pourquoi je suis ici depuis trois ans!!! 

John fixa avec une lueur d'indifférence.

-Parfait! Mais lorsque tu seras entre la vie et la mort, ne viens pas te plaindre Miss Smith! Tu cherches les ennuis et les voilà, alors débrouille-toi à présent!!!, cria-t-il avec son visage durci par la colère.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait!!! 

À ce moment Véronica et Challenger entra dans la Tree House. La jeune femme fit mine d'aller rejoindre la chambre de Malone, mais remarqua vite qu'il y avait de la tension entre Marguerite et Roxton. Alors elle demanda:

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Rien... Rien de très grave! Un homme tentera de nous tuer si Lady Krux ne rend pas la moitié d'un médaillon à un Chinois de son ancien clan!, répondit Roxton en une phrase plutôt colérique.

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers Marguerite.

-Pourriez-vous me le montrer s'il vous plait.

Marguerite hésita, puis se leva pour le donner à Véronica qui l'examina pendant quelques secondes.

-Si cela peut vous aider, j'ai vu le signe du serpent sur l'entrée de la caverne Zanga...

-Vraiment!!!, s'exclama-t-elle, Je reviens...

Elle prit l'élévateur, suivie de Roxton qui la rattrapa plus loin. À bout de souffle, il la fit s'arrêter.

-Attends-moi!

-T'attendre!?! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais de me débrouiller seule!!!

Roxton haussa les épaules, et la suivit tout de même.

Une fois devant la grotte, Marguerite se tourna vers John qui était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet, comme s'il se contentait de veiller sur elle pour que rien ne lui arrive! Elle fit mine de dire quelque chose pour couper ce lourd silence qu'elle détestait, mais elle se ravisa. N'était-elle pas frustrée contre lui! Ils s'engagèrent dans la caverne lugubre où reignait une atmosphère des plus inquiètantes. Le sol poussiéreux de cailloux était garni de petits trous. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un gouffre où en bas coulait de la lave. John recula d'un pas. Une poutre de bois plutôt en mauvais état reliait les deux ravins.

-Il faut traverser, décida Marguerite en faisant les premiers pas s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas.

( _quand j'écrivais, j'écoutais love is all et ça faisait mignon essayez lolll)_

Le chasseur la suivit et ne put résister à prendre sa main et ils réussirent tant bien que mal à traverser la poutre. Une lumière venant d'un rocher attira l'attention de Marguerite qui se précipita pour enlever la terre qui recouvrait la pierre pour apercevoir un cercle avec la moitié de l'ouroborus qu'elle avait espéré trouver. Un sourire de triomphe éblouit son magnifique visage, puis elle déposa le médaillon près de sa moitié qui s'assembla dans une lumière bleuâtre aveuglante.

-Aller prend-le, dit Roxton

Elle tendit la main, mais la ramena vers elle. Tout bien réfléchi voulait-elle vraiment avoir l'ouroborus pour elle? Cela impliquerait le pouvoir de remonter le temps peut-être, mais le désirait-elle? John n'était-il pas l'homme avec lequel elle était réellement tombé sous le charme! Qu'adviendrait-il de lui une fois qu'elle aurait remonté en arrière? Comment la regarderait-il si elle le croisait un jour dans sa nouvelle vie? Et elle... tous ses souvenirs allait la hanter! Non jamais elle ne surpporterait ça. « _Aller ne joue pas à l'amoureuse et prends le médaillon!_ » 

-Je... je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle un peu pour elle-même.

-Voyons Marguerite, qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

Soudain, Callum heurta Marguerite, frappa Roxton qui vacilla, et s'empara de l'ouroborus.

-Au revoir Miss Smith, vous nous devez plus rien! À bientôt!

L'Asiatique s'évapora dans l'air en passant par une porte interdimensionnelle.

Marguerite ne dit rien et resta figée. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds.

-Vite une secousse sismique tout va s'effondrer!, cria Roxton en l'empoignant par le poignet l'aidant à traverser la poutre malgré leur manque d'équilibre. 

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant la sortie, lorsque des roches par centaines tombèrent les faisant reculer, coupant le passage et la sortie!

-Il ne manquait plus que ça!!!, cria sauvagement Marguerite.

Elle prit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Alors son visage se vida de toute expression.

-Mon dieu, souffla-t-elle

Roxton n'écoutait pas et tentait désespérement de dégager les pierres qui leur bloquaient la sortie.

-Marguerite, aide-moi! 

Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sous le bord de la crise de panique. 

-On va mourir si personne ne vient nous secourir d'ici trois heures! Et tu améliores naturellement les choses en dépensant un maximun d'énergie en enlevant ces roches insoulevables!

Il se tourna fâché qu'elle l'accuse ainsi de ses malheurs et explosa:

-Oui, et bien moi j'essaie au moins de nous sortir d'ici! D'autant plus que nous ne serions pas coincé si Miss Smith ne serait pas venue chercher un médaillon qu'elle n'a pas pris! Tu agis toujours selon tes désirs Marguerite, sans voir ce que tu provoques autour de toi! Jusqu'ici j'ai été patient! Je me suis toujours tué à comprendre ce que tu voulais de moi, ce que tu essayais de me faire comprendre, mais je pense ne jamais y être parvenu! Tu es toujours cloîtrée dans ton monde et parfois tu veux bien m'y laisser entrer... Mais tu finis toujours par refermer la barrière!

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner souviens-toi! Je ne veux rien de toi Roxton absolument rien! C'est toi qui essaies de découvrir sur moi des choses qui n'existent pas! Je t'ai tout dit John! Maintenant que les masques sont tombés, où nous en sommes rendu, tu peux bien mourir!!!, répondit-elle en se laissant glisser au dos du mur de pierre à l'écart du ravin...

Quelques instants plus tard, il déposa une pierre qu'il tenait, épuisé! Il se tourna vers Marguerite qui somnelait le visage livide. Déjà ils avaient du mal à respirer. La chaleur les faisaient transpirer leur donnant moins de force. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine de cette façon. Pas comme ça, pas sans l'avoir prise dans ses bras en lui murmurant Je t'aime... Il avait beau essayer de lui reprocher tout ce qui leur arrivait... il n'y parvenait pas... Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas et ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Après un trop long temps de silence, il lui dit:

-Marguerite... je t'en prie... regarde-moi...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis désolé Marguerite...

-Ce ne sont pas des excuses John qui vont tout régler! On ne s'entend pas alors ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller notre salive... laisse-moi sombrer en paix...

-Tu prends toujours tout de cette façon Marguerite? Sans attache, sans douleur? Défoule-toi! crie-moi des bêtises, mais ne fait pas l'indifférente bon sang! Je t'aime! Je te connais Marguerite plus que je n'en laisse entendre. Pleure, tu ne peux pas à jamais jouer la femme indestructible! 

Marguerite avala durement au bord des larmes, elle qui s'était jurée de ne jamais se laisser emporter par des paroles de ce genre! Pourtant il avait tellement raison. Ce qu'il disait la touchait jusqu'au coeur!

-Je t'aime aussi John...et je ne veux pas mourir!, murmura-t-elle

John Roxton la fixa, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il glissa une main sur son visage et l'embrassa la serrant contre lui. Lorsqu'il inclina la tête pour lui donner de doux baisers dans le cou, elle versa des larmes. De joie ou de tristesse? peu importe, tout ce qui comptait c'était ses tendres caresses. Elle répondit cette fois avec une ardeur brûlante à chacun de ses baisers enflammés. Pensant à tous ces moments vécus qu'à eux seuls... l'espièglerie... les reproches...les disputes...les rires...et les baisers, parfois légers, d'autres passionnés. Oh non elle ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir bâti quelque chose avec lui!

-Tu es si belle, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux...

-Ne me quitte pas, pleura-t-elle soudainement en le serrant fort mettant dans cette seule étreinte une émotion tellement troublante. Elle l'aimait, il était le reste de sa vie.Sans lui elle ne serait plus celle qu'elle était devenue. Maintenant il n'y avait plus se mur qu'elle avait construit entre eux. Ils étaient là et ils se voyaient au fond d'eux-mêmes pour la première fois.

-Jamais, dit-il en fermant les yeux la serrant doucement.

S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il lui aurait fait l'amour. Et c'aurait sans doute été magnifique... mais vu les circonstances, il se contenta de s'étendre sur le sol la tenant dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui sans un autre mot...

Pendant ce temps, Véronica et Malone qui était de nouveau en forme grace à la potion miracle de George, parlaient de tout et de rien, évitant sagement la conversation qu'ils avaient eu deux jour plus tôt. Challenger surgit brusquement de son laboratoire, avec un flacon en main.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que Roxton et Marguerite ne sont revenus!, dit-il en levant ses lunettes protectrices sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Ils ont peut-être décidé de se promener en tête-à-tête...

-Non, je ne pense pas... quand ils sont partis on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient s'entretuer!

-mmm... attendons encore un peu, s'ils ne sont pas revenus d'ici une heure nous irons les chercher, décida Challenger en remettant ses lunettes.

Roxton se réveilla lentement. Il tenait sa Marguerite dans ses bras. La température avait augmenté... pas étonnant vu la lave qui coulait à quelques mètres au-dessous d'eux. Il admira le visage calme de la jeune femme. Il avait envie de l'entendre, s'assurer qu'elle était toujours avec lui, qu'elle tenait le coup! Il la releva doucement contre lui et prit une position assise.

-mmh

-Marguerite aller...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et dut se détacher un peu de lui pour le regarder en face.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Rien, je voulais simplement entendre ta voix, répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe. 

Elle lui rendit un petit sourire.

-John... avons-nous une chance de nous en sortir?

-Oui sans doute..., dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil

-Promis...

-Cette fois allons les retrouver!, déclara Véronica, et apportons le nécessaire! Ils sont partis dans une caverne qui débouche sur un volcan... 

Ils partirent donc à leur rencontre. Une fois devant la caverne qui était complètement bloquée, Véronica s'écria:

-Nous sommes peut-être arrivés trop tard!!!

Challenger accouru vers elle avec des explosifs à la main.

-Roxton! Marguerite! Vous m'entendez?

Aucune réponse. Challenger les fit reculer, puis déposa un long fil qu'il déroula jusqu'à un arbre assez éloigné de l'entrée. Il mit le feu à la ficelle où à l'extrémité avait une bonne dizaine d'explosifs. Ils mirent leurs mains sur leur oreilles lorsque le bruit de l'explosion éclata. Les grosses pierres furent réduites en poussière. Véronica s'engouffra dans la grotte et marcha un peu avant de les apercevoir. Elle sourit en les regardant... Ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Challenger et Malone réagirent à peu près de même façon.

-Qui va les réveiller?, demanda doucement la jeune blonde

-L'explosion aurait dû les réveiller, dit George, ils ont manqué beaucoup d'air, avec cette chaleur et nous sommes arrivés à temps! Malone allez demander des civières aux Zangas et un peu d'aide...

Ned sortit de la caverne.

-Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé, à les voir...

-Ce qui est arrivé restera entre eux Véronica..., coupa Challenger d'une voix sage.

Malone revint avec trois Zangas et deux civières. Ils les soulevèrent et à leur grand soulagement ils respiraient encore. Les Zangas les quittèrent lorsqu'ils eurent déposé Marguerite et Roxton dans la Tree House. John fut le premier à reprendre conscience.

-Marguerite..., souffla-t-il en prenant une bonne bouffée d'air. 

Challenger demanda aussitôt:

-Que s'est-il passé?

-La grotte s'est éffondrée... à notre sortie, répondit-il en se tournant vers Marguerite 

qui se réveilla d'un bond. La jeune femme sourit et se frotta les tempes.

-Vous avez besoin de repos, c'est le meilleur remède... dit le scientifique, nous repartirons demain dès l'aube.


	9. Noël

Chapitre 9: « Noël »

Pendant la semaine qui suivit tout reprit son cours normal. Les cinq aventuriers avaient cherché le Saphir dans diverses cavernes sans aucune réussite. Marguerite et Roxton trouvaient maintes occasions de rester seuls, mais n'avaient pas changé leurs habitudes pour autant... Malgré cela tous remarquaient à quel point ils avaient visiblement changé. Véronica et Malone, eux s'entendaient à merveille en s'entêtant toujours à ne pas s'avouer leur amour et évitaient les discussions sérieuses... Ils se trouvaient tous dans la Tree House à faire les préparatifs de la veille de Noël. Leur espoir d'arriver à Londres avant le 24 décembre était vain. Donc ils se préparaient à fêter ici dans la Tree House. Marguerite et Véronica s'occupaient du dîner ( en passant dîner c'est souper...) En fait Marguerite posait les couvert, car en tant que cuisinière elle était terrible! Tandis que les hommes fumaient leur dernier cigare.

À minuit ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la magnifique table bien organisée avec des plats qui semblaient tous délicieux. Challenger leva son verre de vin, cadeau que leur avait fait les Zangas...

-Joyeux Noël!

Les autres levèrent leur verre:

-Joyeux Noël!!! 

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, des petits sourires braqués aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment.... ils parlèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que George se lève.

-Je vous laisse, je dois _absolument _terminer mes expériences...

-Mais voyons Challenger! Restez donc un peu, insista le chasseur.

-Non...non je dois les terminer, bonne nuit!

Sur ce le scientifique alla dans son laboratoire les laissant avec une petite mine déçue. Marguerite tassa sa chaise.

-Challenger est toujours plongé dans ses expériences, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de s'amuser un peu non?

Une remarque comme celle-ci valait la peine d'être prise au sérieux venant de la part de Lady Krux. Ils la regardèrent se diriger vers le gramophone où elle installa un vieux disque de musique classique. Ensuite elle se posa devant Roxton et lui prit les mains pour l'inciter à se lever. Il déposa une main sur sa taille, se redressa et fit les premiers pas de valse. Malone et Véronica sourirent, puis ils se levèrent pour danser à leur tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Malone et Véronica allèrent dans le petit salon. Marguerite et Roxton descendirent de la Tree House pour une promenade nocturne. Le ciel brillait de toutes ses étoiles, donnant un aspect magique à la lune qui reflétait sur le feuillage des arbres. Roxton prit la main de Marguerite et s'arrêta.

-Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël..., dit-il doucement avec un petit sourire en lui tendant une pierre magnifique d'une couleur rouge comme le feu.

Marguerite sourit et la prit lentement. 

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, mais tu sais..., continua-t-elle en posant la pierre dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille: 

-John... c'est toi dont j'ai besoin ce soir, c'est toi que je veux...

Elle avait trop attendu! Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse toute une nuit, le sentir près d'elle... Il la fixa dans les yeux et glissa une main sur sa joue. C'était ce geste tendre qui la faisait rêver et la façon dont il la regardait, comme si aucune autre n'avait traversé sa vie. Le coeur léger, elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa... Mais cette fois c'était avec tout son être qu'elle se laissa emporter par ce baiser. Les mains de John s'aventurèrent sur sa taille l'attirant contre lui. Mon dieu comme elle avait imaginé ce moment! Il la serrait contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne fuite. Les lèvres contre les siennes, elle s'attarda à sa chemise qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin et s'accrocha à ses épaules glissant ses doigts sur son dos musclé. Elle le touchait de façon à imprégner chaque parcelle de son corps. 

John se détacha des lèvres de Marguerite pour déposer de longs baisers dans son cou détachant sa chemise, embrassant ses épaules nues, son cou, savourant sa peau et son parfum. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa son regard, son coeur fit un bond, elle était tellement magnifique! Il voulait conserver à jamais ce visage qui brillait sous la lune!Il n'avait jamais ressenti cet effet qui vous serre jusqu'au coeur, qui vous enlève toute pensées cohérentes et qui vous amène dans les tréfonds de la passion. Elle lui offrit de petits baisers fiévreux le long de son torse sillant des traces de feu sublimes. Elle le rendait fou! Il arrêta une main pour déposer un baiser dans sa paume et souffla

-Tu es si belle...

Elle sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant avec une ardeur enivrante. Il enleva son corsage pour glisser une main experte sur son dos.

Marguerite frissona et crut défaillir sous ses lentes caresses et ses baisers. Comme elle l'aimait! Le reste de leurs vêtemenst furent vite jetés au sol. Il la fit vaciller sur l'herbe où leur respiration saccadée, ils échangèrent caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser, n'exprimant pas seulement le désir, mais la tendresse. Plus rien en ce moment n'aurait pu les atteindre. Ils se donnèrent corps et âme plongeant tous les deux dans leur monde à eux seuls. 

Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, priant pour ne jamais revenir à la réalité...

La magie régnait toujours dans la Tree House jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil ne pénètrent la maison. Malone et Véronica dormaient tous les deux sur le sofa de paille dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Challenger sourit en les voyant... Par contre il n'avait pas vu Roxton dans sa chambre, ni Marguerite... Ces deux-là étaient imprévisibles, pourvu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore mis les pieds dans les plats. Sans vouloir vraiment gâcher leur sommeil, il tira sur la couverture qui empêchait l'entrée de la lumière.

-Aller debout!

Malone et Véronica s'étirèrent longuement, puis s'assirent encore endormis.

-Le petit déjeuner est servit...

Malone bailla et se leva lentement en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part, reprocha gentiment Véronica, pour une fois que je fais la grace matinée! De plus vous n'avez pas pris la peine de réveiller Roxton et Marguerite... c'est ce que l'on appelle de l'injustice!

Challenger sourit

-Il faut bien se lever un jour, mais pour ce qui est de Marguerite et Roxton... je les aurais bien tirés de leur lit, si seulement ils y avaient été!

Véronica éclata de rire.

-J'espère uniquement que rien ne leur est arrivé, dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Roxton dormait paisiblement tenant Marguerite par la taille tout contre lui. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux encore endormie. Pouvait-on se sentir mieux qu'en cet instant?, songea-t-elle en souriant. Non! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant. Elle serait restée ainsi le reste de la journée! Elle ferma les yeux comblée et embrassant Roxton pour qu'il se réveille. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire tout simplement craquant! 

-Bien dormi?, demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Dormi? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux il y a à peine quatre heures!, ria-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

-Mmm c'est presque le cas, avoua-t-elle en riant.

Ils restèrent quelques instanst à paresser lorsque Marguerite se leva à regret et enfila ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout! 

-Je ne voudrais rien gâcher, mais il est plus de neuf heure à en voir la hauteur du soleil et Challenger va finir par se demander si nous ne sommes pas morts!

John lui fit l'un de ses sourires irrésistibles puis dit taquin:

-En ce qui me concerne, je suis déja au paradis!

Elle lui rendit son sourire espiègle, puis lui lança ses vêtements

-Tais-toi et habille!

Il éclata de rire et obéit.

Ils entrèrent dans la Tree House sur la pointe des pieds.

-Faites qu'ils dorment encore, supplia Marguerite pour ne pas subir un interrogatoire.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à leur deux chambres lorsqu'ils sursautèrent comme des voleurs en voyant Challenger et les deux tourtereaux les bras croisés avec des airs sévères.

-Passé une bonne nuit?, demanda innocemment Marguerite en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

-Pourrions-nous savoir où vous avez passé la nuit? Nous allions à votre recherche!

-En fait, John et moi avons fait une promenade hier soir et des raptors nous ont attaqués. Donc nous avons installé des feux autour de nous et nous nous sommes endormis à l'aube à force de faire la garde, mentit-elle en espérant que son histoire tenait debout.

-Je vois, répondit Challenger visiblement satisfait.

Lorsque George, Malone et Véronica furent en bas, Marguerite et Roxton éclatèrent de rire. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre une douche chacun leur tour, puis descendirent rejoindre les autres.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous ici et que tout va bien, nous allons pouvoir repartir. Il ne nous reste que deux cavernes à visiter dont une à deux jours de marche, nous devrions donc commencer par celle-ci, déclara fermement Challenger.


	10. Sacrifice

Chapitre 10: «Sacrifice»

Ils partirent donc vers la grotte. Le soleil restait caché derrière les nuages, mais le temps ne semblait pas vouloir se gâter et l'air était humide. Ils marchèrent en silence et à la moitié du chemin, ils installèrent leur campement pour la nuit. Ils s'assirent autour du feu.

-Je suis persuadé que nous sortirons bientôt de ce maudit plateau!, dit Challenger en tapant son poing dans sa main.

-Voyez-vous cela! Vous qui vénériez presque ce monde!, répliqua Marguerite avec une pointe de sarcasme, mais j'espère que vous avez raison! Londres..., soupira-t-elle rêveuse.

-Que vous manque-t-il le plus à Londres?, demanda Véronica

Marguerite sourit.

-Les boutiques, les restaurants, les voitures, mes robes, les soirées mondaines et surtout aucune présence de dinosaures!, répondit-elle aussitôt

-Moi ce sont mes confrères scientifiques, mon laboratoire à la maison et ma petite famille... Jess et Trycia...

-Et bien moi, dit le chasseur, c'est ma maison! Les sorties d'affaires et le Whiskie!, sourit-il 

Malone restait silencieux et ne ria pas avec les autres. Il se leva seulement pour leur dire:

-Je vais dormir...

Une fois qu'il fut dans sa tente, Challenger questionna en fronçant les sourcils, sachant en partie la réponse:

-Qu'arrive-t-il à Malone! Il ne semble pas très ravi de retourner au pays!

Marguerite fixa Véronica.

-Ouvrez les yeux Challenger!, conseilla Miss Krux.

George sourit et ne tint pas vraiment à continuer cette discussion, alors il se leva en direction de sa tente.

-J'ai sommeil, bonne nuit.

-Vous savez, dit Marguerite en ignorant la présence de John, vous devriez parler à Ned... 

Elle n'alla pas plus loin... était-elle placée pour parler elle? non. «alors ne dis plus rien!» s'ordonna sagement Marguerite. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer:

-Véronica vos parents ne sont sans doute plus en vie! Je ne veux pas vous enlever tout espoir, mais franchement ne croyez-vous pas que vous seriez avec eux dans le cas contraire? Depuis le temps qu'ils ont disparu! De plus Malone tient beaucoup à vous... et si vous laissez passer votre chance, vous serez plus malheureuse que vous le pensez en ce moment! 

Bon et voilà elle avait mit son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas... À sa grande surprise Véronica se redressa.

-Vous avez raison...

Roxton regarda la jeune blonde entrer dans la tente de Malone et s'approcha de « sa Lady » pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa tempe...

Lorsque Véronica entra, Ned était assis au sol sur des couvertures manipulant ses armes. Elle le rejoignit et il leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème, Véronica?

-Non...non, je voulais seulement vous demander pardon...

-Vous pardonner? Pour quelle raison?

-De ne pas vous accompagner à Londres...

Il lui sourit tristement. Avec ses yeux bleus chagrinés, il ressemblait à un enfant...très charmant. 

-Vous savez c'est votre choix, je pensais seulement que vous et moi aurions pu... 

Il se tue. À quoi bon continuer, elle n'allait pas changer d'avis!, se remémora Malone.

-Nous aurions pu quoi?, insista-t-elle

-Faire un bout de chemin ensemble...

-Ned... je...

-Oui je sais, coupa-t-il, vous voulez avant tout retrouver vos parents... maintenant j'aimerais dormir..., dit-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait être seul.

Elle sortit la tête basse. Marguerite avait raison aussi fou que cela puisse paraître! Perdre Malone allait être très difficile! Elle s'arrêta devant sa tente pour regarder Roxton qui tenait d'une main Marguerite entre ses jambes essayant désespérement de lui montrer une constellation.

-Pour une femme qui a suivi des études à Oxford, vous n'êtes pas très douée ma très chère!, se moqua-t-il d'un ton hautain en lui mordillant le globe de l'oreille.

-John!, ria-t-elle tout bas.

« Et pour deux personne qui se détestaient, ils avaient fait du chemin!» pensa 

Véronica en entrant se coucher.

Marguerite donna un chaste baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et se mit sur pied. 

Une bonne nuit allait lui faire le plus grand bien! 

-Bonne nuit John...

Roxton se leva rapidement avec un beau sourire et embrassa Lady Krux sur le bout du nez.

-Bonne nuit...

Il la suivit du regard. Il arrivait à peine à croire qu'il avait finalement gagné l'amour de Marguerite! Mais pour combien de temps? Car il devait rester réaliste... Bien qu'il avait la certitude de son attachement pour lui, il savait que si quelque chose arrivait l'obligeant à l'effacer de sa vie, même si cela pouvait lui faire mal, elle le ferait! Si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt que Marguerite et lui avait un avenir ensemble, il aurait éclater de rire jusqu'aux larmes! Mais maintenant cela ne semblait plus si absurde. Il savait très bien qu'elle était toujours mariée et qu'elle avait encore à combattre certains démons de son passé, toutefois, il espérait qu'elle le laisserait l'aider... 

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle s'étira et prit quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus dans sa tente! Prise de panique elle s'assit brusquement, regardant autour. Éblouie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle crut d'abord être au paradis! Elle était entourée de Cristal dans une grotte. Les murs et même le lit sur lequel elle était assise en était fait. Tout simplement magnifique! Cela semblait tout à fait iréel. Elle reprit ses esprits, puis se mit sur ses pieds. Sans savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, ni comment, elle fit un pas vers la sortie lorsqu'une femme fit son entrée.

-Bonjour Marguerite, dit l'étrangère d'une voix glaciale, si cela peux vous rassurer... vos amis sont en sécurité... si vous me donnez le saphir tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

-Je vous demande pardon! Vous devez faire une erreur et je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici!

-Aucune erreur n'a été commise, donc je vous laisse dix minutes pour me rendre le saphir. Vous trouverez facilement mes apartements et n'essayez pas de vous enfuir cela ne vaut pas la peine!, dit d'un ton sec la femme en tournant les talons.

Marguerite se laissa tomber sur le lit médusée! 

De quel saphir cette femme parlait-elle? Elle tenta de réfléchir à la question, mais resta sans réponse. Des saphirs, elle en avait quelques-uns dans la Tree House, mais avec une signification particulière... aucun. Puis elle haussa les sourcils en fouillant dans sa poche pour examiner la pierre que lui avait donnée Roxton... un saphir! Vraiment, tout était décidément après elle! Bien décidée à sortir de cet endroit en rendant le saphir pour ne pas leur causer d'ennuis, elle sortit de la chambre.

Roxton somnolait lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de repousser avec peine la femme qui s'aggripait à lui de façon très exagérée! Complètement perdu, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait et il vit Marguerite, sur le seuil de ce que l'on aurait pu appeler une porte, lancer une pierre à la femme en sortant rageusement. Bon voilà qui s'annonçait bien! Il fit mine de se lever, mais la folle qui l'avait embrassé l'arrêta.

-Vous, restez où vous êtes! Garde!, cria-t-elle. 

Quatre hommes entrèrent. Plus grands et plus robustes que la moyenne se pointèrent face à lui...Et il n'avait pas ses armes!!! Vraiment, là ça allait très mal!

-Allez voir Marguerite et regardez si elle n'aurait pas ce même signe, environ au même endroit, dit la femme en montrant un petit signe semblable à la tache de naissance de Marguerite., si c'est le cas apportez-la moi, sinon tuez-la! Ensuite vous irez voir Véronica, elle nous servira pour le sacrifice! 

Deux hommes hochèrent la tête bravement et sortirent.

-Quand à vous, inutile de tenter une fuite! Vous ne pourrez dépasser les limites de cette grotte, à supposer même que vous trouviez la sortie! Et mes gardes restant s'occuperont très bien de vous!, dit-elle sèchement en sortant.

Marguerite essaya de regagner la chambre qu'elle occupait en fulminant. Bon... John avait embrassé cette femme qui lui avait demandé le saphir... et alors? Il ne lui appartenait pas! Puis du reste il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait... Beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour s'admettre qu'elle était stupidement jalouse, elle tourna un coin. Elle aurait volontiers jeté le saphir derrière la tête de Roxton... mais elle avait eu un peu trop de fierté... dommage! Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à la mise en scène... Pourquoi la femme n'avait-elle pas prit simplement la pierre dans ses poches? En fait, Marguerite était convaicue que cette _inergumaine_ l'avait incitée à lui donner le saphir. « Et voici ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne pense pas assez vite! » À présent elle ne savait plus où elle mettait les pieds! Où était donc sa chambre!!! 

Véronica se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit une grosse main se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier! L'homme la tira du lit, malgré ses efforts pour se débattre. Elle avait trouvé adversaire à sa taille, car elle n'arrivait même pas à lever le petit doigt! Le garde la transporta sur une grande civière sur pied fait du cristal où il l'attacha solidement. Au dessus de sa tête il y avait une pierre de verre avec une fente au milieu. Au même moment où elle songeait à la façon de se déprendre de ses liens, Marguerite entra prisonnière d'un homme. Véronica cria à l'avis de Marguerite:

-Que font-ils!!!

-Je ne crois pas savoir... en fait je n'aime mieux pas vous le dire!, répondit Marguerite

-Marguerite qu'est-ce qui se passe!

-Je crois qu'ils vont procéder à un Sacrifice humain...

-Quoi!!! 

Les deux femmes furent interrompu en voyant Roxton et la mystérieuse femme arriver. Des hommes venaient de nul part s'agenouiller autour de Véronica. La femme sortit un couteau de cristal et s'approcha de Marguerite.

-Que le rituel commence!, hurla la femme, Vous les dieux qui régnez sous terre, entendez mes paroles... je vous offre la princesse et le sang de la prêtresse, cria-t-elle en faisant glisser le couteau sur l'épaule de Marguerite. 

Elle prit du sang et le versa dans la pierre de verre dessus la tête de Véronica. Des petites gouttes de sang se déversaient à chaque seconde...

Roxton fit mine d'aller rejoindre Marguerite, mais un garde l'arrêta. Si seulement il avait eu son Rifle!

La femme alla installer le saphir dans une porte de cristal et se plaça devant Véronica, puis posa son couteau près du coeur de la jeune femme.

-Ouvrez-moi la porte de l'outre monde!

La femme parla dans une autre langue, puis cria une seconde fois, s'apprêtant à déchirer la peau de Véronica:

-Ouvrez-la moi....

-Pas aujourd'hui!, cria Malone en tirant sur la femme qui s'éffondra au sol. À leur grande surprise et leur grand soulagement, les hommes qui obéissaient à l'étrangère se prostèrnèrent devant Marguerite et Véronica. 

Malone alla rejoindre celle-ci et lui défit de ses cordes.

-Ça va aller?, s'enquit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir

-Mieux merci...

Challenger arriva en courant.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose!

Roxton sourit en allant le rejoindre.

-Ce que vous avez manqué était sêrement moins plaisant que la chambre dans laquelle vous reposiez!

Marguerite demanda aux hommes de leur montrer la sortie, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans les bois à quelques pas de leur campement. Roxton tira soudainement Marguerite pour l'amener à part.

-Marguerite... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Tout va très bien John! Nous avons failli nous faire tuer, mais tout va pour le mieux!, assura-t-elle un peu sarcastique.

-Tu sais pour ce bai...

-John! j'ai dit que ça va! Ais-je l'air d'être affectée ou jalouse? 

-Un peu, avoua-t-il dangereusement.

-bon...bon j'étais un peu fâchée cela te convient-il? d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je sais très bien que la femme de cristal voulait simplement avoir le saphir et elle t'a sauté dessus! Que veux-tu tu as un grand magnétisme, dit-elle en souriant de cette façon unique bien à elle.

-N'empêche qu'aucune femme ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville, belle Lady... confia 

Roxton avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

-Oh ça je sais!, répondit-elle avec un pointe d'ironie mesquine en l'embrassant furtivement.

Ils retournèrent au campement et Challenger couru vers eux.

-Vous voilà! J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles... le saphir que possédait la femme était celui qui ouvrait la porte et si je me fie à la carte, la caverne dans laquelle nous étions était celle où se trouvait la porte, j'en conclus donc...que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous sortirons! 

-Et bien à présent Challenger je sens que vous ne croirez plus en ces sorties qui semblent miraculeuse, soupira Marguerite.

-Vous avez bien raison!, approuva George.

-Nous repartons à zéro!, dit le chasseur avec du désappointement.

Une idée vint à l'esprit de Marguerite. Si Mia avait été capable de faire entrer Roxton dans son passé, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas leur indiquer la sortie! Ou encore mieux les faire sortir!

-Mia!, s'écria-t-elle, elle pourrait nous aider!

-Oui sans doute... songea Roxton, Bien sûr Marguerite c'est presque sûr qu'elle le peut!

-De quoi parlez-vous?, demanda Malone et Véronica en s'approchant.

-Nous avons peut-être trouvé le moyen de sortir du plateau grace à Mia!

-Alors qu'attendons-nous?, déclara fermement Challenger même s'il n'avait jamais vu la femme dont ils parlaient, partons maintenant si nous voulons arriver avant le coucher du soleil...


	11. L'alignement planètaire

Chapitre 11: «L'alignement planétaire» (_la fin approche loll c'est long!!!)_

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la tente de Mia qui les accueillit aimablement. La petite Jennifer sauta dans les bras de Marguerite, comme si c'était devenue une habitude ou la chose la plus courante qu'elle faisait! Véronica et Challenger qui n'avait jamais vu Mia eurent un effet de surprise, mais le choc passé de la ressemblance, ils s'aperçurent qu'elles avaient plusieurs choses de différents. Elle les fit asseoir, puis leur proposa une tasse de thé.

-Alors enfin décidé à sortir de ce plateau? Vous en avez mis du temps à venir à moi pour sortir, dit tranquillement Mia

-Vous pouvez vraiment nous faire sortir de ce monde perdu! Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt!, reprocha Marguerite.

-Je ne peux pas forcer le destin! Mais puisque vous êtes ici, voici la façon dont nous allons procéder: Il y aura un alignement planétaire qui aura lieu dans un mois, cet alignement intervient à tous les trois mille ans. Professeur Challenger vous le confirmera. Elle ouvrira un passage dans votre monde ici même...

-Donc il faudra attendre un mois et venir au même endroit, spécifia Challenger

-Exactement, à 16h00 pm où l'alignement se terminera à 16h05. approuva Mia

-Il faut attendre un mois!, s'écria Marguerite en jouant dans les cheveux de la petite Jennifer.

-Oui, mais rassurez-vous le mois qui suit réserve des surprises pour quelqu'un d'entre vous et je sens de très bonnes vibrations pour ce mois-ci.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils. Véronica se leva, dit un petit bonjour à Jennifer, qui était toujours sur les genoux de Marguerite, et déclara

-Et bien dans ce cas ils reviendront dans un mois...

-Vous aussi très chère, vous aussi confia bonnement la diseuse de bonne aventure, je vous souhaite un bon mois et revenez moi en forme...

Marguerite, Malone, Challenger et Roxton se levèrent à leur tour et sortirent en saluant Mia et sa fille, puis il prirent la route de la Tree House.

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite se réveilla lentement grâce à Roxton qui la couvrait de petit baisers taquins. Elle ouvrit les yeux encore endormie, puis lui adressa son premier sourire de la journée. John l'aida à s'asseoir et lui dit avec un irrésistible sourire.

-T'ais-je dit combien tu étais belle?

-non pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle malicieusement.

-Dans ce cas... tu es tout simplement magnifique...

Elle l'attira un peu vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement.

-Pourquoi me reveiller John?, demanda-t-elle son visage toujours aussi près du sien.

-Parce qu'il est plus d'une heure...

-Plus d'une heure!, fit-elle en se levant, je n'ai jamais dormi aussi longtemps de toute mon existence sur ce plateau! 

-Il y a un début à tout... quoique la plus part des jours c'est toi qui est debout la dernière... Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un pique-nique au bord de la plage avec Malone et Véronica?

-mmm pourquoi pas... laisse-moi quelques minutes et je descends! 

-Parfait! dit-il en sortant de sa chambre.

Marguerite s'éclipsa dans la douche et revint quelques instants après en allant rejoindre Véronica, Malone et Roxton. Challenger avait décidé de continuer ses recherches au lieu de venir avec eux. 

-Dites donc Marguerite? Êtes-vous malade?, demanda Malone 

-Pourquoi? Je ne peux plus dormir? Il ne vous arrive jamais à vous d'être épuisé de toutes ces petites choses qui n'arrivent qu'à nous!, maugréa Marguerite en prenant le panier. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le sable de la plage, Marguerite arrêta Roxton pour laisser une certaine distance entre eux et Malone et Véronica. Le soleil était magnifique et aucun nuage ne pouvait le cacher! C'était vraiment une merveilleuse journée pour la plage!

-Je crois que nous devrions les laisser un peu seuls, suggéra Lady Krux.

-Cela me semble une très sage décision!

Marguerite fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air que Roxton tentait de rendre impassible... Seulement elle arrivait facilement à lire que ses intentions à lui n'étaient pas sage du tout! 

-Qu'as-tu derrière la tête Lord John Roxton?

-Rien... je vais uniquement te mettre à l'eau!

-Quoi!?!, s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et courait vers l'eau. 

-John, cria-t-elle en riant, Non sérieusement John ne fait pas ça je t'en... Non!!!!

Trop tard, il la jeta sans scrupule dans l'eau non sans se moquer!

Véronica et Malone restèrent debout, pieds nus sur le sable brulant. Ils regardaient en silence lorsque Malone en eut assez.

-Véronica? Que vas-tu décider finalement? Il en avait oublié de la vouvoyez.(tant mieux loll) 

-Décider quoi?

-Et bien de rester ici ou de nous accompagner à Londres?

-Je sais qu'il faudrait me rendre à l'évidence... mes parents sont sans doute morts, mais je refuse de le croire! Et tant que je n'aurai pas de preuve, je continuerai à les chercher... néanmoins rester seule sur le plateau après avoir passé deux ans et demi avec vous tous... cela me semble impossible! Alors je vais venir avec vous...

Malone sourit gaiement. En cet instant il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il prit la main de Véronica pour l'inciter à courir dans l'eau.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle! Tu verra l'Angleterre est un pays merveilleux! Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas!

-Attends Ned... je veux bien venir avec vous tous, mais je vais revenir ici... je ne resterai pas à Londres toute ma vie...

-D'accord et je respecte ton choix Véronica! Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime? Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu j'en ai la certitude!

La jeune femme sourit et lui sauta au cou le faisant basculer sous l'eau...

De retour à la Tree House, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone et Véronica, entrèrent juste à temps pour le dîner. George avait confectionné une jolie table avec des bols à salade. Tout cela semblait vraiment délicieux.

-mmh Challenger, combien de temps avez-vous mit pour fabriquer ce festin!, demanda Roxton en prenant place devant son assiette, imité vite par les autres.

-Une heure... vous vous êtes mis à l'eau?, interrogea le scientifique. Bien entendu leurs vêtements étaient complètement sèches!

-Oui... répondit Marguerite en regardant son plat sans le toucher. 

Elle le fixa ainsi pendant un petit moment lorsqu'elle décida d'en avaler quelques bouchées... elle n'avait pas très faim et son estomac l'approuva, car elle fut prise de nausées. Elle se leva rapidement et entra dans les toilettes. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard sous les regards presque inquiets et s'assit. En voyant toute cette nourriture devant elle, elle fallit repartir en courant vers la même destination! Elle n'avait pas faim, ce n'était pas de sa faute!

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher!, dit-elle, je ne me sens pas très bien...

Les trois semaines qui suivirent, Marguerite ne s'était pas senti mieux. Elle avait eu de terribles nausées sur chaque chose qu'elle avait mangée et qui avait eu une odeur qu'elle n'aimait pas! De plus elle avait eu un de ces mals de tête! Encore aujourd'hui, qui était dimanche, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser! Elle sortit lentement de la douche, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit rejoindre les autres qui prenaient le petit déjeuner. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise installée sur le balcon. Elle avait une bonne idée sur ce qui n'allait pas chez elle... Elle essayait d'ailleurs de se le cacher, car elle ne voulait pas éclater cela au grand jour... Elle avait beau mettre toutes les autres possibilités en vue, mais aucune d'elles ne collaient avec son état... la grossesse représentait le syndrome. Et si ses doutes se confirmaient et bien elle n'aurait qu'à se jeter en bas de la Tree House! «Bon, Bon ce n'est pas si dramatique!» se rassura-t-elle intérieurement. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était apprendre à digérer la réaction de Roxton et prendre conscience de ce que tout cela impliquait! « Calme-toi Marguerite! Ce n'est pas si grave! et tu en es même pas certaine! Puis tu adores les enfants... alors prend cela du bon côté veux-tu!» s'ordonna-t-elle. Ah!!! comment en était-elle arrivé-là! «Maudit sois-tu Lord Roxton!» Découragée, Marguerite posa sa tête entre ses mains. Challenger s'approcha tranquillement d'elle et lui demanda:

-Marguerite, vous vous sentez bien? Êtes-vous sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous examine?

Sûrement pas!!! faillit-elle crier, mais elle se contenta de dire une vague phrase.

-non...non... ça va...

-Marguerite, insista-t-il, je pense que cela serait mieux si...

-Non je vous assure, j'ai dû attraper un petit virus, je vais m'en remettre!

-Je vois, mais voyez-vous Marguerite, je ne suis pas médecin, même si je me débrouille très bien dans ce domaine, j'ai une femme et vous avez tous les symptômes de la femme enceinte et...

-Stop!, s'écria Marguerite, de qui? du saint esprit! Non je vous dis que j'ai du tout simplement attraper un virus, mentit-elle plus calmement. Par chance les autres étaient tellement occupés dans leur propre conversation qu'ils ne les entendaient pas. 

-Je ne suis pas idiot, Marguerite... et je ne me mêlerai pas de vos affaires...

-mais...mais, bégailla-t-elle. 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas certaine que c'était le cas! Alors pourquoi justement avait-elle tous les petits symptômes! Et que ferait-elle une fois à Londres? Elle n'allait tout de même pas revenir chez Krux, pour lui dire: «Oh Philip, je suis de retour, enceinte, et je demande le divorce!» Il la pensait sans doute morte et c'était probablement mieux ainsi, mais comment se défaire de lui si elle était sa femme! Elle avait déja beaucoup de choses à régler dans le passé avant de reprendre le présent en main. Et elle savait qu'une fois de retour au pays, elle et John ça ne serait plus qu'un souvenir... Elle modifierait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait: tuer Philip et retrouver son acte de naissance. Puis dans tout cela, il n'y avait pas de place pour John... même si elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans sa vie pour de bon. Du moins pas pour le moment... Comme Challenger la fixait drôlement, elle se leva et regarda Roxton manger. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût face à ces oeufs et remonta dans sa chambre....

La dernière semaine du mois se passa en toute tranquillité. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit! Roxton et Marguerite avait eu de nombreux moments agréables passés ensemble, mais Marguerite n'avait pas eu le courage de lui faire croire qu'il serait _peut-être_ père. Véronica et Malone attendaient impatiemment leur retour à Londres, tous les deux pour différente raison! Malone voulait demander la jeune femme en mariage et celle-ci était tout simplement curieuse de voir l'Angleterre. Challenger, lui, avait prit possession d'un oeuf de Bronthosaure.Une bête végétarienne. Ainsi que de nombreuses plantes préhistoriques et insectes, pour prouver aux scientifiques l'existence des dinosaures. Si cela avait de lui, il aurait prit un bébé dino! Enfin après avoir vécu des aventures où tous auraient pu périr, il allait retourner à Londres et vivre une existence paisible!

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur bagage, ils posèrent devant l'élévateur en regardant d'un air pensif la Tree House qui semblait déja vide de vie... Véronica avait une mine abattue. Elle allait quitter la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu 11 ans seule. Peut-être reviendrait-elle? Oui c'était sûr! Elle l'avait confirmé à Malone!

-Véronica, vous venez?, demanda Challenger voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

-Oui... oui...

Ils se rendirent dans la Tribu de Mia et elle les accueillit en leur donnant des places significatives pour que cela forme un pentagone. Au milieu elle y déposa une étoile appelée Amulet of Solomon. Elle fit ensuite le tour du pentagone avec une poudre blanche.

-Maintenant personne ne bouge jusqu'à ce que l'alignement soit parfaite! Il y aura une porte dimensionnelle, alors vous devrez la traverser en pensant très fort à Londres pour ne pas vous retrouver encore en pleine jungle! 

Marguerite, Roxton, Challenger et Malone n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'ils allaient enfin sortir!

-Lorsque la porte s'ouvrira, vous devez y aller un à la fois pour ne pas briser le pentagone, alors je vous dit au revoir et bonne chance... on se reverra... maintenant dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Allez-y!

Un éclat bleu surgit au milieu du pentagone. Sans forme et sans aspect à l'intérieur, de quoi donner la frousse.

-Allez-y!!!

Challenger, ses bagages en mains sauta le premier dans la lumière. Ensuite Malone, vint le tour de Marguerite, puis de Roxton et enfin Véronica qui fit garde de ne pas briser le pentagone. 


	12. La sortie du monde perduFin première par...

Chapitre 12: «La sortie du monde perdu»

Un tourbillon de sensations étranges les assaillirent lorsqu'ils tombèrent soudainement ventre à terre en plein milieu de la route principale. Tout d'abord il n'y eut aucune réaction. Ils se levèrent doucement, regardèrent autour d'eux. Puis ils finirent par réagir en croyant presque à un miracle!

-Nous sommes à Londres!!!!, crièrent-ils d'une même voix, à l'exception de Véronica qui contemplait impressionnée.

-Marguerite nous sommes revenus!!!, cria Roxton en prenant Lady Krux dans ses bras, faisant un tour sur lui même.

Marguerite riait et essayait de ne pas pleurer! Ils étaient à Londres ça y est! John la lâcha et couru vers Challenger, Malone et Véronica suivit par Marguerite. Leur joie était si grande qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les voitures s'arrêter avec des coups de klaxon furieux. Marguerite sourit lorsque John lui prit la main. Comme s'il voulait lui dire que ça ne se terminait pas là entre eux...Un homme les regarda finalement de plus près. 

-Mais c'est le Professeur George Edouard Challenger! Mon dieu vous êtes en vie!!!

Grâce à cet homme, ils purent aller au Conservatoire de Londres où ils débutèrent dans la même soirée poignante en émotion, une grande conférence de presse. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé! Les gens de la haute échangeaient des propos avec le beau Lord Roxton, les scientifiques félicitaient les exploits de Challenger et Malone répondait au nombreuses questions des journalistes au bras de la belle Véronica vêtue pour la première fois d'une robe de soirée! Ce fut l'arrivé de Gladys qui mit Malone un peu mal à l'aise... son avenir avec l'entrepise du père de celle-ci allait bientôt s'effondrer!

-Nedy... mon am... la jeune femme s'arrêta net en croisant les yeux de Véronica.

Ned alla parler à Gladys un peu plus loin laissant Véronica seule pour un petit moment. 

-Nedy... que s'est-il passé?, demanda tristement la belle blonde, je t'ai attendu jour et nuit et tu reviens en compagnie de cette femme...

-Tu sais Gladys, j'ai fait le point sur nous deux pendant que j'étais là-bas... et j'ai pris conscience que tu mérites un homme qui t'aime vraiment et de même pour moi... tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a été difficile de passer presque trois ans sur ce plateau et tout cela pour te faire plaisir... mais vois-tu j'ai changé et j'aime Véronica... j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement...vraiment, murmura-t-il en voyant des larmes glisser sur les joues de Gladys.

-Je... je comprends Ned... Pardonne-moi... je te souhaite d'être heureux!, bredouilla-t-elle en courant vers le haut du Musée...

Marguerite glissa une main sur la rampe de l'escalier qui descendait sur le conservatoire. Elle était enfin dans une robe! Elle s'était maquillée légèrement. Elle avait pris une certaine habitude à voir son visage sans mascara et rouge à lèvres... Bah... elle allait reprendre bientôt ses vieilles habitudes! Elle voulu rejoindre John, mais se ravisa... le moment de vérité approchait et elle n'y était pas du tout prête! Ne voulait-elle pas consulter un médecin? Oui...c'est ce qu'elle ferait avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit!

Roxton but une rassade de Whisky et tourna la tête vers Marguerite. Il en aurait échappé son verre! Avait-il déjà vu une plus belle femme qu'elle! Jamais de toute son entière vie! Elle portait une robe noire classique qui soulignait son corps merveilleusement! Pour un peu il serait accouru vers elle pour lui voler un baiser! Sans parler de ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détachés et mis droits! Bon sang, aucun homme ne pouvait tourner le dos à cette femme tellement elle était splendide! Il salua vivement les aristocrates avec lesquels il parlait et rejoignit la jeune femme. Il lui prit une main et lui dit:

-Tu es divinement belle Marguerite!

Elle sourit et le regarda de la tête au pied.

-Tu es pas mal aussi... 

C'était une piètre qualification, car il était beau en diable dans son Smoking noir! Surtout avec ce sourire espiègle qu'il affichait dignement. Ils retrouvèrent Challenger qui était garni de mérite.

La soirée tira à sa fin et Marguerite et Roxton se retrouvèrent seuls dans le conservatoire. Challenger les avait laissés chaleureusement pour retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Malone et Véronica aussi étaient partis. Donc il ne restait plus qu'eux et un garde qui faisait la garde du soir.

-Tout est fini Marguerite tu imagines!, dit soudainement Roxton.

-Non... tout commence John... écoute-moi veux-tu... déclara-t-elle sérieusement, tu sais très bien que lorsque j'aurai quitté se musée nous ne risquons plus de nous croiser... ne serait-ce même dans la rue!

Roxton fit mine de protester, mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

-Et tu sais aussi que je suis mariée, que j'ai des problèmes avec plusieurs personnes dont mon propre mari et Xan... donc je veux régler tout cela moi-même! Et toi et moi, même si ce n'est pas un si grand désastre cela le deviendra je t'assure! Je ne suis pas facile à vivre! Tu ne pourras pas me supporter plus d'une semaine! Tu es toi-même habitué aux conquêtes et tu reprendras cette habitude! Puis n'oublie pas tant que je serai mariée, il ne pourra rien avoir entre nous...

-Non Marguerite.. ça ne peut pas se terminer de cette façon quoi que tu en dises! Tu pourra me tasser un bon nombre de fois, mais je n'abandonnerai pas! Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester avec Philip Krux!

-Non, mais je ne veux pas de toi John!, dit-elle sèchement en tourna les talons pour rejoindre la sortie le laissant sur place.

Il fallait qu'elle file en vitesse sinon elle risquerait d'éclater en sanglots et de se trahir! Elle prit la première voiture à sa disposition et ordonna au chaufeur de la conduire à l'hôpital. Si elle était enceinte que ferait-elle? Elle attendrait que tout son passé soit derrière elle avant d'avertir John... Non... ce n'était pas juste pour lui... alors elle lui dirait, mais après avoir tué Philip... Et pour ça il lui fallait un plan judicieux... 

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôpital son chauffeur l'attendait. Elle entra dans la voiture avec l'envie de rire et de pleurer! Ses doutes étaient confimés! Elle était enceinte! Bon... elle n'avait pas encore de plan pour la mort de Philip, mais tant pis! Elle devait se rendre chez elle, récupérer ses vêtements et ses affaires personnelles... Le problème Lord John Roxton, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Même si son coeur se serrait à la seule pensée de son nom! Voilà elle était de retour au pays!

Elle descendit de la voiture plus tard pour faire face à sa demeure. Du moins à elle et à Philip. Si elle avait un peu de chance, elle pourrait entrer en douce, récupérer ses choses et prendre la poudre d'escampette! Elle voulu se retouner pour s'assurer que son chauffeur l'attendait, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Philip.

-Marguerite!!!, cria-t-il la faisant sursauter. 

On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Elle lui adressa en signe de salut un regard assassin!

-Je suis venue prendre mes choses Philip et je pars... 

-Oh pas si vite, dit-il en la saisissant par le bras.

-Lâche-moi!

-Mais voyons est-ce de cette façon que l'on retrouve son mari?

-Oh bien sûr que non, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça je demande le divorce...

-Vraiment? J'en doute ma chère, car je peux très bien te faire arrêter!

-Arrêter pour quoi Philip? Ça ne prend plus avec moi... la police a complètement oublié Miss Smith et si je me souviens bien tu as eu la moitié de son légendaire trésor! dit-elle presque calmement en se dégageant de sa poigne.

-Je ne t'arrêterai pas pour le vol, mais pour le meurtre de notre fille... tu sais les agents de l'ordre n'ont jamais abandonné les recherches depuis que la fillette du Lord Philip Krux est morte et...

Le poing de Marguerite partit et le frappa sauvagement au visage. Pendant qu'il vacillait, elle prit l'arme qu'elle avait soigneusement cachée dans son sac à main. 

-Maintenant fini ton petit jeux, menaça-t-elle, je vais prendre mes affaires et tu disparaitra gentiment de ma vie Krux!

Elle lui prit les clés de la maison et le força à avancer devant elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle entra dans leur chambre et fouilla fébrilement tous les tiroirs. Mais ils étaient vide.

-Où sont toute mes affaires?, cria-t-elle à bout de patience...

-J'ai tout vendu! Je croyait que tu étais morte!, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Je me fiche des vêtements!!! Où sont mes papiers? Où sont mes documents et tout le reste!

-Je ne te le dirai pas.. tu rêves ou quoi! je ne suis pas cinglé à ce point! Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui me concernaient dans tous ces papiers!

-Je te hais Philip!, maugréa-t-elle en lui faisant dos pour sortir de la chambre. 

Une grande erreur, car Philip en profita pour la plaquer au sol et lui enlever habilement son arme. Coincée sous Lord Krux, Marguerite tenta de se dégager sans réussir.

-Dommage, tu es tellement belle, quel gachi de devoir te tuer!, souffla-t-il diaboliquement en l'embrassant férocement. 

Dégoûtée, elle détourna la tête.

-Je suis sûre que je ne te manquerai pas! 

-Tu as raison!, avoua-t-il méchamment en l'empoignant par le cou. 

Il la releva sans douceur et la poussa brusquement contre le mur. Sous le choc, Marguerite glissa lentement se frottant la nuque complètement assomée. Elle ferma les yeux avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle entendit Philip charger l'arme.

-Si tu avais été moins têtue et plus compréhensive nous aurions fait un beau couple.

Aveuglée par la force avec laquelle elle avait heurté le mur, elle arriva à peine à voir Philip lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Bye...bye chérie!

Un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu... Seulement la victime n'était pas Marguerite, mais bien Philip Krux qui s'effondrait lentement au sol où il régnait déjà une marre de sang.

Roxton se tenait derrière et échappa son arme pour aller rejoindre Marguerite qui était assise les yeux fermés. Il s'acroupit près d'elle, puis lui caressa le visage . Il était fou amoureux de cette femme et à la pensée que quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver lui serrait douloureusement le coeur. Il l'aimait à un tel point qu'il en souffrait. Il n'accepterait pas qu'elle s'éloinge de lui, sous prétexe qu'elle devait battre son passé, sachant qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

-Marguerite ouvre les yeux...

Ouvrir les yeux! elle avait un mal de tête terrible! Elle se força néanmoins et se leva doucement à l'aide de John. Elle prit soudainement conscience de ce qui s'était produit.

-Roxton! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! 

Elle tendit un bras vers le mur pour se tenir en équilibre. Vraiment elle était sonnée!

-Je te signale que je t'ai sauvée la vie... c'est de cette façon qu'on me remercie? demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Je... merci...il est mort!, sourit-elle tout à coup, comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver? 

-Parfaitement mort... Lord Philip Krux est un homme très connu... Lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas t'effacer de ma vie d'un claquement doigt, j'ai vite demandé à mon chauffeur de me conduire ici... 

-Et bien je l'ai échappé belle!

-Oui... écoute je veux t'avoir dans ma vie de tous les jours, Marguerite, et ne viens pas me dire que cela serait un désastre! Je ne m'imagine pas une seule journée sans toi... alors épouse-moi... Je t'aime... ne commets pas la bêtise de refuser je t'en prie! Je sais que nous vivrons des moments encore difficiles, mais nous essaierons de remonter la pente. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas un jour où tous les deux nous ne voudrions pas nous séparer, mais ne passons pas à côté!

Marguerite sourit tristement, que des belles paroles qu'elle était en train de croire dur comme fer! Elle savait qu'il était sérieux et c'est pourquoi elle accepta ce qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire!

-Entendu Lord Roxton... nous allons nous marier... mais je dois t'avertir, commença-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux, que je...

-tu n'es pas facile à vivre et que ce ne sera pas un partie de plaisir, ria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, oui je sais, je pense connaître cette phrase par coeur venant de toi...

Elle éclata de rire... et se souvint de sa fameuse déclaration... si son doux visage devenait dur, elle comprendrait ce qu'elle devrait faire...

-Au fait, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas, je ne t'ai pas dit une chose dont je n'étais pas encore certaine jusqu'ici...

-Qui a-t-il?, s'enquit John.

-Je... suis enceinte... déclara-t-elle d'un coup en retenant presque sa respiration, mais si tu ne...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage de John s'illuminer. Et lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras la soulevant de terre elle éclata de rire. Finalement, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli de passion. 

Tout était _presque_ terminé... Ils étaient à Londres, Ils allaient avoir un enfant et Ils allaient se marier... Qu'est-ce que Marguerite pouvait demander de plus! Pour la première fois de sa vie elle savait qu'elle ne commettait pas d'erreur dans son choix et maintenant peut-être serait-elle vraiment heureuse... Oh... ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir, mais ils le feraient ensemble...

Fin

De la première partie 


End file.
